


Seven Days

by sunflares (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Eating, Consent, Contract, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Pussy Penetration, ESPECIALLY JESSE, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, How Many Times is Your Bed Going to Break in this Series, Impact Play, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Oiled Massage, Oral, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Sloppy Seconds, Sybian, THEY'RE ALL THICC AF OK, Tags Are Hard, There's a first time for everything, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Fucking, Vaginal, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, face fucking, mirror, we'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunflares
Summary: According to your best friend, Mei, four men you greatly admire in the Overwatch primary team have feelings for you. After confessing your feelings to your best friend, you realize that the four men were listening in on the conversation, and now here you are, sitting in your commanding officer's office, explaining in vivid detail what you want them to do to you.Since the feeling was mutual with the five of you, you all agreed to form a polyamorous relationship of sorts. You've also created an agreement for the fun, in which you have laid out plans for a whole week. You've already professed your fantasies to your senior officers, so the contract is enough to serve as a reminder for them.Nyello, I've never written smut so have fun at this trash





	1. The Contract.

**Author's Note:**

> //I'm fixing this fic, changing some details//
> 
> This is the edited version of the original fanfic. I didn't want it to be offensive and toxic, so I changed some details. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rewritten. Following chapters will be edited to reflect new changes.

“You’ve been the apple of their eye for a long time now,” Mei said, munching on her pork steamed bun. She always had some craving toward those buns, but after having some of them on your own free will, you had to admit, they are absolutely delicious.

The two of you were eating a snack in your bedroom, enjoying as much time as you could together before your best friend had to depart for a mission back home in China.

“I can’t believe that though! Me? Why me? Like, all I can do is wield a particle cannon and give a retaliation that’s three times worse than what I got for a beating!”

“Maybe that’s what they like, a strong, tough woman. All I know is that those four really like you. When you’re not sitting with us at the primary team’s table, most of the things that come out of their mouths when they speak at the table are things that you have done during skirmishes and training.” Mei took another bite out of her steamed bun. Man, she really loves those things. “What do you feel about them?” she suddenly asked, causing you to choke slightly on the meat that was in your mouth.

“What do you mean,” you stuttered out, throat finally clear of food.

“Well, do you like them back? I feel like you do.”

“What makes you say that, Mei?”

“___, every time you come home from a mission with any one of those four, you never stop talking about how amazing they are in the field.”

“Do I really?”

“Yes…? I may be blind, but I can definitely hear.” She took off her glasses to prove her point.

Sighing in defeat, you finished devouring your steamed bun, giving her the response that she had been waiting for. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I do like them.”

“All four?”

“All four.”

“Man, do you want a polyamorous relationship with them then?”

“I guess?” You shrugged, a small breeze whipping around the two of you. “It’s not bad. I’m okay with it, the more love the better, right?” You retrieved your water bottle standing silently on the floor next to your feet, opening it with one hand. You took a nice, long drink out of your water bottle, the cap on the bottle clasping on with a tight _pop_ when you were finished. Man, this conversation was making your throat quite dry. I wonder why.

“Have you ever imagined yourself being with them?”

“Mei? Where are you taking this conversation?”

“You know what I mean!” Mei exclaimed, her voice raising in pitch. You suddenly grew a little bit concerned and embarrassed that your best friend was taking this in the direction that 1) you had always thought about and 2) you eventually had to face.

Sighing once again in defeat, you nodded your head, face contorting at your crude confession.

Mei, the happy little Chinese lady she is, giddily asked, “How?!”

“I can’t believe you want me to explain what I want them to do to me, I can’t believe you.”

“Well! I have time before I must leave for my mission! Tell me!”

“Ugh, fine!”

 

“Did you hear that Genji?”

After you had thoroughly, in exquisite detail, explained to Mei your sexual fantasies with her team members with a fuming face, you had to go to the bathroom to wash your face and bring down the warmth growing in your cheeks.

“Yeah, I did!” Genji exclaimed, his voice ringing in the earbud connected in Mei’s ear. “It’s nice to know that ___ thinks of us in the same way as we do.”

“What are you going to do about this? Are you going to have a discussion with all five of you, to see what you’’re going to do?”

Genji went silent on the other line, the man faintly calling out in a mix of Japanese and English in the background before giving Mei a response.

“Jack’s going to be summoning her to his office. We’re going to talk about this there.”

“Okay! Just be cautious, she gets scared a little bit easily.”

“Will do, thanks for your help!”

 

You returned to your spot with Mei on your bed, face slightly damp and cold after running it under cold water. Sometimes your best friend can get a little extreme, but you didn’t mind. You were quite relieved that you were able to release some of the embarrassment to your friend, and that freed you quite a bit.

Sitting back down next to Mei, she smiled at you, and after being friends with her for the past three years, you knew that Mei’s smile flashing at you at this very moment wasn’t one of her usual smiles. It was something more sinister, and you were quite frightened. Regardless, you brushed it off, hoping that by doing so you weren’t making a grave decision. The two of you discussed other matters, such as Mei’s mission at Lijiang Tower, and what she planned on doing when she was done. She really missed the genuine food of China, and she eagerly looked forward to both eating and giving her teammates a tour of her home country. It was true though. Many agents on base hadn’t gone home in years, and you felt her excitement as she could go home, even for a week, and even though it was on a mission.

There was a ring on the phone stationed at your bedside dresser. Mei motioned for you to get it, indicating that it was probably an urgent call. Hastily reaching over to your dresser, you picked up the phone, answering the call. A few minutes passed as you conversed with the other party, your once cooled face quickly heating up again. Mei stared at you evilly, her eyes twinkling in mischief, and a few seconds later the phone call had ended.

“What did you do?” you asked Mei, eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of you. “Did you tell them?”

“No!” Mei responded, defending her stance. She was waving her hands in front of her face defensively, hoping that you wouldn’t just suddenly lash out at her. “You told them!”

“How?!”

“Well, before I came to talk to you, Genji really wanted to know what you thought of him, so as a good colleague I agreed to help him figure it out.” Mei retrieved a small microphone attached to the inside of her coat, along with an ear piece that dangled from one of the cords attached to the mic.

You screamed, body tumbling to your bed, hands covering your blushing face.

“It just so happened that you ended up confessing to all four of them, so the feeling is mutual! You’re welcome!”

What a great friend.

There was a faint _beep_ , and Mei looked at the clock in your room.

“Oh! I must go! The dropship is arriving in five minutes, and I need to retrieve my bag from my room!” She stood up, brushing her clothes off with the crumbs of her food and tossed her waste into your trash can. While you were laying in emotional agony on your bed, Mei came down to you and hugged you tightly, wishing you good luck.

“Good luck at the meeting! Just be honest, and don’t be shy or scared!”

She was out of the room as fast as her icicle shooting out of her gun.

 

Grumbling to yourself, you knocked on the door to Jack’s office, head hanging low, face still flushed red from embarrassment. The door opened in front of you, and you curiously lifted your head up, making direct eye contact with the blistering red glass of Jack Morrison’s visor. An eerie shiver shot your spine, your body quivering at the intense glare your commanding officer was giving you. As you walked silently into the room, you felt more pairs of eyes locking themselves on your walking frame, the glares unrelenting as you sat down on the chair situated in front of the commander’s desk.

“Um, hello, commander.” You whispered out, attempting to control the amount of shaking you were producing.

“Agent,” Jack started, the man leaning forward to place his head on his hands, his elbows planted firmly on the countertop. “Thank you for coming.”

There was a brutal, awkward silence as you tried to look at your commander’s face, but the embarrassment of the event prior to the meeting was just wrecking you inside and out. You wanted to know why you were here, especially before you would pass out at the pressure of these gazes boring into your soul.

“We would like to hear directly from your mouth and not from a microphone how you feel about us.” His voice was stern, and you buckled at the pressure rising in the room.

In a burst of words, you relayed verbatim exactly what you had told Mei earlier, following her advice (as much as you possibly could). The commander’s head stayed put, his demeanor not breaking at your flurry of words, mostly inappropriate. After you had embarrassingly deprived yourself of all your energy and emotional stability by confessing your attraction to the four men present in the room, as well as your sexual fantasies with each person, you leaned back into the seat, eyes closed and breathing ragged.

That’s it.

You were so done for.

Despite what Mei said of the men being attracted to you, you were questioning that, since to these great warriors, you weren’t worth much. What could they find in you that you can’t?

You were sure that you were going to get relieved of your duties for your inappropriate conduct and thoughts, right?

There was a soul-sucking silence roaring in the air, your heartbeats pulsing inside and outside of your body. You were absolutely positive that the men could hear your heart about to burst inside of you.

You were expecting the absolute worst.

After a few more agonizing minutes, the silence was broken by the one powerful voice that commanded the entire team.

“Do you want to hear exactly what we feel about you, agent?”

You nodded, eyes still closed, body still surging from adrenaline. Half of you wanted to know if what your best friend said was right, and the other half just wanted to flee from this entire situation. There were sounds of wood creaking as three men emerged from the shadows of Jack’s office, each man taking a side beside the commander. Each man took their turn telling you about how they felt about you, and as time passed, you realized that your best friend really was telling the truth.

“Now, agent, it’s safe to say the feeling is mutual.”

Your body relaxed at the information, your eyes slowly opening to look at the four men in front of you.

“That’s comforting to know, commander.”

You were about to apologize for your words earlier, but a man cut you off.

“I am all in for a polyamorous relationship! It sounds doable, don’t you think? Seeing that we all feel the same thing” Jesse’s southern accent rang through the air, the other three nodding their heads in agreement.

“Agreed,” Hanzo spoke, arms crossed in front of his chest. Hanzo had always intimidated you to some degree, certainly not as much as Jack, of course, but still quite intimidating.

“But, of course, much like ___ has brought up, what about the fun?”

“Oh right…” you sputtered, face looking down at Jack’s wooden desk to find comfort in the situation.

Suddenly, there were two hands on your shoulders, one of the men standing behind you and the chair you sat on, the accent coming through notifying you of who it was.

“We can follow ___’s fantasies first! Then we’ll figure out, all five of us, can figure out when we should have fun, especially since we’ll be quite busy.”

Genji, please.

“How do you suppose we do that?” his brother asked, arms still crossed.

“Well, we can all agree on following a contract of some sort, where we dictate for a whole week what we’ll be doing. We can make ___ decide on who she wants to be with for a day, and we’ll all follow along.”

“Okay, sounds fair. What do you think, agent?”

You looked back up, whisking your face at each of the men.

“Give me a paper please,” you politely asked, Jack handing you a clean piece and a pen.

Scribbling furiously, you wrote down a general idea of what you planned on doing. Handing it silently to the commander, you waited for a response.

“If you don’t mind me asking, ___, but have you done anything sexual in your life?” Hanzo asked.

You shook your head no. “No, I haven’t. I never really bothered until now, since I’m with you four. Also, I have been on birth control for a while now, so everything is fine.”

“I see.”

“Are you sure about this order, agent?” Jack called out, paper in his hands.

You nodded.

Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji took a look at the paper, the three men agreeing to what you wrote down.

“It’s a crudely made document, but it seems that everyone in this room has agreed to the terms.” Jack picked up a pen and signed his name, the others following suit, ending with you. Five signatures in black ink shone in the light of Jack’s office. Although it wasn’t an official, official document, it was a working agreement, and everyone approved of it.

“When do you want to start, agent?”

You tapped your chin for a few moments, standing up slowly when you concluded.

“I would like to start tonight, if you don’t mind?”

“Tonight it is.”


	2. Genji, Breaking Your Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here we go, the first smut I've ever written, and the first smut of this series. The succeeding chapters should be better.
> 
> Also, thanks for the interest you guys! I really appreciate it! i just hope I do this series justice, cause it was damn awesome in my head.
> 
> Toodles, my dudes. <3
> 
> P.S. Damn, 5062 words.
> 
> (see the end for more notes)

 

            A loud crash echoed in the empty hallway, a few lower ranking agents staring at the commotion. If anyone didn’t know better, they would just think that someone had dropped an item, but since some people knew better, they saw exactly what happened: you were frantically running towards your room, looking at your watch. The time was approximately 7:45 pm, and you had fifteen minutes to get into your room into somewhat more comfortable clothing before the first training session began. You clearly weren’t paying much attention to the contents of the hallway, considering you literally just collided pretty hard with an agent wheeling a small box-shaped device. You slumped to the floor, your mid-back crashing against an item that fell out of that device, much to your dismay.

            “Ah _fuck_!” you hissed, laying on the floor, rubbing your back.

            “AH! I’m so sorry!” the agent apologized, helping you get up. The thoughts flooding your head quickly overpowered and drowned out the incessant apologizing of the agent, who had helped you get up. Without saying anything, or rather, you couldn’t say anything, you patted the agent on the shoulder, notifying her that your condition was not urgent. Recollecting herself, as well as the spilled contents of the device scattered on the floor, she fled the hallway, the other bystanders following her suit. You did spy, however, that the ones who watched you fall had a rather interesting expression plastered on their face before they departed, but you ignored it and punched the code into the wall adjacent to your bedroom door.

            Dashing inside, you shredded your uniform, leaving yourself in only your shirt and some short spandex. Lifting your shirt at the back, you turned towards the mirror hanging behind your door. You let out a small hiss of breath, spying the slightly red outline on your back. You tried to relieve the pain a little by applying a cold towel on it, which actually helped quite a lot, much to your surprise. You laid face down on your bed, resting your head on your crossed arms. You stayed in that position until you heard a voice outside our door.

            “___? Are you ready?”

            “Yes, Genji, just, uh, give me a moment here…” you muttered. Getting up from your somewhat comfortable position on your bed, you pressed the button that opened your door, allowing the cyborg ninja to step foot into your humble abode. You locked it shortly after. He carried a small bag with him, which was quite odd, as you figured he wouldn’t need a bag since he stored most of his items inside his armor. Placing the bag on your desk, he sat down on your chair and began a friendly conversation.

            “So, ___, how have you been?.” he twiddled his thumbs together in his lap, with one of his legs crossed over the other. He was sitting in a position that you never saw him in, but you knew from previous observations that Genji tended to twiddle his thumbs when he’s nervous in any certainty.

            “Ah, this day has definitely been an interesting one, especially now that we've all started a relationship and agreed on everything that's coming this week, as well as crashing into another agent and injuring my back.” you rubbed your head, laughing lightly.

            “You what…?!” Genji exclaimed, rising quickly from your seat, the depression of his metallic ass prominent in the squishy material. Sighing, you faced the wall closest to your bed, lifting your shirt at the back at a height for Genji to inspect the non-life threatening damage from the collision mere minutes earlier. You could hear Genji’s tongue clicking in dismay, lightly running his robotic fingers across the red mark left by whatever you fell on.

            “___, lay down on your bed. Now, because of this injury of yours, your request actually has a full reason behind it.” Laughing, you laid down on your bed, with Genji positioning you in such a way that your pillow was comfortably resting against you. You hear a faint hiss as Genji detached his face plate from his armor, placing it on your bedside dresser. Curious to see what his face looked like, you began to shift in your bed to get a better glance, but Genji suddenly stopped you, clicking his tongue again, saying, “Ya, ya, ya, you’ll see my face in a bit. It’s best to save good things for later.” You could hear him smiling.

            “Relax, ___, this may be a little cold, but trust me, you won’t freeze.”

            Genji lifts himself from your bed, grabbing the small bag that was laying silently on top of your work desk. The sounds of your bedsheets shifting gave you a little bit of anxiety, but then again, whatever Genji was planning for you that night did involve relaxation, and whatever the hell the basic skills were (that could literally mean anything). Genji was kneeling above you, and hepushed the back of your shirt up to your neck, allowing you to get comfortable with the fabric being crunched up against you. He let of out a quiet, “Oh?” as he rested his hands on his knees.

            “Did you not wear a bra today, ___?”

            Well you certainly weren’t expecting _that_ question, especially from a man like him.

            “I woke up late and was about to miss breakfast, I didn’t want to go about the day hungry, you know? I was in a rush, especially after the entire event at the commander's office.” You attempted to shrug in the somewhat face down position you were in. Genji laughed and shifted once again behind you, and in the silence that engulfed your room you indetified a little _click_. Turning your head to the side, you glanced at the clock blinking on your dresser, the red numbers glowing a bright “8:12” against the darkness. Suddenly, you felt a cold liquid spill on to your back, casually being spread around by Genji’s quite large hand. The bag was discarded onto the floor, with the bottle that apparently was inside the bag being placed on your dresser. Clearly you see it was a bottle of oil. Wait a minute, oil?

            “Hey Genji, is that oil going to affect some of the circuitry in your body?” The concern in your tone was evident, and Genji continued spreading the oil throughout your back.

            “Oh, this? No, it won’t. This oil was made by Master Zenyatta, and it is perfectly safe to use on both robotic parts and human flesh. Do not worry.” He gently began applying pressure on to your back, moving his thumbs and hands in circular motions, beginning at the base of your spine. As quickly as he started massaging your back, you felt an extreme tight feeling scattering throughout your back.

            “___, you have quite the number of knots here, what have you been doing?” Genji questioned, his hand motions not ceasing.

            “Well, I have back problems from injuries in the past, especially in martial arts…”

            “Ah, karate?” he clapped, a hint of happiness in his words. You sighed.

            “Sorry, Genji, I did taekwondo and capoeira. Score one for Hana and Lúcio,” you giggled. The vibrations from your laughter was picked up by Genji, and he hummed along with you. You stared intently at your alarm clock, the number of minutes ticking by in a steady, but slow pace. Genji expertly massaged your back, thoroughly working through each of your knots, relieving the pressure inside your back. A soft moan escaped your lips as he focused on the area near your injury, the moan increasing in volume as Genji attacked the red mark.

            You gasped, a shock flowing through your body, and you began twitching underneath Genji’s grasp. Realizing the situation at hand, Genji released his grip on you and took you gently into his arms, dipping them underneath you to stabilize your writhing form. The cold metal of his armor felt so good against your heated frame, and you instantly began to relax once again.

            “I apologize, ___, I didn’t know that you were that sensitive in the area of your injury.”

            You giggled into the pillow, replying, “That’s fine, it’s not bad, just, please lighten up on the pressure there. As you said, it’s a bit sensitive.”

            Genji sat back up, resuming his massage of your back. To be fair, the loss of his cold robotic body made you a little disappointed, but you assumed it would be back on your skin, sooner or later.

            His massage continued for the next few minutes, and you had drifted off into a light haze of sleep. You could feel Genji continuing to massage you, and then the feeling just stopped.

            “Genji…?” you whispered out, attempting to touch him from your face down position. The bed hadn’t shifted so you knew that Genji was still there, but the absence of his touch kind of concerned you. Well, sure, you weren’t expecting the massage (well I guess you did, since it was in the contract), but you were enjoying it so much you were getting fairly irked at the loss of touch. Adding to the flame, the warmth of your underside contrasted the coolness of your back, and you instantly wanted Genji to massage you in the front.

            “Is there something wrong? I was just going to grab the bottle to add more oil.”

            You hesitated at your request. What would he think? You were positive that Genji only wanted to give you a back massage for your relaxation exercise for the night, but considering the contrasting temperature of two sides of your body, you wanted more. Inhaling a deep breath, you exhaled out a curt, “Can you please massage my front side as well?”

            Silence. Ah, well, there you go, your wants casually ruining the mood, whatever that was in your room. The bed shifted, and Genji carefully flipped you around, your shirt rolling down on your torso. You situated yourself comfortably on your bed, resting your head on your pillow, and Genji kneeled above your thighs, resting on them when he was situated. Then, you remembered that his face plate was gone.

            “Oh damn,” you sighed, finally taking in the ninja’s exposed face.

            He smiled, “You like what you see? Are you surprised to know that I have a face?” His warm brown eyes gazed deeply into yours, earning a shudder from your body. You didn’t know what was going on, but you certainly enjoyed the sensation.

            You reached out and touched his face, fingers gently caressing the right side. His left hand took yours, his face nuzzling against your warm hand, breathing in your scent. “You know, I know you have a face. The person who I don’t think has a face is 76. I’m starting to think that that visor of his _is_ his face. But I’m going to be honest with you, your parents did a damn good job.” He smiled against your hand.

            His face was so soft, his green ( _green_ ) hair pushing out of the remaining head armor. You asked him if he could take off his remaining head armor, and he surprisingly could. And soon enough, Genji’s wild, neon green hair was free of its metallic confines, and you instantly sat up, shifting your position where you were straddling him, playing with his hair. Genji’s green hair was equally soft as his face, and after taking a closer look, you realized he smelled faintly of flowers. Well, now you know where he likes to nap, the not-so-obvious flower bed in the atrium.

            You weren’t taking into account how close in proximity you were to Genji’s face, as your primary goal was to just run your hands through his hair. You were having such a wonderful time enjoying your journey into Genji’s hair in face, you didn’t notice that Genji was applying oil to the front of your body, under your shirt and massaging you. It was a ticklish feeling, but you didn’t mind. You gasped, grabbing a small section of his hair, and Genji hissed, his cold hands pressing on your stomach.

            “___, I was planning on having this somewhat relaxing session last for at least an hour, but seeing that you’re so eager to touch me, I guess we can move on to the main event.”

            You were so lost in thought that you didn’t hear Genji repeatedly asking you a question.

            “___, can I take your shirt off?” Mind blanking, you nodded, and Genji’s massage oil slicked hands grabbed your shirt, carefully extracting it from your body. Genji wiped his hands with your shirt, cleaning them, and focused back on your exposed skin. Shuddering once again (man, you are good at this) at the cold temperatures in your room, you were met with silence (again) as Genji stared at your naked torso. The two of you locked eyes.

            And just as swiftly as your shirt came off, Genji had taken your lips, growling, the force of his mouth eliciting a gasp from you. You moaned into his mouth, your open mouth being an opportunity for Genji to sneak his tongue in, exploring the inside of your mouth. His hands were roaming your front, cupping your breasts and jiggling them, running his thumbs and massaging them against the soft mounds of flesh. Genji broke free from your mouth, a trail of saliva connecting you two, and he shifted his focus from your mouth to your neck. He hummed into the nape of your neck, causing your body to twitch, his strong, robotic arms holding you down tightly against his body. Your body’s twitching was causing him to act against you, and from your position against his body you could feel it. This was really happening.

            Genji licked your neck, varying the pressures of his tongue’s little dance on your skin, eliciting more soft moans from you. He moved back to your mouth, kissing it, and began kissing down your neck and to your sternum, where he nuzzled his face against your breasts. His right hand enveloped your left breast fully, squeezing it, and Genji attacked your nipple, flicking his tongue against it.

“So soft, so warm…”

The surge of pleasure hit you, forcing out a cry, and your hands grabbed his hair once again, pushing his face and his mouth towards your nipple.

            It was your first time doing something like this. You, being clearly inexperienced, had no idea what to do in this instance. When you were younger, you were expecting to have a sweet, intimate moment with a human being, not a cyborg. But nevertheless, you truly admired Genji and his spirit, so you didn’t mind that the man who you’d spend your first time with was not fully human. Your lack of movement flashed a red light at Genji, and he stopped his actions to ask if you were okay. Nodding, you began to explain your issue, but Genji understood it before you even spoke.

            “Do not worry, ___, I will take good care of you. After all, this is your first time, and I'm honored that you chose me first.”

           "I wanted to go in age order, so you are lucky you're the youngest."             

           You knew much of what was happening, as you’ve seen your fair share of pornography, but now that you’re actually engaged in the act, you were nervous. You wanted to please him at the best of your ability.

            Genji cautiously led your hand towards his now evident package, and he fumbled with a few things down there. A few seconds later, his cock sprang forth, and he placed your hand on it, you sighing at the thickness of it. He moved to your other breast, massaging the one he neglected, flicking his tongue on your hard nipple, sucking on it, kissing it. You arched your back towards him, the pain on your back now being replaced by sheer, pure pleasure.

            “Genji…Genji!” you cried out, and Genji latched off your nipple, smirking.

            “Nice to see you’re enjoying this,” his voice low, primal. The gaze in his eyes were now laced with lust.

            “I want to touch you, Genji, please?” you begged, your hand gently pumping his shaft. His breath began to shallow, your touch electrifying him (in a good way, his body isn’t going to short circuit here). He nodded, and you stepped off of your bed, laying him down. You climbed back on the bed, positioning yourself so that Genji’s pulsating cock was in front of your face, and Genji’s face was, you guessed it, behind your wetness.

            You stared at Genji in the opening between your legs, and he raised his eyebrow at you, licking his lips seductively.

            “Ah, I see you have a taste for this, don’t you?”

            Your face turned red, replying, “Well, I’ve seen these in videos frequently, so I assumed it was a normal thing?” Genji’s deep laughter echoed in the room, not helping your heating face.

            “You watch porn, don’t you? What else do you watch?”

            “The usual.”

            “That’s not very specific, ___.”

            “Ah, well, considering what I wrote down on that paper, the four of you know very well what my preferences are.”

            “I just wanted to make sure~”

            You groaned and faced his cock once again. Damn that moon gorilla. You spent a few moments staring at it, glorifying it. The slight curve of his shaft, the way his precum glistened against the pink head. It was just riling you up.

            Taking his cock into your hand, you began pumping it again, starting off slowly. You didn’t know how well your arms would fare in this situation, so you planned on expanding your energy by going at a generally slow tempo. Approaching his cock, you enveloped the head into your mouth, sucking gently, flicking your tongue against the tip, whisking the precum away into your mouth. Genji growled against your clothed pussy, and you moaned against the tip of his cock. You felt his fingers dip into your spandex, pulling it down along with your panties, leaving your wet slit at the mercy of his tongue and fingers.

            Genji sighed in admiration and dove in, licking your slit all of the way, burrowing his face in your pussy. You didn’t want him to do all of the work, so you reciprocated, going down as far your can on his cock, swirling your tongue against the shaft, swallowing every now and then to vary the pressure inside your mouth. What didn’t fit inside your mouth you worked with your hands, and your other hand dove down underneath his cock to massage his balls. Genji once again groaned against you, and he took your lower lips in his mouth, lightly pinching them with his lips and rubbing them. Taking his fingers, he spread your lips wide open, revealing your nub, and he viciously attacked that as well. Your head shot back from his cock, crying out his name, sobbing uncontrollably as the Japanese male sucked and played with your precious bundle of nerves. In response to his mouth eating you out, your hand tightly latched on to his shaft, and you impatiently began jacking him off. The pleasure pulsing through your body right now was unbelievable! Wow, what a feeling.

            You resumed your sucking on Genji’s cock, every now and then dragging your finger on a bulging vein. Clearly that had a good effect on Genji, as his body shuddered, and the intensity of his tongue intensified against your slit.

            Suddenly Genji separated himself from your slit and you mewled, the lack of touch affecting your thoughts. What happened next, took you in shock.

            A cold finger entered your warmth, the temperature difference causing you to press your legs together. Well, you tried. Genji was just far stronger than you, and his forearms were resisting your urge to rub your legs together.

            “Genji!” you cried out, his finger pressing against your walls, twisting, curling downwards repeatedly. The repetitive motion made you even more wet, your juices flowing out from you, dripping down your leg and on Genji’s chest. A second finger quickly joined the first, and now the man was scissoring you, stretching you out, preparing you for the main course later that day. You attempted to hold back your screams, failing as one escaped you. Genji thrusted himself up into your mouth, his cock going just far enough where you were comfortable, and he panted out, “Save your screaming for later, I’ll be making sure that you won’t be holding back.” His voice. Goddamn, that voice. You were a shaking mess right now, what more so when you have the others?

            Genji’s fingers continued to move inside you, his mouth now returning to your neglected nub. Groaning against his cock in your mouth, your knees gave out. Genji swiftly caught you as you fell back, and he pushed you off, sitting up.

            “Face me, ___, now.” he barked out, and you did. He pulled you towards himself, and his snuggled his face into your breasts once again, taking in your scent. You grinded your hips against his cock, his hands moving in circles on your ass. He followed your rhythm, checking if his cock was rubbing perfectly against your slit. You groaned, getting increasingly impatient as the clock continued to tick.

            “Genji…please, just take me already!” you cried out, slamming your hips down on his cock. You locked eyes with him the second time that night, your flushed face proving to be irresistible to the younger Shimada. He brought his face to your ears. You could hear him panting hard, and it was so hot you were literally unraveling right before him.

            “Before I do,” another pant, “I’m giving you a choice on how you want this done,” one more pant, “I wanna make your first time good, you hear me?” His breath was warm against your skin, and his body, on the other hand was cold against your skin. The clock was ticking, you wanted it already. You wanted to feel his cock inside of you, thoroughly fucking you, and you quickly blurted out, “Fuck me, hard, so fucking hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow-”

            He laughed, rubbing your scalp through your hair. “Mm, baby, I’ll do just that.”

            Instantly he positioned himself at your entrance, and he brutally thrusted upward.

            “Genji!!” you shrieked, your pussy clamping tightly on him, your hands gripping tightly on his hair.

“Ah, shit, あなたはとても暖かいです。” God his Japanese.The feeling of his cock finally inside of you, now _that_ was something. Pleasure overpowered your pain, and he wasted no time keeping his promise. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrusted upward, your bed shaking and moving with every thrust he made.

            He was powerful, energetic, and definitely rough. Each thrust he made your breasts would bounce, and Genji wasted no time in taking them both in his hands, alternating his attention between the two nipples.

            “Ah, ah!”

            “とてもおいしい,” he hissed. **God, his Japanese.**

            Suddenly he threw you on your back and grabbed your thighs. He spread them apart, keeping them above your chest, and went down on you once again. He started cursing in Japanese, each thrust he made varying the way he said it. You were a mess, a hot mess, your mind going blank at what was happening. You could feel your bed buckling against the pressure and the power of the man above you, and you were sure as hell that whoever was outside could hear what was happening.

            Fuck those rumors.

            You were getting the real thing right here.

            You didn’t give a shit.

            Genji dropped your thighs and grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head with one hand, and the other hand circling your clit. His head was tilted back, his skin glistening with sweat, his hair slightly damp. The moonlight in your room from the extremely high window cast an ethereal light on the ninja, casting his face in a white glow, transforming him into this magical creature who was pleasuring you right at this moment.

            The sounds coming out of your mouth were not normal. You couldn’t find the words, let alone the right sounds that fit with the situation at hand.

            Genji continued pounding against you, his pace somehow becoming harder and harder, rougher, and faster. Man, that cyborg body of his could do amazing things.

            Your cries proportionally rose in intensity and volume as Genji pounded into you. The hand that was rubbing your clit moved to your open mouth, and you took him in, licking the cold digits. He imitated the actions of his pelvis to the actions of his fingers, and his fingers were soon thrusting inside your mouth. You could taste yourself on his fingers, and damn you were wet. So wet. You tasted interesting, but then again, you knew this didn’t really taste that good, but if you’re in the middle of having the best time of your life, then sure, it tasted fantastic!

            “Genji…” you called out, “Genji, I’m going to cum…please!”

            The ninja roared and let go of you, flipping you around, propping you up on your hands and knees. He climbed up above you and thrust himself in, once again wasting no time. He pushed your chest onto the edge of the bed, your face almost touching the floor, and each thrust he made was pushing you closer and closer to the ground.

            “Say my name, baby, say it more!” Genji hissed, changing the angle of his thrusts, hitting you in the sweetest spot. **Damn, that pet name**.

            “Genji! Genji, Genji, oh baby please,” you were sobbing at this point.

            He lowered his face down to yours, taking your chin into his hand. He sharply brought you upwards, your back arching down towards the bed, inserting his fingers into your mouth again, causing you to gurgle a little at the excess liquid flowing out of your mouth. Genji was clearly unraveling too, his thrusts becoming a little more disheveled as time passed. He roared loudly, flipping you around one more time.

            “I want to see your face as I cum inside you, you hear me?!”

            You cried out, hoping that would be an adequate response.

            “Answer me!!”

            “Yessss, ah!”

            He laid on top of you, smothering you in his cold armor. The cool touch of his armor felt so good, a nice cooldown on your heating, flushed skin. His clean thrusts earlier had disappeared now, and you were both breaking into pieces as the pleasure of skin and metal clashing against skin consumed the both of you. Genji snaked his hands down to your ass, squeezing them, and you clenched down on him.

            “Cum, baby, I’m gonna drench you in white.”

            “Fuck, Genji!”

            Suddenly he brought forth three enormous thrusts, each thrust penetrating you deeper and deeper, and you felt his cock tense up, milking you on the inside. You dragged your fingers in his hair, clutching it tightly, and you clamped down on his cock, helping him milk out as much as you could from his cock. His breathing began to slow down, and he swallowed, the air drying out his lungs and throat from the session you just had. You were shaking heavily, the waves of your orgasm riding out, and you squeezed your thighs on Genji’s waist, hoping it would help you calm down.

            He lifted himself off of you, carrying you up with him. He was still inside of you, his cock still pulsing, somehow not finished drenching you in white, as he said. He kissed you, much more gently this time, caressing your face and body softly with his hands. You moaned, clenching.

            Genji got up, you in his arms, and expertly flipped you around.

            Oh man.

            He walked towards the mirror hanging on your door, and you were both in a mess. Your bodies were sweaty, glistening in the moonlight. Your hair, as well as Genji’s, messy, unruly, with some strands clinging on to your sweaty bodies.

            Genji brought out a guttural laugh, licking the lobe of your ear. As a response, you clamped down on him again.

            “Shit, look at you, and that was all just from me, the basics.” He lightly kissed your neck. “You did a great job, ___, and I’m glad you enjoyed this.”

            Without another word exchanged (you’d lost your voice for the night), he pulled out of you, and his cum flooded out of your pussy, the mirror showing how erotic the entire situation was. Genji positioned you in such a way where he could spread your lower lips open, and he prodded his fingers inside you, bringing out more cum that hid away in the depths of your caverns. He flipped you back around, and you took his hand and licked it clean, tasting his bittersweet cum and your juices mixed together.

            You sighed, resting your head against his.

            “Let’s get you cleaned up now, shall we?” He grinned. You nodded, all the strength leaving you.

Genji walked towards the bathroom, not leaving you in his grip.

“You did well!” He puffed out.

You responded by giving him a kiss. When the two of you separated, he said, “Well, it seems your bed’s taken quite a beating, I hope it’ll still be good enough to sleep in.”

           

            Oh shit, he’s right.

 

            You shrugged. “Well, I can just sleep on you. Your armor feels really nice right now.”

 

**Night 1 - Genji**

**Please give me a massage, specifically one with oil. Then teach me how this works. It's my first time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sex in real life is not the same as porn.  
> 2) あなたはとても暖かいです。- You are so warm.  
> 3) とてもおいしい – Very delicious.


	3. McCree, a Horse Ride into the Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

 Warmth. A small breeze drifted into your room from the slightly open window, the blinds open just enough for sunlight to enter and bask on your face. Another breeze entered your room, ruffling your hair. The sound of agents milling around the hallways and just the _warmth_ that exuded from the windowsill made you stir around in your…bed. Oh right, your bed.

The events from the last night had completely destroyed your bed. When you and Genji emerged from the bathroom clean from your risqué escapade, it was just utterly fucked up. The sheer force of Genji pounding relentlessly into you last night had damaged the springs on your bed, and your bedframe had splintered. Your beddings were shredded from the sharp angles on Genji’s cybernetic body, the mattress showing signs of tear as well. Your last words as you entered the bathroom in Genji’s arms ended up happening, as you stirred to the body of Genji Shimada. He wore one of your towels around his torso to give you something somewhat soft to lay on, as well as setting his body on his low power mode to give you a source of warmth.

Your eyes fluttered open and you yawned lightly, your head resting on Genji’s sternum. Craning your neck to look at his face, you noticed that he was drooling a little, and you let out a tiny laugh as you carefully wiped it off his mouth. The movement made Genji take a deep breath, and soon enough his eyes opened as well.

“Good morning, ___. Have a good sleep?” He rested his hand on your head, running it up and down your hair, eliciting another yawn from your mouth. Sliding your body up his chest to lay your forehead on his, you kissed his nose and replied.

“Pretty good, considering my bed was shattered last night.”

He scoffed, the hand in your hair moving to your cheek and his other hand moving to your ass. Squeezing your ass and caressing your cheek he took you in his mouth, the two of you sharing a kiss, which, by the way, is a really good way to wake up. You let out a moan and broke away, Genji frowning.

“Hey, it’s morning, and according to that contract, your day is over.”

You threw your legs up against the bed, finding your slippers. You tried to stand up, _tried_ to stand up, but your legs just weren’t having it. After a failed attempt, you crashed back down on your bed, hitting Genji, and he let out an, “Oof.” You giggled, and flicked him on his forehead.

“Ya, I need my legs, massage them for me.” You ordered, poking your legs, making sure he wasn’t half-awake and the he was fully awake. The ninja sat up, getting behind you, and began massaging your legs. He rested his head in your hair, breathing, the lavender scent from the soap you used last night still present, although faint. The two of you hummed together quietly, staying together for the next few minutes. The sunlight flowing in to the room was getting brighter, and the warmth was increasing along with it. You took in a breath to enjoy the moment, but that didn’t last long, since someone was knocking on the door.

            Genji practically flew out of the bed, wrapping the towel on his chest around your waist, and helped you get up. Oh, that’s right, you had no clothes on. You quickly asked Genji to give you a shirt, and he threw you your shirt, that was on the floor, that was drenched in cum from when he used it clean the cum on the floor. You sighed, slightly annoyed, and Genji just laughed and shrugged at you. “You take showers every morning, so this won’t matter.” The knock repeated on the door, and you called out.

            Standing up, magically with no repercussions from the night before, you pushed Genji into the bathroom, closed the bathroom door, and walked to your door. Straightening the cum drenched shirt (which luckily was on the back side and not the front), you pressed the button and the door opened.

            “Hey there, ___! How was…”

            Angela poked her head into your room, gawking at the disaster scene that was your bed.

            “Oh my!” she exclaimed, “Your bed is just-”

            “Destroyed, yes, Angela, I’m fully aware.” You sighed, taking a breath.

            “Ah, how? A bed simply just does not break unless something happened!”

           "Well, I had some fun with Genji last night..."

           "Genji?! How hard did he go on you?"

           "Um, a fair amount. It was quite nice for my first time?"

           "Oh my! He needs to do some maintenance! I need to check if some wiring got misplaced!"

            There a loud cough from your bathroom, and Angela barged in, apologizing.

            “No, no, no I can do maintenance tomorrow!” you heard Genji from inside your bathroom, his voice slightly muffled.

            “No, Genji, you’re doing maintenance _now_ , and Winston will be there to ensure that nothing inside went wrong! What did I tell you! You’re supposed to be gentle if you were to do something like this!”

            You could hear Genji faintly crying inside, clearly scared of the doctor. Watching the scene unfolding in front of you between Angela and Genji, where she essentially just manhandled a much larger man out of your bathroom and through your door, you couldn’t help but bark out laughter. You doubled over, pointing at Genji as his body was thrown over Angela’s shoulder. He looked at you as Angela stormed off, suddenly realizing that he had left his entire mask/helmet on top of your dresser.

            “___! My mask! Save me!” he called out, flailing his arms towards your door.

            You sprinted (wow, look at you) towards your dresser, gathering his mask, the oil bottle, and his small bag, and chased after the angry Swiss doctor. Luckily, there was a group of agents that had passed by in the hallway intersecting yours, and you barely managed to re-attach Genji’s mask to his face unseen. He thanked you kindly, with Angela turning around to apologize for Genji. A loud _thunk_ was heard as Genji’s metal face hit the wall, and you immediately felt sorry for the man. You told Angela that you didn’t mind, since you thoroughly enjoyed the night. Angela wished you a good rest of the week, and she left, along with the crying ninja, murder plastered on her face.

 

            You walked back to your room, the towel around your waist slowly starting to fall off, decreasing the amount of time that you could be seen outside. Fortunately, you moved just fast enough that no one really saw you, and a few seconds later you arrived back in your room. With a guest…?

            “Well now, Genji made quite a mess, ain’t he?”

            Leaning on your doorframe, you stared at the cowboy standing in the middle of the room, who was inspecting the bed. McCree’s weight was shifted on to his left foot, his right foot tapping at a large chunk of bedframe on the floor, arms crossed. He turned around and faced you, jumping at the sight of you, which honestly wasn’t really appealing. You had a cum stained shirt on and a towel around your waist. Yeah, not that appealing.

            McCree let out a chuckle, grabbing your waist and closing the door. You stared at his face, his beard and hair looking quite healthy. Curious to see if his hair was just as soft as Genji’s you reached out to touch it, but your hand was briskly stopped by McCree’s. He shook his head, saying, “Now, now, darlin’, save that for later.” You pouted, looking away. All you wanted to do was touch his hair, why wouldn’t he let you? McCree spied your frowning face and cupped your face in his hands, tilting it upwards.

            “Aw, darlin’, don’t make that face at me. I won’t be able to help myself.”

            You rolled your eyes at the larger, older man, pushing on his chest.

            “Jesse, darlin’, I know you’re eager for tonight, but can you please let a lady get cleaned up and ready for the mornin’?” You crudely attempted to imitate his accent and speech pattern, but you soon figured out that you talking in that accent just sounded awful. McCree let out a roar, patting your head as his voice echoed in the room.

            “Alright babe, go take your shower. You don’t want to walk around in the shirt that ninja boy came on.” He winked and walked out of your room. You observed him as he left, watching his serape flow gently with the breeze circulating in your room. He stepped out of the room and turned around, tipping his hat at you before he walked away, pressing the button to shut your door. You let out a smile. What a weirdly adorable old man. You couldn’t wait to kiss him tonight. You speedily stripped yourself of your clothing and jumped into the tub, celebrating at the shower that you were finally able to take.

 

            The sounds of people talking murmured throughout the dining hall. You noticed that more agents had returned from missions, so the security issue that you were concerned with the previous day had dissipated a little. You walked hastily to the food, grabbing a plate. Overwatch was quite known for its vast food options, and man, you never got sick of it.

            You decided to go for some steamed buns (thanks Mei), some sauce for the steamed buns, a few large pieces of bacon, some rice, and a glass of hot chocolate. Briskly moving to the tables, you spied the infamous table, where the main high ranking Overwatch officials would sit and dine at. You find Reinhardt, Winston, Hanzo, Genji, Bastion, and Angela sitting there, laughing and talking. Soldier 76’s seat was empty, so you deduced that he was probably at a meeting, much like the one you had yesterday, but less interrogative.

            Finding a seat along with the other agents like you, you were about to sit down, but a large hand on your shoulder prevented your ass from touching that seat.

            “Say, darlin’ how about you come eat with us at the big table?” McCree asked, his hand playfully squeezing your shoulder.

            You shook your head, replying, “But Jesse, that table’s for the big-shots. I shouldn’t be there.” You resumed your act of sitting down, the four agents at the table looking at you two, clearly curious to know what exactly what was happening. You smiled sheepishly at them, eyes apologizing for what was happening, but before you could sit down, McCree had wrapped his free arm around you, lifted you up, and carried you to the “big-shot” table. You shrieked loudly, the hall falling silent as McCree “gently” took you to the table.

            When you arrived, crudely in that matter, at your seat at the table, the mess hall lit up back into stories and jokes. Angela rubbed your shoulder, apologizing for McCree’s actions, and McCree shot back, “Angela, you gotta stop saying sorry for us, she can handle it!”

            Eyes shooting at Jesse from the side of the table, Mercy hissed, “Well if you men do not apologize for your actions, someone has. Especially you, Genji, you almost broke yourself as much as ___’s bed last night!”

            You choked a little on your food. The table lit up in snickers as they all looked at Genji, his face falling. Hanzo elbowed his brother on the side, scolding him in Japanese.

               “ 彼女を殺す気かよ、お前？” Hanzo hissed, hitting his brother once again.

You couldn’t help but smirk at the two men. Genji did break your bed, and it was still shattered in your room, so you assumed he deserved it.

            “Say, are you ready for today?” McCree asked you, taking a sip of his coffee. The coffee spilled a little on his beard, and you took a napkin and wiped it off.

            “Yes.” you replied nonchalantly, eating your food. McCree smiled and patted your head (why do people like patting your head). He nodded in approval at you and continued eating his food.

            The table was silent for a while until Reinhardt said, “ ___, is it true that you're now with Genji?”

            “Yes, Reinhardt, I am, as well as Hanzo, Jesse, and the commander."

           "I see!"

           "Also, seeing how last night happened, I’m probably going to need many replacement beds.”

The massive German guffawed, slamming his large hands onto the table.

“Do not worry, we’ll take care of your bed.”

Suddenly the hall once again fell silent, and you craned your neck over Bastion to see Soldier 76 walk into the dining hall. The entire room watched him as he obtained his food, and as quickly as he walked in, he was gone, not before his visor faced you and stared into your soul.

 

 

McCree had told you to meet him in the garden of the headquarters at 3 pm, and you obliged, sitting in the shade of a willow tree casting over a small fountain. You were listening to some music on your phone, courtesy of Hana, and the upbeat music of the Korean song pumped through your veins, enlightening your mood. You sat in the shade quietly, the wind blowing a breeze every now and then, rustling the trees. The music urged your feet to get up, and soon enough you found yourself dancing (trying) to the beat of the song.

“우린 할 수가 없었단다 실패/서로가 서롤 전부 믿었기에” the song blared.

You were so caught up in your dancing you didn’t notice that McCree was behind you, watching you as you were swaying with the wind. He approached you, took out one of your ear buds, and said, “Darlin’ it’s time to start.”

Whisking your body around, you were confused since training would start at 8 pm, and that knowing the contents of the contract you would _need_ to start at 8 pm, but you were just as confused and surprised when you found an actual horse behind Jesse. The horse Jesse brought with him was absolutely stunning. She had a sleek, black coat and a flowing, white mane, and you gawked at the beautiful creature in front of you. You swiftly put away your phone and headed towards the horse, slowly placing your hand on her neck and petting her. Jesse followed behind you, bundling you up into his muscular arms, flushing your body close against his.

“Well darlin’, it’s time for a date!”

“Are you taking me on a horse ride?!" You exclaimed, excitement running through you. "I've never ridden a horse!"

“Perfect! Glad I made a good call for you, darlin'~"

 

McCree had an exact route planned for your horseback ride, his knowledge of working through back roads becoming evident as he skillfully led you to your destination. His horse was ridiculously fast and powerful, thundering through the paths Jesse would lead her on. You looked around you as the nature flew past, the birds flying ahead in the partly cloudy day, the wind cool against your skin. You stuck your arms out to your side as you rode past some trees, your hands touching the silky petals of flowers blooming on the sides of the road. Jesse was smiling behind you, happy that you were enjoying your first horseback ride.

You closed your eyes and leaned back, resting your head in the comfortable crook of Jesse’s arm and his neck, with Jesse sliding you closer to his body. He kissed your temple, his beard tickling you, causing you to giggle. Taking the opportunity, you brushed your hand through his wild hair, the other taking his hat off of his head. Jesse was about to take his hat from you, but you placed it on your head, crying out, “It’s high noon,” and pretended to shoot his Peacemaker at fake targets.

He laughed at the imitation. “Darlin’ my hat looks mighty fine on you.”

“Do you think so?” You tilted your head up, smirking.

“Darlin’ I know so.” He winked.

“Do you know what else looks good on me?” You asked, eyes brimming with mischief.

“What?”

“You.” You put the hat on your chest, cackling out, tears dripping down your face from laughing so hard.

McCree’s face was amused, and his robotic arm that was on your waist slowly slid down in between your pants and panties, leaving it there. The warmth from his hand made your groan, and you shifted on the saddle. He started toying with you, rubbing your clit from the fabric and pressing his fingers into your covered hole. You were getting wet, and McCree was thoroughly enjoying the state you were in.

Then, he stopped. You were so compelled to punch him for stopping, but then you realized that his horse had stopped as well.

“Darlin’, we’re here.”

He got off the horse, lifting you up and over, carefully setting you on the floor. He securely tied his horse to a post, giving her a soft pat on the neck, before joining you once again.

You looked out and saw a field in front of you, flowers of various colors sprouting from the ground. Farther ahead was the ocean, the tides clearly visible on the hill that you were on. To the left of you was the base, the outdoor training area littered with agents practicing their technical skills and others practicing with their weapons. You gasped at the sight. It was late afternoon, around 4:30, and the sun was low in the sky. You and Jesse were basked in an orange glow, the water in the distance glowing a liquid gold. Jesse wrapped his arms around you again, nuzzling his face into your head. The two of you stayed like that, you breathing in the scent of fresh air, him breathing in your scent. You sighed, and stretched, Jesse allowing you some space to stretch, your back popping in some spots. The ride there had stiffened up your back a little, so the stretching helped you out.

“So, whatcha think for your first horse ride, my little dancer?” Jesse asked, twirling you around until you faced him, grabbing your waist and your hand, ballroom dancing you around.

“It was wonderful, Jesse. I really appreciate it,” you smiled, “I also appreciate that you know something else besides line dancing.”

You two continued to dance, Jesse twirling you around every now and then. Without any warning, you jumped up into his arms, knocking off his hat. You ran your hands up through his soft beard to his hair and locked eyes with him. Jesse brought you close, decreasing the distance between you and kissed you. You sweetly moaned into his mouth, the large man squeezing you close. The dance of your tongues in your mouths was delightful, leaving you as a shuddering mess at the embrace of the husky cowboy.

Jesse grinned at you, kissing you on the forehead before saying, “It’s time to head back, it's getting quite late.”

He untied his horse from the post and helped you up once again. You picked up his hat for him, handing it back, but he let you wear it. He did say that it looked mighty fine on you.

 

You and Jesse McCree arrived back at the base, just in the middle of dinner. He kissed you one more time before you both separated, whispering to you to meet him in his room. Jesse left on his horse, without his hat, heading towards her stable, and you walked inside the base, getting your dinner. You had an hour and a half to get some food, and once you got to the dining hall, get some food you did. People did stare at you as you walked in gleefully with Jesse’s hat on, but you didn’t mind. You had a great afternoon.

 

The time was 7:57 pm when you knocked on McCree’s door, wearing a clean shirt and a different set of short spandex. You heard some heavy thumps inside his room, the volume increasing as he approached the door, opening it and letting you in. He was in a tight black shirt and some jeans, which highlighted the muscles on his chest extremely well. Jesse locked the door, taking your hand and placing you on his bed, him standing in front of you. You slid back until your back touched the wall, and you looked at him, eyes grinning, head tilted to the side. You tipped his hat on your head to play with him, McCree sighing, taking your hat off his head.

“You know, I was gonna do this in your room, but seeing as that idiot ninja decided to ruin your bed, I figured we’d just do it here.”

He crawled on the bed, slowly. You reached out, touching his face and beard (you really liked his beard). You pulled him in close to you, and his hands moved to your hips, gripping them tightly, but comfortably. He sealed your lips in another kiss, nibbling lightly on your bottom lip. His tongue worked magic inside your mouth, your hands running through his hair (you really liked doing that), at the same time bringing him to you, increasing the force on your mouths.

Jesse separated his mouth from you, trailing kisses down your throat and into the nape of your neck, finding the most sensitive spot on your body, eliciting a mewl from you. He blew a raspberry in your neck, causing you to twitch and grab on to his shoulders, and he chuckled, the movements surging pleasure into your veins. Jesse nibbled and sucked on various parts of your neck, leaving small bite marks, and his hands began roaming under your shirt. He moved you away from the wall and more towards the middle of the bed, laying you down. During the shift, you managed to discard his shirt, exposing his large tanned chest, tufts of coarse dark hair waving hi.

The American cowboy hitched on to your shirt, lifting it up and above your head, tossing it into the forming pile of clothing on the floor. Jesse raised his eyebrows, whistling at you, since you decided for your convenience and theirs that a bra wouldn’t be necessary. You giggled like a child (no, not like that), and McCree descended on your fleshy mounds, his beard tickling your soft, sensitive flesh. He squeezed your breasts together, pressing your nipples together, where he flicked his tongue against each one. You arched your back and pulled on his hair, gasping out his name, as he consumed the little buds on your chest, taking his time sucking on them. At the same time, Jesse was massaging your breasts, nuzzling his face in between them as well, moving your breasts in various directions. He twisted a nipple in between the fingers of his robotic arm, his mouth clenching tightly on the other.

You arched your back up, your crotch hitting his chest, wet with desire. Jesse released your breasts and attacked your mouth as his hands pulled your spandex down. Trailing kisses down your neck and torso, he placed his face at your clothed sex, licking your clit through the fabric. You moaned, inhaling sharply, the grip you had on his hair unrelenting as he licked you through your panties. You took one of your breasts into your hand, playing with the nipple, heightening the pleasure you were pumping into your core. Jesse stopped temporarily to rub his cold, metal finger against your slit, then pushed ripped the cloth off as his finger delved into your hole.

You covered your mouth with your free hand, moaning heavily into it. McCree’s fingers were expertly stretching you out, preparing you. You thought that he was preparing you quite early, but you shrugged that thought off, enjoying the pleasure you derived from the twisting, scissoring, and curling of his fingers in your pussy.

His fingers were curled up, tugging upwards, the sensation making you clench on his fingers. He tugged at a gentle, yet fast pace, your body shaking, your arms clinging on to his shoulders and your feet flailing as your orgasm was creeping up on you.

“Hah, Jesse!” you called out, the movement of his fingers quickening. He grunted, staring at you as you tried to contain your sounds and regain your sense of sanity. You were coming closer to your orgasm, and right as Jesse was going to tip you over the edge, he tugged hard. You shrieked out, digging your nails into his shoulder, and you shivered, your juices squirting out on to his hands and chest. At this point you were panting heavily, riding out the waves of your first orgasm for the night, but seeing that McCree’s package hasn’t shown his head yet, you knew you were just starting.

McCree removed his fingers from your hole, licking the juices off of them sensually. He pulled you up into a kiss, his hands leading to your ass, spreading your cheeks. As he kissed you, you could feel him spread your cheeks and let them slap back together, the sound echoing throughout the room. You broke free from his kiss, and you massaged his beard.

“Let me touch you now, please?”

Jesse smiled, “Of course, darlin’, it can’t just be me having fun around here.”

He sat up on his bed, his back resting on his pillow, and you seductively crawled forward. You roughly pulled him in for another kiss, fighting him with your tongue, and McCree gasped as your sudden action. He was getting extremely turned on by this, as you spied the bulge in his jeans getting larger, much larger. You detached from his mouth again, a trail of saliva connecting you two, and you repeated what he did to you. You trailed kisses down his neck, the tuft of hair on his chest, and you rushed over to his nipple, taking it in your mouth as you played with the other.

A deep growl escaped McCree’s lips, his head leaning back on the wall, his hands running through your hair, urging you onwards. You alternated between his two dark nipples, using your free hand to rub circles down your clit, spreading your wetness. He cursed out, his accent thick and hard, and you grinned in your kisses. Trailing back down his chest, you arrived at his jeans, and you kissed his bulge through his pants, much like what he had done with you. You unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans, leaving him in his boxers (wow, he actually wears them). Smothering his bulge, you lapped him up, one hand creating friction between his covered cock and his boxers, the other hand massaging his chest, tickling his chest hair.

He growled against you, bucking his hips outward, the impatience his body causing him to shake. You were so turned on at the sight of the large man whimpering in front of you, you used your strength to literally rip his boxers off of him, shocking the man.

“Well, look at you, darlin’, tearing me to shreds.”

You licked your lips, giving him a short peck, and focusing your attention back on his cock.

Goddamn, this man is **thick**.

Apparently you had been staring at his cock for a while, because McCree called out to you, asking if you were okay. You nodded, praising his manhood. Taking the massive man’s equally massive cock in your hands, you started pumping him, your mouth quickly covering the head, sucking on it. He groaned in your mouth, bucking upwards, and you confidently took more inside your mouth, taking him about halfway, before you couldn’t fit anymore due to his girth. You pumped faster, harder, your head bobbing up and down, creating different noises in order to have the large man wither before you. You could see him panting heavily, sweat glistening in the light of the room, his hands working magic on your hair. Grinning into his cock, you powered through your job.

You began to prepare yourself for what McCree would potentially do. Pumping him as hard as you possibly could, as well as smother your mouth around him, Jesse unraveled in front of you, roaring out your name as he bucked hard into your mouth, his _entire_ length fitting inside your mouth. You apparently prepared yourself real well, since you didn’t gag, and Jesse laced your throat with lines of cum, coming out in powerful bursts.

You swallowed as best as you could against his cock in your mouth, releasing him only when you couldn’t breathe. Some cum dribbled down the side of your mouth, and McCree licked his cum off of your face. He ordered you to flip on to your hands and knees, and he positioned your ass up close to his face. You were expecting him to already take you, since your limbs were honestly going to give out, but instead, you heard his dresser cabinet open, spying a bottle of lube in his hands.

“Sweetheart, this may hurt a little, but I’m preparing you for your treat with Hanzo tomorrow.” he said gently. You heard the bottle open, and soon enough the liquid dripped down your ass. Jesse spread the liquid on to your ass, your little pucker clenching lightly as his finger gently prodded inside. You sharply inhaled, exhaling a loud shaking moan as Jesse stretched your ass out, gently, slowly. He prepared you, quickly and efficiently, and you were faced with the thought of taking his massive cock in your ass.

“Oh man," you breathed out, voice trembling.

McCree smiled. “You'll be fine.”

He pulled out a plug, with a _horse tail_ attached to it?

Oh.

Well, you did say he had a choice in what kind of plug you wanted him to use.

“You ready?”

You nodded, and Jesse poured the lube onto the object. Then, he pushed it in your ass, the foreign object making you clench your fists into his bedsheets, the rather interesting feeling surging pleasure. Jesse slapped your ass as he rose above you. You craned your neck at him, and you see a small device in his palm. He brought his cock against your wet opening, pushing the horse tail away.

The tip of his cock pushed in slowly, allowing you time to adjust to his staggering girth and length. You mewled, walls gripping against his cock. Nodding at him, Jesse moved inside you, thrusting sharply and precisely, into your spot. You cried out, panting heavily, “Ah, Jesse!”

“Mmm, darlin’, you are so tight,” he hissed, one hand slapping your ass as he pounded in to you.

He was much more gentle than Genji, you noticed, but that thought didn’t stay as Jesse pulled your back flush to his chest and thrusting into you, fast and hard. Growling, you tried you move your hips to meet with his thrusts, but your little experience and your failing strength were giving up on you, and you were left to the mercy of the massive man consuming you.

God, this man was hitting you in all of the right places, the low, guttural words he whispered into your ear electrifying you.

Remember the plug in your ass? Yeah, well, that just started vibrating.

“ _Fuck_ , Jesse! Oh my god-!” you hissed, the plug vibrating. You clenched on both the plug and Jesse’s dick, the shockwaves spreading from your ass hitting you at the core. Jesse rested his head on the nape of your neck, showing you the device in his hand. There was a switch that dictated how much it would vibrate, and being the impatient and curious human you are, you ordered him to flick the switch to the highest setting.

Absolutely no regrets.

Jesse threw the device onto his dresser and shoved your back against the edge of the bed, him climbing out of his bed to position you such that your ass and pussy were hanging off the bed. He took hold of your two legs at the ankles, spread your legs open, and pounded mercilessly in to you. The vibrator ass plug was careening you towards your second orgasm for the night, and Jesse’s seemingly inhuman thrusts weren’t helping. What also didn’t help was the older man’s tongue licking trails up your calves, and the fact that his hand in his free time would slap your ass, murmuring at how soft and squishy it was.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him in deeper, panting irregularly. Jesse pressed his muscular body against you, kissing you, his hands also slapping your breasts, forcing them to jiggle.

“Ah, fuck, darlin’ I’m gonna come soon-” he hissed into your ear. “Tell me how you want it.”

With no hesitation you cried, “I want you to come deep inside me! Ah, fuck, fuck, Jesse, please!”

Turning you around and grabbing your hair, Jesse heartlessly thrusted into you, the force of his thrusts shaking your body, zapping your mind, and pushing your further and further into his bed. The sound of his balls slapping against the wet, dripping slit of yours echoed in the room, as well as the bed creaking and bending at the weight and force.

“Fuck, darlin’, I’m coming!”

“Jesse!”

Jesse grunted a long, drawn out growl, and he slammed his cock as deep as he could into your pussy, drenching you in his cum, spraying you hard and pulling your hair back. You shrieked out his name, body excessively shuddering as your second orgasm hit you like a tornado on a plain. The massive euphoric feelings caused your mind to shut down, and you were wheezing.

Jesse’s cock incessantly poured his seed inside of you, filling you up. When you finally calmed down, definitely more than before, Jesse flipped you back around, cock still inside, lifting you up. Wrapping your legs around him once again, Jesse repeated what he did earlier, spreading your ass cheeks. The plug in your ass kept vibrating, and Jesse, being buried so deep inside you, could feel just how strong the vibrations were.

“Damn, ___, you’re a real treat to have.”

He pulled the plug out of you and dropped it on the floor, the sound of the plug vibrating reverberating. He turned it off with the device on his dresser, and rubbed your gaping hole, relaxing it.

You were breathless, and you rested your forehead against his, running your fingers in his beard. Kissing him, you thanked him for the wonderful session.

"I love you," you whispered. "Thank you so much for today..."

"I love you too, darlin'. I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He pulled his cock out of you, his cum dripping on the floor, him crudely wiping it with his shirt. You hummed against his neck as you began to doze off on his shoulder, and Jesse, although a gruff cowboy, was a gentleman, and he took you to the bathroom, cleaning you up thoroughly.

“Damn, ___, you just have no idea how much we love you.”

 

**Night 2 - Jesse**

**A date sounds nice! Surprise me on a date. Do something that you are comfortable with doing for the date. Also, plug me up. The choice of plug is all on you, but please, plug me up! I'd love that in me as you take me roughly~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) 彼女を殺す気かよ、お前？- You could have killed her last night!
> 
> 2) 우린 할 수가 없었단다 실패 서로가 서롤 전부 믿었기에 – We couldn’t fall because we believed in each other. 
> 
> 3) 10 points if you figured the Korean out and extra 10 points to you if you know what K-Pop fandom I’m in.


	4. Hanzo, the Rope Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt remembered your bed issue, and you come home to a brand new spanking bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

You awoke the next morning to the **infernal** sound of McCree’s **snoring**. How you managed to sleep through most of the noise was probably because you just had some pretty **rough** sex the night before, but now that you’re finally awake, you couldn’t believe you had slept through _that_. McCree snored again, his chest rumbling against the bed. He was laying on his back, and his snoring echoing throughout the room. You looked up to see the horse tail butt plug he put in you last night, along with the controller and the lube, on his dresser, on a napkin. You eyed it for a bit, tilting your head playfully, an idea floating into your head.

You were 100% aware that what the hell you were planning was breaching the one-person-a-day (well until two days from now) contract that you signed, but no one’s going to _know_ about it (you hoped). You just had to be quiet, and you were pretty sure that McCree’s infernal snoring was going to drown out _some_ noise. After all, it was in the contract that the five of you wrote out that Jesse would be doing horse care, and you thought that this would have been a good last minute session. Sitting yourself up slowly such that the American wouldn’t wake up (he was out like a light, there’s no way), you carefully opened the bottle of lube, pouring some on the plug. Using the lube on the plug, you pushed the plug into your ass, biting your lip. Letting a few seconds pass by to allow yourself for adjustment, you took a breath and grabbed the controller. You spied a mirror hung on his closet door, and you quietly walked towards it, observing the horse tail waving in the little wind blowing in McCree’s room. When you turned around and saw yourself with the plug in your ass, you couldn’t help but smile. Damn, you look real good with that plug in your ass. You gave yourself a small slap on your left cheek, and with another breath, you turned on the plug, with the controller’s switch at the highest setting, once again.

Immediately you could feel your knees buckling at the vibrations, your ass shaking as you attempted to normally walk back to McCree. You were pleased to see that his morning wood came at the right moment, and you licked your lips. The vibrations from the plug caused your hips to buck up as you carefully climbed over the sleeping cowboy and his little, wait no, large, friend (there we go). Gasping softly, you lightly grasped his cock, positioning it at your entrance. God, even in the morning you were wet, was there even a time when you weren’t since this week started? Letting out a tender moan, you took the horse tail in your hand to prevent any tickling, and you lowered yourself steadily on Jesse.

The man let out a snore, the sound echoing in the silent room (well, besides the sound of the plug vibrating in your ass). You bit your bottom lip, and your hips bounced on top of him, being careful not to put too much pressure. The tail began slipping out of your hands, and you decided not to gather it up in your arms again, because right now, you really needed them. You left out a sigh as you dropped your hands around his body, your hips moving in circular motions.

Your hips shifted motions occasionally, changing the rhythm and the speed with each motion. It was quite nice, going at your own steady speed, which heavily contrasted the rough, quick thrusts of the past two nights. You didn’t give a flying shit about today being the third day. You were enjoying the moment, the last moment you have with Jesse until the sixth day. Jesse’s snoring began to lessen in intensity and frequency, and you knew he was waking up soon.

Musting up enough courage to move quicker, you rode the cowboy faster, the sound of your crotch hitting his slowly rising the man from his slumber. The plug’s horsetail tickled Jesse’s feet, and soon enough, you found yourself fondling yourself and riding the cock of a fully awake American cowboy. He grunted, moving his hands to your ass, helping you stabilize your speed as you alternated movements.

“What a damn fine way to wake up in the morning,” he sighed, slapping your ass, his eyes wandering on your body. You liked the sight of him eyeing you as your rode his massive cock, and you smirked, bringing your ass down hard on him.

Smiling through your breaths, you snickered, “Hey, I wanted to save a horse, so I’m riding a you, a cowboy, instead.”

Jesse laughed at your horrible, horrible joke, choking on his laugh when you slammed down hard on him. He slapped your ass three times in a row, giving a fake laugh with each slap. He thrust up playfully as you went down on him, the force making you cry out. You gripped the hair on his chest tightly, your hips quickening their pace. You continued riding him out until his door opened, and you stopped in your tracks. Who else knows his passcode?!

“What are you two doing?!” the harsh voice barked out, the accent breaking through.

“Why, Hanzo! Fancy seeing you here!” McCree laughed, moaning shortly after when you resumed your movements on his cock.

“It’s the third day, _my_ day, and you shouldn’t be doing this.” Hanzo hissed, closing the door behind him.

“You shouldn’t be here either, since we both have her on the seventh day.” McCree let out a growl. Through his grunting, he exclaimed, “Now look at us, breaching the agreement we signed!”

“Does that even matter right now?!” you hissed, your breaths irregular, your hips bouncing up and down as fast as you can. How you managed to say the next sentence without faltering surprised you. “I’m gonna come soon, just please let me finish!” you hissed, focusing intently at your task at hand.

The vibrator in your ass started moving, and you gasped, the sensation of the plug vibrating against the edge of your hole and inside your hole shocking you. You looked to your side to find Hanzo, his hand at the base of the tail’s plug, mischievously moving the plug inside you as you rode out, a wild smirk on his face. He spied you looking at him, and his pace with your plug fastened, and your mouth opened, gasping out.

Seeing that you weren’t getting as close to your orgasm as you hoped, you asked Jesse to start thoroughly fucking you, and Hanzo to keep pumping the plug in your ass. The two men quickly obliged, Jesse adjusting his position to get a good, fast dicking out of you, and Hanzo summoning the force of his lovely dragons to roughly fuck your ass with the plug (which you were pretty sure was making Hanzo’s hand numb). You screamed, clenching tightly on Jesse and the plug as Jesse creamed, shoving his cock deep inside of you, lacing you with his seed,  much like last night.

Hanzo, wasting no time, turned off the still vibrating plug and pulled it out of you, tossing it at the cowboy. Hanzo, much like Jesse but rougher (how), smacked your ass, hooking his arms around your legs as he pried you off Jesse. You laughed at the comedy scene before you, two men in their late thirties fighting over possession of a you from a contract you all signed and agreed on. Did they forget that everyone has to work together for a polyamorous relationship to work? The two started bickering in his room, with Hanzo spitting out a monologue about honor, and you took this opportunity to whisk yourself in McCree’s bathroom, refreshing yourself up for the day.

 

Breakfast went swell this day since more people had returned from their missions. The dining hall was filled with more voices, and you enjoyed your breakfast at the big shots’ table. You were excited to see Hana and Lúcio again, since you always liked to listen to their risqué escapades in the middle of missions. They were such an odd couple, yet they perfectly suited each other. You were in the garden with Hana and Lúcio some time after breakfast, with Hana explaining that they were escorting a payload in Volskaya Industries when Lúcio managed to find an open room, hissing in the communication link that a few Talon agents were there. The other agents on their team didn’t know about their history of fucking in the middle of missions and risking exposure, so they just gave the two senior members the benefit of the doubt and let them leave. You were cackling so hard you fell of your chair, the stories they tell never failing to make you amused.

The three of you fell silent when you heard some arguing. Hana led the way as the three of you located the source of the argument, discovering that it was Hanzo and McCree, with Hanzo still agitated that McCree had breached the contract. Hana and Lúcio, who were part of the few group of the higher ups that didn’t know about your essential sex contract involving them, looked slightly concerned when you confronted the two men. You ordered Jesse to leave, as you wanted to face Hanzo alone, and he hesitated.

“Are you sure, darlin’?” he asked. You nodded and patted him on his serape, flicking your hand, signaling him to leave.

As he made his exit, you made the same motion to Hana and Lúcio, who understood and also left. In a few seconds it was just you and Hanzo, having a verbal face off, in the middle of the garden, which surprisingly had no one else in there.

“You signed an agreement that you made, ___. You are supposed to follow it, not breach the statements withheld on it.” Hanzo said, voice laced with a faint tone of anger.

You crossed your arms, shifting your weight to your left leg. “I am fully aware, Hanzo. Don’t yell at Jesse, it wasn’t his fault. It was my idea anyway.” You waved your hand.

Hanzo exhaled loudly, staring at you intensely, his gaze immovable and piercing. You faltered a bit under his menacing eyes, and he swiftly noticed this. Using that weakness to his advantage, he grabbed you harshly, flushing you against his body. You inhaled sharply as he grabbed your ass, the action taking your breath away. Hanzo brought his face to your ear, cupping him, whispering, “You are to be punished for your actions, ___.” Then, he shoved you. Hanzo began to walk away, pulling out one of his arrows from his quiver and fixing the placement of the arrowhead. You watched him leave, calling out as he was at the exit.

“Is there another reason why you are punishing me?”

Hanzo halted, freezing there for a few seconds. You saw his head lift up, tilting towards you.

“I am punishing you not only for breaching the agreement, ___. I am also preparing you for what 76 has planned for you. He is more brutal than you think, especially now that he's been avoiding you since that day we signed the paper. Something's gone off." His head tilted back to the front. “I will not be apologizing for tonight either. What will happen tonight will save yourself tomorrow.”

And with that, Hanzo disappeared.

 

You crashed into Genji as you went to get lunch in the dining hall, the impact causing you to fall backwards, and the food you had in your hands to fall on the floor (they were just chips). Genji quickly helped you up, apologizing, and noticed that you had quite the look on your face.

“What’s the matter? Sex not fun with McCree?” he joked, playfully rubbing your head. You moved out his grasp, shrugging him off. Picking up your bag of chips, you walked away, with Genji chasing after you. You arrived at your room and punched in your code, walking inside when the door opened. Genji, being a ninja, snuck in just in time as the door shut tightly behind you, locking it. You realize that you have a new bed, as well as a new bedframe, with a little German flag tucked in the corner of your pillow. Aw, thanks Reinhardt, you actually remembered.

Genji wrapped his arms around you as you opened your bag of chips.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, massing your sides.

“It’s your brother,” you replied, “He’s being a major dick today.”

Genji chuckled. “That’s him a _lot_ of the days. What did he do?”

You sighed, crumpling up the top of your chip bag and tossing it on your bed. You turned around and faced him.

“Well, I found Hanzo yelling at McCree in the garden because he thought Jesse had breached the agreement, but in reality, it was all me.” You walked to your bed and sat down, holding your knees against your chest and sitting against the wall. Genji sat on the edge of your bed, taking off his mask. His green hair burst forth, and his warm eyes looked at you, comforting you.

“What did you do?”

“I woke up McCree by riding him, and Hanzo barged in.”

Genji guffawed in laughter, pointing at you as he did. The unamused face that started back it him quickly made him stop. Regaining his composure, he responded to you.

“My brother follows rules very strictly. He’s been that way ever since we were young.”

“I fully understand that, but he needs to lighten up sometimes, you know?”

“There’s something else he said, didn’t he?”

You nodded, picking up your bag of chips and eating them again. You held out the bag, offering Genji some, to which he took delightedly. As he ate, you began explaining the conversation you had with his brother.

“Hanzo told me that he’s going to be punishing me tonight for breaching the agreement.”

“Not surprised. At last he finally has a reason to use those ropes he hoards in his room.” He spat out a burnt chip. “Ugh, how do these get into the bags?” Genji wiped his tongue and threw the burnt chip into the trash.

“He also told me something interesting…” you trailed off.

“Oh?”

You straightened your legs and kicked off your combat boots. You also pulled off your socks and threw them into your laundry bag, all the way across the room. You got your water bottle from your dresser and drank out of it, putting it back before responding to the waiting ninja.

“He told me that what he would be doing tonight would be saving myself tomorrow.”

Genji raised an eyebrow, the eyebrow raised for quite some time. His head jolted back, making him stand up, the momentum almost tipping him over.

“Oh my god, 76 is one crazy old man. I wasn't aware that it came back.”

You shot up and off your bed, grabbing Genji by his shoulders.

“What do you mean?!”

Genji gazed directly into your eyes, glistening with major, major concern.

“I can’t tell you that. My brother is correct, he is saving you from tomorrow by doing this to you today.”

“Genji! That’s not helpful!”

“I can tell you this, though. Make sure you do some head and neck exercises and play with yourself before your session with 76. Trust me, it will help.” He gently removed your hands off of his shoulder and reattaches his mask back on his face. Genji starts to walk away from you, not without nuzzling his mask against your head.

As he leaves, he asks, “What would you like for dinner? I’ll make a special delivery!”

Tapping your chin, a menu of items flooded your head. There were so many food options that you could have! The insurmountable amount of food that Overwatch manages to obtain never ceases to amaze you“Can I have some ramen? The spicy tonkatsu kind, with extra noodles and spice!”

“Alright, ___, see you later!”

Pressing the button on the side of your door, it closed, and Genji waved a goodbye.

Sighing, you rushed back to your bed, jumping on it. Wow, what a ridiculously soft mattress. Reinhardt did a great job choosing it, but then again, he’s the team’s grandfather, so a good mattress is what he needs for his bones. The comfort in the mattress soon consumed your tired body, and you were enveloped in the throes of sleep, your energy refilling as you would be needing much of it that night.

 

The sound of your stomach growling woke you up later that evening. When you checked your clock, it read 5:42 pm. Wow, four hours of nap time, that’s quite impressive. When was the last time you took a nap that long? Oh that’s right, never. Jolting you awake, with the added rush of adrenaline from the sudden sound, there was a knock on the door. Whoever passed by was very good at knowing you had woken up. Remembering that you had a conversation with Genji before you napped, it was safe to assume that the person outside your door was the cyborg ninja, hopefully with the extra spicy tonkatsu ramen with extra noodles that you had ordered for his special food delivery.

You yawned, the adrenaline in your body dissipating incrementally. Rushing to the door, you pressed the button, and there stood your knight in shining armor. Well, your ninja, in literal shining armor.

“Special delivery for ___!” he screamed, shoving the plastic bag in your room. You giggled and bowed, letting him in. Genji carried a small bowl and some chopsticks in another bag, and he helped you transfer your takeout ramen into the bowl. The smell of the ramen smelled absolutely delicious, the sounds emanating from your stomach fierce. It was the best kind of spicy, spice that wasn’t too mild, nor was it mouth burning. It was just the proper amount of spice that you could handle, plus some more, because you just **loved** to get spicy.

You said some grace, and you dove in, like a lion devouring his prey. When was the last time you had ramen? Probably when you were still in college, since that was essentially college students ate on a daily basis. You could tell that Genji had gone to great lengths just to obtain this ramen for you. 76 doesn’t allow anyone to leave the jurisdiction of the base without any clearance from an appointment with him, but seeing that Genji is a fully capable person who is able to care for themselves in the outside world, the old man most likely let him go free to buy some ramen for you. More so because the reason Genji was leaving was because you had asked for food.

You hungrily consumed the noodles, extra noodles, and the spicy soup in just a matter of minutes. Genji smiled at you the whole time, pleased that his special delivery had brightened up your somewhat sour day due to the confrontation you had with his brother. Genji handed you a napkin as you wiped the leftover soup and noodles from your face, disposing of the tissue quickly, as Genji had asked for you to join him on a walk before Hanzo would be taking your time. He offered you a bottle of water, to which you finished after gurgling it down in three gulps, and soon enough the two of you left your room.

You both just went wherever you two felt like, not following a specific path throughout the base. Angela passed by and said a greeting, which caused Genji to buckle underneath her glare, and she wished you a (hopefully) healthy session with Hanzo for the night. You thanked her, with the three of you going your separate ways. Two minutes later you found Reinhardt telling Bastion a story regarding the incident in the kitchen, which you most likely missed due to your intense power nap. Apparently one of the agents didn’t know how to cook and was on kitchen duty, and one little mishap caused the stove to break down. The consequences were unknown, and the agent’s current place was unknown as well, but you assumed that the agent was going to be just fine. You hoped.

You and Genji arrived at the atrium, the sky a gradient of blues and purples and pinks, as the sun was setting in the ocean past the base. You took a whiff of fresh air, the flowers in the atrium blessing your nostrils with sweet scents. Genji led you to his favorite part of the atrium, the sunflower patch, where he would hide in and take naps at high noon. Heh, high noon, it was like his time with McCree in Blackwatch just rubbed off on him and now everything he does has to be at high noon. The base walls around the atrium were made of glass, so everyone walking past the area would be able to look at the flowers as they scrambled around.

The light from inside the base shone on the atrium, the orange tint glowing against the muted colors of the flowers, and it reflected nicely against Genji’s armor. Orange and green don’t exactly mix that well together, but the warm light against the cold gray, now that’s a pretty sight. You and Genji sat down in the sunflower patch, discussing each other’s lives up to the signing of the contract, as well as Genji giving you slight hints on what he and his brother would be doing to you in two days’ time.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by, striking a sunflower, pinning it to the ground. You both looked up to see Hanzo dramatically jump from the roof of the building, rolling towards you to break his fall. You gotta admit, the dramatic entrances the Shimada brothers do were definitely getting to you. They were pretty rad. The two of you stand up, with Genji greeting his brother. He pats you on your back before he wishes you and Hanzo good luck. Then in a flash of smoke, he was gone.

Hanzo, in a slightly better mood from this morning, took your hand gently, and the two of you walked inside the base.

“___,” he called out, you craning your neck towards him.

“Yes, Hanzo?”

He took a breath, the bow in his other hand trembling a little as he began to speak.

“I would like to apologize for treating you quite badly this morning. I assume Genji has explained to you that I am very strict about contracts and whatnot.”

“Haha, yes, I do understand. You did sort of confuse me earlier, but I will remind you that Jesse had nothing to do with the breach. It was my idea, and he had no choice but to follow me, as you saw this morning.”

“Thanks for understanding.” His hand slid out of your hands and to your waist, which you walked closer to him, head resting on his arm as the two of you walked.

“Do you know what 76 would be doing to me tomorrow? I picked up a hint of concern when you mentioned that to me earlier today in the garden.”

The two of you arrived in front of Hanzo’s bedroom, with the elder Shimada escorting you inside. Clicking, the door locked, and Hanzo guided you to his bed, allowing you to sit down. His room was much like Genji said, filled with various colors and lengths of rope, hung in various locations on one wall, with a multitude of arrows and bows hanging on another wall. His room was very neat and well kept, and it was fashioned in a traditional Japanese home.

Hanzo cleared his throat, finally answering your question.

“76 has been having some urges lately that is affecting his composure around you, as well as the rest of the team. Ana told me before she left with Fareeha to Lijiang Tower that the last time 76 had those urges, it was thirty years ago, in his earlier days in the military.”

“Ah, is that why I haven’t seen him for the past two days?”

“Yes, ___, exactly. The reason the contract was made was because the four of us felt the same way around you. You felt like home whenever you were around us, the better part of home. 76, as well as me, my brother, and that goddamn cowboy all agreed that we would care for you together.”

Aww, how sweet. When you heard Hanzo say that, a good warmth flooded your body, and your tingled in glee.

“Aw, thanks Hanzo. Love you guys too.”

Hanzo rested his forehead on yours, right thumb caressing your cheek.

“I assume Genji has told you how to prepare for tomorrow. Please make sure to do that, it will save your body from breaking from the SEP enhancements of 76. He is not an ordinary fifty-five year old soldier.”

You nodded in his hands, making a mental note of doing exactly what the Shimadas told you to do. It still never really fully settled in that you were essentially in a polyamorous relationship with men twice and almost three times your age. It was quite nice, actually, since the men you were with know how to take care of you, even though there were some arguments along the way. Although the thought of them being as old as your father did quite scare you, you were sure that they would protect you much like your father did before he left the world.

“I’ll do exactly that, Hanzo.”

Hanzo broke free from you, removing his quiver, placing it on his desk along with his bow. He stood up and approached the wall with the various ropes of various colors, sifting through each one to find the ones he would be using. After a few minutes of you staring curiously at the man in front of you preparing to exhibit his knowledge of ropes, Hanzo settled on two ropes, the longer of the two ropes being red, and the other, black. He returned to his bed where you were situated at, and he carefully placed them on the sheets adjacent to you. Looking at you endearingly, he asked, “Are you ready for your training?”

Oh, he didn’t say punishment.

Hanzo.

 “Yes,” you breathed out.

Hanzo nodded, and he said something in Japanese before beckoning you over to where he stood. Approaching him cautiously, he took you gently in his hands, a demeanor on the opposite side of the spectrum as you had seen earlier that day. You slid your hands up to his neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist, and you leaned in for a kiss. Hanzo’s beard was not as soft and silky as McCree’s, as it was quite rough. It was a new sensation on your face, tickling you ever so slightly, and you pushed yourself flush against the man, deepening your kiss. His tongue danced along with yours, taking a few moments to nibble on your lips (Jesse told him that you quite liked that feeling). He broke the kiss, and you glided your hand up to the scarf tying his hair back. Working quickly, you untied the scarf in his hair, allowing his hair to fall down on his face.

He was actually quite gorgeous with his hair down. You gawked at him, the fresh strands of white contrasting against the sleek black hair. You began to push the right side of his kimono down, exposing his large torso, as well as unwrapping the sash that tied his kimono to his body. He dipped his hands into your shirt, taking it off of you, equally surprised like the other two men that you weren’t wearing a bra.

Hanzo took you in his mouth once again, hands roaming your body. Your hands clamped on to his traps, their size large enough for you to get a firm grip, and Hanzo brought down your pants skillfully, not breaking connection with you. He pushed you carefully down on his bed, separating from you just to fully relieve yourself of your pants, your panties following as well. He tossed your clothes into a pile next to the door, and there you laid, fully bare and exposed, left to melt against the touches of the man in front of you.

What Hanzo did next caught you by surprise, as he helped you get up once again, making you stand there as he grabbed the ropes. He started off with the black rope in his hands, approaching your neck.

“Can you hold your hair up for a moment?” he asked, and you obliged, quickly holding your hair up into a ponytail. Hanzo delicately moved the rope around your neck and started tying. You were amazed at his skill, effortlessly binding and twisting the black rope around your neck into a neck lead, the braid in the middle of your neck intriguing you. He was definitely a strong man with delicate tastes, you determined. Hanzo left you once again to grab the red rope, this time you being entertained by the leash and collar that was now around your neck.

“___, I’m going to need you to put your arms around your back.”

You brought your arms to behind your back, and Hanzo positioned them such that one arm was behind the other, your arms making a rectangle behind your back. He ordered you to stay there, and he began tying with the rope. He created a Takate Kote on your body, effectively binding your arms in place, as well as wrapping rope above and below your breasts, the rope below your breasts pushing them upwards, making them look slightly fuller.

Hanzo stepped back, admiring his work. You saw his mirror, looking at yourself bound helplessly for the man. You smiled. Hanzo did an amazing job, and the color contrast worked so well together. As you stared at the mirror in front of you, you didn’t notice Hanzo pulling out a piece of furniture behind you. You turned around when you heard the loud _thunk_ of the device hitting the floor, and you gasped.

It was a sybian.

How Hanzo managed to get his hands on one of these? That’s a story for another day.

Hanzo analyzed your expression as you observed him set up the sex saddle.

“It seems to me that you know what this object is, you naughty girl.” Hanzo walked up to you, taking the rope of the neck lead in his hand, and walked you to the sybian. You’ve only seen these in those porn videos scattered around the internet, and you were interested in testing one out just for fun. But now that you’re actually face to face with one, you were getting extremely worked up. Hanzo obtained another rope from his wall, a medium length black one. As he held the rope in his left hand, he roughly smacked your ass, causing you to kneel in front of the sybian. You inhaled, amazed that this is actually happening. These men are smart, they know your kinks well, but they probably wouldn’t have known unless that moon gorilla looked through your browser history and shared them. Thanks Winston.

Hanzo positioned you above the sybian, dropping the rope on the ground to apply lubricant on the average sized cock on the saddle. He took his hand and placed it at your slit, sliding his finger across it, adding synthetic lubricant against your naturally formulated one. He was pleased at the sight of your wetness, and he couldn’t help but groan.

You shifted your knees so that you were comfortable, and steadily, you brought yourself down on the synthetic cock, the latex cold against your warmth. You moaned, the temperature jolting you. This made you start rolling your hips against it, but Hanzo halted you. He moved his face towards yours, cupping your chin, tiling your face up as he brought you in for another kiss. His pants were missing, you noticed, and when you broke away from Hanzo you could see his friend, erect and ready. Out of the corner of your eye you spied a black wire leading up to Hanzo’s tattooed arm, where his hand was grasping a black box, which you knew from your research was the controller. The eagerness of waiting for the sybian to turn on and start vibrating and moving made your juices flowing, and soon enough you were dripping against the saddle.

Hanzo grinned cheekily, and the rope he once neglected he picked up, and he expertly tied your knees flush against the machine, leaving two pillows underneath your legs for comfort.

“You ready, ___?”

You moaned out a soft, “Yes,” and Hanzo turned the knob on the device up.

The sybian stared of at a comfortable speed, vibrating calmly. Hanzo placed the controller on the floor next to you, and since you were bound by his rope, you weren’t able to move the controller at the maximum setting. Oh, Hanzo definitely knew that you were impatient, and tying you down was a smart move on his part. Your core was throbbing, you wanted more vibrations against you, and the face you made as you panted clearly indicated your needs to the man. Giving in to your pleasures, Hanzo turned the knob to the middle, and the difference from where it first was to where it was now was _marvelous_. The cock on the sybian vibrated hard, and the pumping was at a pace that was slightly slower than McCree was going the night before.

You mouth gaped open, and Hanzo took that opportunity to slide his lengthy shaft inside your mouth. Groaning hard, you started bobbing your head up and down, moving your face in ways where you could reach everywhere around him. You licked the vein on his shaft sensually, eliciting a guttural moan from the elder Shimada. Leaning forward, you gently took his balls into your mouth, coating them in your saliva, sucking on each one, puckering up. The sybian below you didn’t want to be neglected, and you swore the setting it was on increased a notch. It did.

Hanzo’s head tilted back as you swirled your tongue around his cock, lapping at every visible vein. You flicked your tongue quickly on the tip of his head, causing Hanzo to put his hand in your hair and push himself inside your mouth. Your sessions with Genji and Jesse had improved your fresh blowjob skills, as well as your gag reflex, so when Hanzo pulled your head in, you managed to miraculously fit his entire length in your mouth, your nose tickling at his hair. You bobbed your head at a gradually increasing pace, the amount of sucking you did varying, attempting to figure out which one would make the hardy man break for you.

Hanzo slid his dick out of your mouth in one smooth motion, and he leaned down, kissing you. You saw him lick his lips hungrily, clearly eager to devour you, his lovely bound prey.

He walked around you, kneeling down behind you. You heard the bottle of lube open, and the cold feeling of the liquid pouring down your crack made you shiver. Hanzo’s fingers skillfully prepared your back hole, rubbing his pointer finger flush against your little pucker, causing you to clench. Bad and good idea. You pulsed on the back, but when you clenched your pussy, the vibrations from the sybian enhanced tenfold, forcing a high pitched cry out of your precum stained mouth.

Hanzo growled and slid a finger inside your ass, twisting it around and pumping it, the amount of lube easily allowing him access. He prodded inside you, minimally stretching you out, causing you to clamp down every now and then, which made you repeat those same high pitched mewling from earlier. Hanzo slid in another finger, the man scissoring you swiftly and powerfully, stretching you out as he prepared you for the main course. A third finger was added shortly thereafter, and you hissed, the pleasure and unfamiliar feeling of actual fingers inside your ass sending a wave of euphoria throughout your body. You desperately wanted to touch yourself, feel yourself, but the colorful restraints Hanzo had you in had you lost.

Hanzo’s fingers slid out of your ass, deeming you stretched far enough for him to allow access into you. He walked back around you, shoving his throbbing cock in your mouth once again, his hands keeping your head still. He began thrusting inside your mouth, the sensation of his manhood kissing your throat earning grunts of satisfaction. Hanzo gradually increased the pace, and used his foot to push the knob on the controller up one notch. The vibrations surged through you, the pumping hastening. You could feel yourself on the brink of pure euphoria, and the main course hadn’t even started. Hanzo thoroughly fucked your mouth at an easy pace, not too harsh, which was very enjoyable.

Each thrust he made, your nose would get tickled by his hair, which sent tingles down your spine. Suddenly, he thrust full force into your mouth, catching you in surprise, and you stared at his sex driven face, skin sweating heavily. He was lost in his world, his thrusts powerfully hitting the back of your throat. You growl in response, your hums shaking Hanzo’s body, careening him towards his edge. He pulled your head closer to his powerful thrusts, and a few moments later, he pushed his cock as far as it could go inside your mouth, shooting his cum down your throat, coating your tract with his precious, white liquid. At the same time, the sybian below you had accomplished its first objective of the night, and you squirted your juices on the saddle, liquid pouring out from the sides and staining the pillows underneath your legs. You shuddered violently, riding out the waves of your first orgasm of the night.

Hanzo pulled out of your mouth, you coughing lightly, with some cum dribbling down your throat. He kneeled in front of you, licking your face, wiping his cum off. With his cum on his beard and most in his mouth, he roughly pressed his mouth to yours, the two of you eating the cum off his mouth. He pulled away, and you swallowed what was in your mouth, earning a smile from the man.

“Good girl,” he hissed. Walking back around, he grabbed the controller of the sybian. You heard some shuffling behind you as Hanzo prepared himself for you, pumping himself for the second round.

“Mmm, Hanzo…” you cooed.

Hanzo closed the gap in between you two, his cock rubbing against your ass and your lower back. There were two notches left on the sybian’s controller, and you spied Hanzo flicking the knob one notch. His sybian began to shake, and you shrieked, the vibrating and pumping causing the synthetic cock to pound into you, a degree higher than the two men who consumed you there.

Hanzo poured more lube onto his cock, ensuring that he would slide in smoothly.

“Hanzo, please!” your voice trembling, faltering, the pleasure ricocheting in your body affecting your ability to speak. A drawer opened, and you heard the sound of fabric being pulled out of it. What else does Hanzo want to do with you tonight?

You gasped loudly as Hanzo mercilessly slid his thick cock inside your ass, pushing in deep, the size of him and the sybian’s working quickly unraveling your disheveled state. Hanzo grunted, thrusting into your ass, eventually matching the speed of the machine below you.

“Ah, **fuck** , Hanzo, ah-!” A foreign object silenced you, you realizing that the fabric Hanzo had pulled out behind you being quickly tied around your mouth. Another fabric was being taken out of his dresser, and you closed your eyes, anticipating them to be covered up next. You were right on the money.

He tightly yet comfortably wrapped fabric around your eyes, creating a makeshift blindfold. Whatever was going to happen next you wouldn’t know, the deprivation of your senses and your incapacitated movement being submit to the Japanese behind you. A _click_ indicated that Hanzo had turned the knob to its highest setting, and you bawled in your mouth gag. In an instant the machine below you began violently shaking, your pussy being rigorously pounded into, with the ninja behind you effortlessly matching the rhythm of the machine. You could feel his cock vibrating in your ass as well, as the shaking of the sybian was _extremely_ intense.

Hanzo grunted loudly behind you, slapping your ass and gripping it tightly in his hands as he penetrated your ass, deep.

You let out muffled cries, the sounds coming out of your mouth just as infernal as McCree’s snoring from earlier, the sounds varying in pitches. The euphoria came fast, you aggressively trembling, your body contorting in ways you had never imagined it to be capable of doing, as the sybian caused you to orgasm frequently. Your mind was losing clarity, and Hanzo behind you was losing himself as well.

He buried his face into the nape of your neck, the rough rasps of his lips increasing the sensitivity already surging through your blood, his hands gripping your breasts, fondling them. Hanzo’s expert fingers twisted your nipples, flicking them, massaging them. You were shaking tremendously, pinned in between the sex machine and the man behind you. Tears were forming in your eyes as your body failed to keep up with the unrelenting surges of pleasure.

Hanzo started getting more and more vocal behind you, his moans and gasps attacking your neck as he savagely pounded into your ass, stretching your suffering pucker, slapping your ass cheeks so hard that you were sure they were leaving marks there the next day. A thought briefly crossed your mind.

If this was preparing you for the next day, what 76 was going to do to you was going to absolutely destroy you, and you? You would very much like that.

“愛液します!” he cursed out, panting heavily. You were panting as well, your breaths becoming so irregular you were amazed that you were still breathing. The fabric in your mouth was drenched with your saliva, unable to contain how much liquid you were secreting out of your mouth and your poor holes.

“Hanzo!” you cried, sounds muffled, “Fuck!”

Hanzo bit down on your neck, hands moving to your breasts and roughly grasping them. The sybian was still surging, you losing all movement in your body. Hanzo detached from your neck, resting his head on the back of your neck, which had arched from the sensitivity, and he roared loudly, shaking the walls. You were sure that people heard you outside, but that didn’t matter. Your sanity was out of the window.

The sybian gave you one last body shaking orgasm as Hanzo shut it off, him pushing into your ass ferociously, the cum from his cock skyrocketing out of the tip, drenching your ass in white. He dug his head into your neck further, causing you to dig your nails into your arms, leaving deep marks, and he thrust himself in more, coating the inside of your ass with his cum.

Hanzo slapped your breasts and your ass cheeks, as he finally pulled himself out of you, apparently not finished creaming you as he pumped out more white from his cock and spraying lines on your lower back and onto the red rope. Your juices had completely soaked the two pillows on your legs, your legs losing all feeling. You were astonished at Hanzo’s endurance and strength, and at long last, he began unraveling the ropes from your legs, then your chest, and lastly your neck.

He stood up, muscles flaring as he gently lifted you from the soaking sybian. He groaned, holding you such that your back was still against his chest and that your legs were spread far apart. His cum dribbled out of you, the delicious white liquid coating his black sybian in large blots. Having your hands freed, you reached down and pressed a finger inside of you, coaxing more liquid to spill out of your ass. You brought your cum soaked finger out from your ass, with Hanzo uncaringly licking it clean. You sighed and leaned your head back on his neck. Tilting your head, you nibbled on his neck.

He whispered something to you that you didn't quite pick up, and you clung on to him as he took you to his bathroom, cleaning you both up to retire for the night.

 

**Night 3 - Hanzo**

**Tie me up! I have heard from certain people that you are extremely skilled in tying people up. Please do that to me! Although, when you do, I would like some sort of a collar, and I would like my arms tied behind my back! Additionally, please take me from behind. Despite the pain associated with it, I want to feel how good it might me. Also, feel free to add something that may spice up the night a little bit!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Neck Lead](http://www.theduchy.com/SCLead/SCLead.shtml)   
>  [Takate Kote](http://www.theduchy.com/TakateKote/TakateKote.shtml)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lmao a Sybian, please google that! ;)  
> 愛液します！- I’m coming!  
> Okay is it a haori or a kimono, someone please correct me.
> 
> And wow, 7491 words, you have outdone yourself.


	5. Soldier 69, Red, White, and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt tells really bad jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly. If I missed something, let me know.

The booming sound of the alarm going off in the hallway startled you and Hanzo awake, its ear-piercing, shrill noise reverberated in your head. You rushed to cover your ears, resisting the urge to scream over the loud noise. Doors opened quickly as floods of agents piled out of their rooms to investigate the source of the alarm, and Hanzo quickly hoisted you up and dressed you, sitting you down on his chair as he pulled on his battle outfit. You were slightly concerned that people may think of you weirdly as you would have emerged from rooms of two different men in two days, but since the alarm was blaring overhead, you wouldn’t think they would notice. You were wearing Hanzo’s red haori, an old one from his youth, which fit you quite well, and he grabbed a black sash for you to wrap around your waist to secure it better. Taking your hand, the two of you rushed outside and followed the surge of agents.

The two of you met up with McCree, Genji, Reinhardt, Angela, and Lena, who had just arrived from King’s Row, at the indoor training arena, where everyone entering was joining the semi-circle that was forming around three people in the middle. You were fairly average height, but you still couldn’t see, since everyone in front of you were just massive, jacked up males. Desperately wanting to see what the commotion was about, you asked Grandpa Reinhardt to lift you up, and he guffawed, granting your wish and lifting you onto his back with ease. Geez, he’s one happy old German.

Sitting up, you spy Soldier 76, our favorite commander, holding out his pulse rifle, the end smoking, along with a quite massive fire blazing on the wall to the side of him. A large portion of the arena’s wall was blown apart, the wiring sparking, the metal glowing orange. The red of his visor was extremely bright, hypnotizing, and even though he was wearing the visor, his voice, his voice. His voice was laced with poison, the words flying out of him devouring the soul of the two poor agents who stood to his side, smack dab in the middle of the commander and the fire he made. You, as well as everyone else present in the room, could very well see that something the two agents had done had really made the commander explode, which rarely happens on base, somehow angering him to the point that he had used his _helix rockets_ due to his anger. You left out a sigh of disbelief.

“Unbelievable,” you whispered, shaking your head, gripping tightly on Reinhardt’s shoulder.

76’s barking rang throughout the now hushed arena, all eyes staring intently at the commander, feeling sympathy and pain for the two horrified agents. One agent in the line of fire, a female, you could see was visibly crying, the agent next to her, another female, doing her best to calm her colleague and herself down. You were amazed that 76’s voice could get rougher, scarier, and louder in such a short amount of time, his words leaving no mercy to the two agents ones unlucky enough to be in his way.

Suddenly, 76 brought up his rifle and pointed it at the two females.

Oh no.

You’ve got to be kidding.

He knows better than that!

You jumped forward from Reinhardt’s shoulder on a whim, rushing to the two agents, your arms glowing red, with Mercy following suit to heal any injury that may sneak through. As you pushed through people and ran as fast as you could to protect the ladies, 76’s experimental pulse rifle began to heat up, glowing blue. Angela gasped out, flying fast behind you, casting you in her beam of healing.

“Commander!” you cried out, as you manifested a phoenix out of red, hexagonal scales, forcing the wings to close in front of you, Angela, and the two female agents. There was a loud crash at the door, with two figures emerging from the crowd, with 76 shooting three bright blue helix rockets towards you. Immediately after the rockets escaped his rifle, a dart flew and attached itself into his right temple, causing him to fall forward on to his knees, dropping his rifle. The helix rockets swirled around, hurtling towards your phoenix down, and you braced yourself, closing your eyes, and the two agents behind you bunkered down behind you.

You were expecting a large impact as the rockets collided into your defense matrix, however, no collision occurred. You did hear the rockets exploding, shaking the arena, but no rockets actually managed a direct hit into your barrier.

“فريحة، لقطة جيدة.” you heard a voice say.

“شكرا، الأم. لقطة جيدة لك كذلك.” another voice responded.

Recognizing the two voices immediately, you disengaged your phoenix matrix, taking a deep sigh of relief. The two agents behind you quickly fled, saying a quick thank you and bowing to you, the two running into the crowd and out of the broken door. You opened your eyes, sighing. McCree, Genji, and Hanzo rushed towards you, attending to whatever injury you might have, Angela flew to 76’s bent over body (who clearly needed more help), and Reinhardt and Lena were herding the others out of the arena, ordering them to resume their daily duties.

“Captain Fareeha Amari and Commander Ana Amari coming in hot and right on time.” you said, sighing for probably the fifth time that day. You saw Ana easily shove 76’s body onto her shoulder, with Fareeha following after her mother, her blue armor glistening in the ceiling lights. Angela soon followed suit, the three females heading to the med bay to assess 76’s state. The three men surrounding you were fawning over you with concerns and worries, McCree in his thick southern accent lecturing you on how you shouldn’t just rush in and fight against the commander, Genji offering you food, and Hanzo monologuing **once again** on honor and code. For fuck’s sake, can Hanzo just chill the fuck out about honor for once in his life? Though you did find it quite adorable in the few times you saw it, now that you’re basically going to see it every day for the rest of your life, you’re starting to get a little bit iffy. You should talk to him about that.

You got up, brushing dust and dirt off you. The questions the three men around you gently faded into the wind, your mind drowning them out. You were deeply concerned that 76 had just suddenly lashed out at two of the newest members of the team, traumatizing them by shooting his helix rockets at them, as well as shouting so loud at them you were sure that they would leave. Walking out of the small concern circle the Shimadas and Jesse made around you, you stormed off, their calls never reaching your ears.

You knew that ever since the agreement was signed, 76 had been acting very strangely, avoiding you at every instance he could. You were told that 76 managed to hold himself together at the signing despite his enhanced urges, but now that it was past the signing, it quickly overpowered him. You were deeply concerned about him though, as from your knowledge, natural human urges shouldn’t be restricting your daily functioning. But then again, you wouldn’t know much about this problem in the first place. You cursed at yourself for the first time for not being experienced enough to fully understand what others were going. There was a small part of you, however, that believed that his urges were amplified because of the SEP enhancements, but then again, you’re not an expert, so couldn’t be just too sure.

Reinhardt and Lena watched you as you left the arena without a word, heading to the med bay, your anxious face notifying them that you shouldn’t be disturbed.

 

You arrived at the door of the med bay shortly after departing the damaged indoor training arena. Your hand firmly grasped the button on the side, but the mumbling of voices halted you. Leaning in and pressing your ear to the door, you began to listen, hoping that someone in the room would let you know the condition of the commander.

“It’s been thirty years since he’s had these urges Angela.” a low, partially cackling voice said.

Commander Ana.

“I am fully aware, Ana.”

“He normally should be fine, but that program-”

“I am also fully aware that the SEP enhancements have affected the intensity of his natural urges. Based on the information I obtained from the program, the effects of the enhancements should have peaked when the subject is in the late twenties to early thirties, but considering that the urges have returned, Jack’s definitely one of the few people, _the few surviving people_ , who are outliers on the model.”

Ah, so you were right.

But who’s Jack?

Jack Morrison?

What does he have to do with Soldier 76?

Wait.

 ** _Wait_**.

In your deep state of thought processing the connection between the name Jack and Soldier 76, you didn’t realize that your hand had slipped, accidentally pushing the button that opened the door, and you tumbled in the med bay, the gears in your head still turning. You were so focused in your analysis of finding a connection between the old strike commander Jack Morrison and the current strike commander Soldier 76 that you didn’t feel yourself being hoisted up onto a hospital bed. Ana moved into your line of sight, which you clearly saw, but you were just so out of it you couldn’t hear what she was saying.

“-food,” you heard.

Food? The word danced around in your head, disengaging the whirring gears and breaking your thoughts.

**Food!**

“OH MY GOD, I HAVEN’T EATEN YET,” you yelled, finally snapping out of your thoughts, giving yourself a complimentary slap on the face for not focusing (and embarrassing yourself in front of Commander Amari, wow).

Ana cackled, clapping her hands.

“It seems Jack’s muse needs her dose of nutrition for the morning. I’ll go fetch her breakfast. Explain to her.” Ana smiled at you, turned around and waved, walking out of the med bay to fetch you some food.

You blinked, and Angela placed her hand on your shoulder, blocking the view of your right side temporarily. Based on her position, it’s safe to say that 76, no, _Jack_ , was on the other side of Angela, laying there on another bed. Also based on her position, it’s safe to say that Jack’s visor was off of his face. You knew very well that besides Angela, Winston and Ana knew the face underneath the visor. Craning your head towards Angela, you apologized to her for your brash actions at the arena, running into Jack’s line of fire without analyzing what the consequences would be.

“Well, ___, it’s a good thing that Ana and Fareeha arrived just in time to immobilize Jack and destroy his helix rockets before it did any harm. Though I must admit, I have never would have guessed that you could be able to summon a phoenix with your arms. I have only seen you wielding a particle cannon like Aleksandra.”

You laughed, scratching your head. “That’s a long story…I’ll tell you and the rest of them another time.”

“How have the past three nights gone for you? Have you enjoyed it?”

Blushing, you explained to Angela that you definitely had an amazing time, and you never knew that Genji, Hanzo, or McCree would be that kinky. After all, they’ve been alive longer than you, so they most certainly know how to work the bedroom. Angela smiled at you.

“Angela?”

“Yes?”

“What does Jack, wait, no, _76_ , end up doing when he’s got the change to relieve himself of his urges?”

Angela tilted her head, staring carefully into your eyes.

“There’s no need for you to call him 76 when you are with people who know his identity. Call him Jack, he would much appreciate that.”

“But wouldn’t I be disrespecting my commanding officer by calling him on a first name basis?”

The doctor waved her head no.

“If you were any other agent in Overwatch, yes, but since you are a special case, no. He hasn’t been called that name in a while, and I am positive that he would like it when you refer to him by that name, especially for tonight.”

You shook your head in understanding. Angela was still blocking Jack from your side.

“Can I see his face?” You asked, your curiosity piquing. When you were recruited to the team, you and the other agents had always assumed that Jack’s face _was_ his visor. Your group assumed that Jack’s visor had some sort of mechanism that would allow the visor to open a direct channel to where the mouth would be, and that was how he would intake his food.

“Yes.”

Angela flew to the other side of your bed, pushing it against Jack’s bed, and when she did that, your eyes immediately locked onto the unconscious figure of your commanding officer beside you. It was the first time you saw your commanding officer’s face, and it was also the first time that you saw that he actually _has_ a face. The hardships and the battles Jack had faced in his life were clearly evident on his face, smaller scars against the two large ones across his face and his lips. You were hypnotized at the sleeping face beside you, you internally giving him much praise and respect for everything that he had gone through. There was something about Jack’s face that compelled you to extend your fingers out to touch it. Was it the scars of his past battles?

Tenderly laying your fingertips on his cheek, you faintly traced the scars, wondering how many wounds this man had endured while in service. That fact that he was still here, man. What a strong soul. Jack’s skin was quite soft, surprising you, his skin deeply contrasted the lines that were scattered on his face. He must take good care of it, since there was no way a human’s skin would be this soft against the scars.

You didn’t notice Ana place a box of food in front of you, and you also didn’t notice Ana drop off some of your own clothing. Angela had to tap your shoulder for you to obtain her attention, and finally realizing that you had food and clothing in front of you, you respectfully thanked Ana. She waved it off, saying she didn’t mind it, and with a few more words, she patted Jack on his leg and walked away. Angela brought a napkin for you to wipe your hands and mouth as you ate your breakfast, which was some Egyptian food that yoy had no idea what it was. Regardless, the food was delicious, and you would have to ask Ana what type of food it was.

Jack began to regain consciousness behind you as you ate, his touch against your hip freezing you up as the spoon was placed inside your mouth. You attempted to say something with the spoon still in your mouth, but Angela noticed Jack stirring as well, so she rushed over as Jack opened his eyes. Angela tilted his head towards her, and she began recounting the events that happened so far. You turned your head away to finish what you were eating. You could hear Jack sitting himself up as Angela examined him, ensuring that Ana didn’t do too much damage with her darts. A few minutes later, you finished the breakfast, now lunch, that Ana brought you, and you set your spoon down. There was a sharp poke on your arm, causing you to turn to your side and look at the source of the poke.

Jack Morrison held out a bottle of water to you, his eyes staring intently at your face. You blinked, body stuck in time as the eyes of your commanding officer cast upon your soul, his saturated sapphire eyes boring into your soul. His mouth was moving, but you couldn’t hear (you’re having quite a lot of hearing problems today, are you okay), and then there was another, much harder poke, this time on your belly. You gasped and arrived back in the present, apologizing briefly and taking the water bottle from Jack’s hand. Looking away back at the empty bowl of food in front of you, you quickly gulped down the contents of the bottle, choking at the last one, sputtering out wheezes and drops of water from your mouth. A large hand roughly patted your back, helping you regain control of your breathing, and wheezed out a small “thank you.”

Jack noticed that you were avoiding him, and he roughly pulled you onto his lap. You were panicking, telling him that Angela was going to see, but his face had a look of amusement.

“Angela left a while ago while you were so busy eating your food, agent. I was getting concerned that you weren’t breathing enough as you were eating.”

You closed your eyes in shame, apologizing. Your eyes stayed shut, embarrassed in front of your commanding officer, who had you in his lap, which was quite inappropriate in terms of ranking.

Oh shit.

You were about to express your concern; however, Jack was aware of it and explained that in the contract that you signed, ranking wouldn’t be taking into effect. He wanted you to not call him “sir” or “commander,” since he wanted you to feel more comfortable talking to him as another comrade, rather than your commanding officer. Relief washed over you, relaxing you, and you fell forward into Jack’s chest, as his arms wrapped around you snugly. A faint smell of smoke was prevalent in his clothes, but then again, just a two hours earlier he was about to obliterate two agents for disobeying his orders. You mumbled something incoherently under your mouth, your forearms resting on his chest, your head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m going to assume you know why I have been avoiding you since the signing.” His gruffy voice rumbling throughout your body, shaking you slightly.

“Urges. Slightly more intense than that of an average human.”

“I’m sorry, ___.” His arms wrapped tighter against your body, and his head rested on top of yours. “I was avoiding you for your own safety. You saw how I acted earlier today, as well as everyone else, and if Ana and Fareeha hadn’t arrived just in time I wouldn’t have forgiven myself.”

You responded by sitting up on his lap and pressing your forehead against his.

“It’s okay, Jack, it’s okay.”

The sound of his real name escaping from your mouth earned yourself a groan from the commander. He smiled at you, running his hands through your hair in comfort, replying, “My real name hasn’t been spoken in over thirty years…God, it sounds so good hearing it from you…”

On a whim, you pressed your lips on top of his, not expecting any response of any sort. Wow, the courageous action you just did, kissing your commanding officer like that. You felt Jack tense up slightly underneath you, and you mentally slapped yourself for being too brave and just doing it without any warning. Damn you. A while passed and he relaxed, kissing you back with more eagerness, eventually escalating the one little kiss that you initiaited into a full blown makeout session.

You could tell that he was fighting back against his urges at that moment, preventing himself from taking you right then and there, but knowing how he was, he was going to restrain himself from doing anything more than a kiss for now. You mewled softly into his mouth as he nibbled gently on your lip (they must know you really like that), his actions getting more and more lascivious. Jack had flipped you over and pressed himself against you, pushing you further into the hospital bed.

“I should stop. I need to save you as a treat for later,” he said, breaking away from you. The haori that you wore from Hanzo was wrinkled and disheveled against your body, your skin lightly sweating at the sharp increase in temperature between you two. He helped you sit up, and he kneeled in front of your crossed legs. Placing his hands gently on your knees, he straightened up his back, his eyes locking with yours, holding your gaze.

“I heard from Hanzo and Genji that I need to prepare myself for later. Is whatever you are going to do to me tonight to outright kill me? I want to know.”

Jack took a breath, his next words spoken cautiously. “I can assure you that it won’t kill you.”

You breathed a sigh of relief.

“But what I can assure you that it will be quite painful, especially since you’re not an enhanced human like me…”

Jack, are you _sure_ about what you just said?

“I think I can handle it. The brothers did tell me how I should prepare anyway. I believe I’ll be fine.”

Jack nodded and slapped your thighs twice, saying a few parting words, “Good. Now go, there are people arriving in five minutes. It’s best you leave now and get your preparations set. I’ll have to stay here for some other reasons.”

You scrambled to your feet, grabbing the pile of clothes that Ana had left you on your hospital bed.

“Don’t worry about the bed, I can put it back.”

Jack grabbed your empty bowl and utensils, placing it on the tray of water and food that Angela had left for him when she departed the infirmary. He shooed you away, his eyes linking with yours one last time, and you fled the area, heading back to your room. Jack looked at the unruly bed beside him, resting his hand on the sheets, hinted with the fading warmth from your body. As the sound of heavy footsteps approached the door of the infirmary, Jack swiftly placed the visor on his face.

“Good luck, agent.”

 

You arrived at your room, surprised to see a medium sized, rectangular package, wrapped in a chocolate brown paper. There was a small red card attached to the paper, and you retrieved the package. Punching in the code, the door opened, and you walked inside, opening the card and reading the contents.

_Hey there, darlin’!_

_Today’s your day with the old man! Good luck!_

_As the Shimadas have said, you’re goin’ to need to prepare yourself._

_I’m goin’ to repeat what Genji told ya last night._

_Do some neck exercises to loosen up whatever tension ya got goin’ in there._

_Also, ya have to play with yourself!_

_Ah, I’d love to watch ya do that, honey, but it seems I’m busy today._ _L_

_This present can help ya with that!_

_Enjoy! ;)_

_~ Jesse_

Aww, thanks McCree. You locked your door and opened your dresser drawer, carefully stashing his card inside. Sitting down on your unkempt bed from when you took your nap the night before, you hastily unwrapped the package. Inside was a black box, and inside _that_ box were two dildos.

Yep.

Dildos.

Damn you McCree.

But you have to admit, the quality of these sex toys were damn good. One dildo was in the colors of Jack’s signature 76 jacket, and the other dildo was in the colors of Jesse signature serape. They looked absolutely ridiculous, the Jack dildo having a baby blue head, white shaft, and bright red base, with the Jesse dildo having a crimson shaft and base with an orange head. There were also large suction cups on the bottom of the dildo bases. What was this, Build-A-Dildo Workshop? You laughed.

You noticed that the dildo colored in Jesse’s serape was exactly the same size as his own cock, which made you assume that the dildo colored like 76 was the exact same size as his. The two dildos were almost the same size, both in length and in girth, but Jesse’s was still slightly thicker than Jack’s. Damn that cowboy. The pile of clothes Ana brought for you were on your desk, and you decided to take a shower to get all nice and clean before you were gonna get down and dirty. Taking the dildos with you to get them, as well as yourself, clean, you barged into your shower.

 

 You left your bathroom with your hair in a towel and two dildos in either hand. You knelt on the floor, towel still in your hair, water still dripping down your body. You suctioned the Jesse dildo onto the floor as you focused your attention on the Jack dildo, taking the obnoxiously blue head into your mouth. Jack the patriotic dildo was situated comfortably in your left hand, and you took Jesse into your right hand, pumping it as it was suctioned on the floor. Moving the dildo around in your mouth, you coated it generously with your saliva, sucking on the shaft and the head. You took the dildo’s head into your mouth, pushing and pulling it in and out, allowing yourself time to gradually take in the entire length of the dildo. With the entirety of Jack’s large dildo inside your mouth, you quickly positioned yourself over Jesse, coating the toy with your lower juices. Attaching the dildo in your mouth to the wall, you began bobbing your head, simultaneously descending yourself onto the dildo on the floor. You were beginning to multitask, not only training yourself for later, but for the next day, as it seems you’d have to take care of two people for the next three days.

You brought your hands to your breasts, massaging them and squeezing them, flicking your fingers around your sensitive nipples. Moaning into the dildo, you increased the speed of your nipple flicking, the incremental bits of pleasure stacking on each other. You brought your left hand down to your clit, sifting through your folds and rubbing against your bundle of nerves. You moaned louder and harder on the dildo, the pleasure from both your breast fondling and your clit rubbing causing your pussy to begin pulsing. Repositioning yourself on the floor into a different angle, you drove yourself down hard and fast on the secure dildo waiting for you. Detaching yourself from the dildo on the wall, you tilted your head back and hissed, reducing the distance of your bouncing to a mere three inches, allowing you to drastically escalate the speed in which you were riding the cowboy’s pseudo-cock. You began to shake, resting your head on the shaft of the dildo on the wall, as you pushed yourself to your first orgasm, causing you to grab the dildo on the wall and place it on the floor, directly behind the one in your pussy.

You leaned yourself back on the dildo positioned directly into your pucker, your saliva and dripping juices coating it. Gradually lowering your ass down, you took Jack in, the head peeking inside you, with the shaft following behind. Exhaling sharply at your impressive feat, you squatted, turning around, and began riding the dildo in your ass. It was stretching you quite well, the definitely unfamiliar feeling of synthetic material against your ass making you growl. You bravely increased the speed of your riding to your maximum, the warning the men gave you ringing in your head. Since it was confirmed that Jack would essentially be destroying you in more ways than one tonight, you pushed yourself past your maximum, bringing your ass down on the dildo with so much force the walls started shaking. You cried out, hands gripping into fists against the floor, as the head penetrated your ass, hitting your spot inside your inner walls.

The towel on your head was beginning to slip, and you took it off, throwing in your bed. You’re going to need that later anyway for clean up.

You approached your second orgasm with more severity than the first, your body twitching and caving inwards as waves of euphoria surged through you.

Slapping your ass and spreading your cheeks, you turned yourself around back to your original position, the dildo reminding you of Jesse patiently waiting. You had never had two cocks of that size inside of you at both times, and you were sure that your games with Hanzo and his sybian and Jesse with his butt plug weren’t the same as two cocks inside you at the same time. Two dildos similar to the owner’s actual cocks aren’t much different either, and only tomorrow would bless you with the true feeling of having two fleshy, twitchy cocks pounding themselves into you. Sharply bringing yourself down on both dildos, you screamed out in pain, the two dildos stretching you out as much as they could.

Maybe you should have been a little bit more careful.

Nevertheless, you continued what you were doing, varying the speed that you were bouncing among the two dildos. You could quickly feel your third orgasm creeping up on you. Hm, what’s this? A new idea? You detached the two dildos on the floor, resting your back on the side of your bed as you arranged your body to a position where you could see the dildos protruding out of your holes. Taking a dildo in each hand, you fucked both of your holes with them, your hands controlling where each dildo would hit inside of you, as well as how fast they would go. But seeing the state the you were in, it’s safe to say that those dildos were flying in and out of you, leaning you and finally kicking you off the edge of the cliff into the euphoric waters.

You elegantly (how) pulled out the dildos from both of your holes, feeling them gaping wide open, with your juices trailing down your legs oh so gently. Unwrapping the towel from your head, you wiped yourself and the floor dry, and you headed back into the bathroom to clean yourself off and the wet dildos.

 

There was a hole in the fresh pair of panties you pulled from your dresser. Do you know what else was unfortunate? The fact that it was your last pair, and you hadn’t done laundry yet. You really should have taken the moon gorilla’s words to heart earlier that week. You know, stocked up on panties? Yeah, that never happened, and now you regret everything. Well, due to the sheer stupidity you had for not following the advice given to you, you mindlessly put on your last pair of panties, and slipped on the pile of clothes that Ana left for you earlier. How she managed to find a fairly skin tight blue shirt and red booty shorts in your closet was a big mystery. You were almost positive that  you never owned such articles and that Commander Ana just had them for you for this very special moment in time (well not really that special, since Jack is the fourth man in a row who you’ll be sleeping with), but since the aura she exuded was one of pure terror, you decided against the latter option and agreed to the idea that they were just in your closet. Somewhere. 

It was almost 6 pm when you exited your room, and it was essentially dinner time. Locking the door behind you, you briskly walked to the dining hall, with Reinhardt accompanying you about halfway there. The massive, bunkering German’s always a sight to behold, his humorous outlook in every situation being one commended for. You appreciated how much Reinhardt took care of you when you were getting battered and adjusting to the ridiculous training regimen you were blasted with first day, and you were always thankful that he’s the loving grandpa of the team. He would always tell you really shitty, but funny, jokes to lighten up your mood. 

Like the one he told you today when the two of you walked into the dining hall together, him roaring with laughter, proud of his joke, and your face in one of your hands shaking your head. He had previously told you a story about an Oreo jumping into the ocean and was now finishing another seemingly unconnected story of a man proposing to his girlfriend at a seafood restaurant. 

“So when the bartender handed the man the clam, he got down on one knee, proposing to his girlfriend. The girlfriend gasped. What did she find?”

“The ring of course!”

“No, ___, it was,” he paused, “the Oreo!”

...

What.

Oh my god. 

No. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!!”

When you were inside the hall, you noticed that Jack was actually sitting at his seat in the big leagues’ table, and that made you smile, seeing that he finally faced you of his concern at the infirmary. He was laughing quite heartily, enjoying the company of his long-standing comrades. There was no plate of food, indicating that he already ate or will be eating in the privacy of his room. You separated yourself from Reinhardt as he approached the table, telling him that you would prefer to eat at another table for Jack’s comfort. Reinhardt absolutely refused your request, pointing out that 76 was actually laughing for the first time this week and joining the team at the table, persuading you to come join since it would actually be best for 76. He’s right. Sighing in defeat, you followed quietly behind the German, surprised to find a seat dedicated for you at the table. It was right in between Jack and Mei’s seats and in front of McCree. Aw, Mei. You missed her. Wonder how she’s doing on her mission?

You sat down on the chair, adjusting your position so that you sat comfortably. Everyone at the table had a mountain of food from their home country in front of them, and you? You miraculously found the food Ana had given to you this morning in the infirmary, and you had a fair amount on your plate, as well as some mangoes. 76’s session would be starting in an hour and forty-five minutes, so you had to ensure you had enough nutrition to last for the night and enough rest so your food could settle. You took a spoonful, and wow. The flavor was much more intense than this morning, and goddamn, it was absolutely delicious.

“It’s nice to see that someone here is enjoying Egyptian food quite well.” Fareeha spoke, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“This is delicious!” you replied.

“This is actually my mother’s recipe.”

“Really?” you turned to Ana, “Commander, this is ridiculously good!”

Ana grinned, laughing. “I am pleased that you enjoy this, ___.”

“Does this dish have a name, commander?”

“No, it does not. I told Fareeha to name it, but nothing good came out.”

“Wow, thanks mother.” Fareeha rolled her eyes.

Their mother-daughter dynamic made you happy. You rarely saw a family unit here on base, and seeing Captain and Commander Amari completing missions together and training together really made you miss your family. You hoped that wherever your family was in the afterlife, they were peaceful and pain-free.

You observed that Jack hadn’t said a word since you had seated yourself at the table, and you looked at his eyes through the visor. He was trembling slightly. Your face fell. If he was really uncomfortable in this situation, you could talk him out of it, but then the only way for him to relax was to break free from his urges. Regardless of what everyone were to think, you quietly rested your hand on his, attempting to calm him down a little. He faced you and gripped it quite tightly, and you felt that he didn’t want to let you go.

 

You and Jack left the dining hall earlier than the rest of the Overwatch main team. There were agents asking the strike commander where he was taking you, which he curtly replied, “Training.” He had nothing much to say afterwards, as he pushed you along and out of the hall, before taking your hand in his once again as he led you to your room.

“Reinhardt bought me a new bed and bedframe after Genji destroyed it three nights ago.”

“That’s great. Reinhardt does a fine job selecting mattresses. They are of top quality.”

“Did he buy you a mattress to help your aches and whatnot?”

“Was that a crack about my age?”

“Uh, I didn’t mean it…”

“I was joking, ___, but to answer your question, yes. But I’m not that old.”

“Then that settles it.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes, the silver haired man wrapping his arm around your waist and bringing your closer to his body as you headed down the hallway. Jack punched in your code when you both arrived at your room. The door greeted you as the two of you walked in, with Jack locking it behind you.

“___?”

“Yes?”

“Once this starts I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Jack, that’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

That’s a lie.

Fear began to escalate into your soul. You hoped that Jack couldn’t feel it, but you knew that he knew.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

You immediately felt the atmosphere in the room change, and out of the corner of your eye you could see Jack, his cracked visor on the floor, staring intently at you, his sapphire eyes clutching your soul. You shivered. The room became very, very cold very, very fast. Jack’s aura terrified you, especially now that you were about to start your training session, early. Since he’s the commander and his condition was probably the worst, Genji, Hanzo, and McCree allowed him to work on you before eight, as his urges were inhibiting him to function on a daily basis. This was a major concern, and it needed to be relieved, quickly.

Jack’s footsteps were like thunder: loud and powerful. He grasped your shoulders tightly when he approached you, his gloves cold. You took the zipper of his jacket in your hands, unzipping it, throwing his signature jacket onto the floor. You were about to take off another article of his clothing, but his hands stopped you, his grip firm and solid, hoping it would help him a little. His hands had stopped trembling, the energy behind them now fueled with dominance and authority.

This is it.

It’s happening.

…

Wait.

You never did those neck and head exercises, did you?

Shit.

“Let me lead.” His voice pierced the silence in the room, and you nodded, taking a deep breath, which you knew from the dominating aura of the commander would most likely be your last, healthy, full breath of the night.

Jack’s scarred lips attacked yours in a flash, his tongue expertly sliding inside yours, roughly fighting you to establish his dominance. His hands weaved through your clothing, ripping your blue shirt and your bra in half. Separating from you, he shoved you against the wall, fingers dipping inside your panties and shorts, promptly relieving yourself from their confines. You were fully exposed. Jack quickly repositioned you so that you were facing the wall, your body pressed perfectly against it with him behind you. He discarded very bit of his clothing in a short amount of time. He pushed his body into you, pushing you further into the wall of your room. Jack’s hands began roaming your front side, attacking the nape of your neck with rugged kisses, nipping harshly at your sensitive skin. The sharp pokes of pain elicited a strangled cry out you.

Jack’s hands reached up to your breasts, tugging them down sharply, drawing random shapes into the wall with your nipples. The rough edges of the wall scratched your sensitive buds, making them hard, but also giving you some pain. Jack mouth latched onto your neck again, biting down hard, leaving a depression of his teeth into your skin.

“Fuck!” You made one attempt to hold on to his head as he attacked you, but his swift motions rendered you useless as he twisted your arm behind your back. Being fair, he twisted your other arm behind your back, holding the two arms in place with tight handcuffs. Turning you around, he secured his hand around your neck, depriving you of oxygen as he smothered your face and mouth with his kisses. His grip was unlike any other human being. It was primal, it was powerful, and it made you weak. His tongue reentered your mouth as the pressure on his hand around your neck increased, and your body began to struggle against his grip, searching for any way to obtain oxygen.

Jack released you, and you coughed, sputtering, taking as much air as you could before Jack’s hand strangled you once again. He firmly squeezed your cheeks, which brought your lips forward, and he bit down roughly onto your lip, drawing blood. You cried out, tears dripping down your face. Jack only laughed, his laughter laced with mania, and he responded to you by licking the tears off your face. Staring as best as you could into his eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes, you noticed that they were clouded with lust, turning a muted color of his usual colored eyes, and you knew he had submitted to his urges.

Oh, man.

Jack’s hands moved to your waist, fingernails dragging down your body, leaving red lines. You shook your body and struggled against the handcuffs Jack put you in, finding some way to free yourself from them and push him off.

He really wasn’t kidding when he said it was going to be painful.

He said that he wasn’t going to kill you, and that was the only reminder that was keeping you sane tonight.

Jack detached you from the wall and threw you hard against your bed, your head just _barely_ missing the headboard. He hauled you such that your head was off the edge of the bed, your neck directly on the edge, and the rest of your body being on the bed. Jack walked around you, leaning over your body as he drove your thighs apart and down, bringing his face down to eat you out.

“Jack-!” you mewled, body contorting as he nipped and sucked your sensitive nub of nerves. Using his right elbow to keep your right thing down, he licked two of his fingers and rubbed it up and down your wetness, slowly pushing them inside you. He swiftly tugged his fingers upward in a hooking motion while simultaneously lapping up your dripping juices and your bottom lips, and you let out a trembling gasp. Your upper body twitched, moving around uncomfortably on the otherwise comfortable bed, making uncoherent sounds. It was incredible that he wasn’t being rough with you at the moment, his movements being relatively gentle, but you knew that it wasn’t going to be this way for the rest of the session, and you braced yourself.

Good move.

You reached your first orgasm that night through Jack’s fingers, the man retracting his fingers and pulling away from you as you squirted your juices onto the wall, the liquid dripping down into the bedsheets. You screamed, but that was a bad decision, as not even a second later Jack’s cock was shoved down your throat. Holy shit, he’s massive. **Clearly** this man’s age didn’t affect his sex drive. You choked on his shaft, the sudden move causing your body to buckle, causing you to accidently brush your teeth on his cock.

Shit.

Jack growled, crudely grabbing your hair, growling, “Take daddy’s cock like a good girl!” He pulled out of your out, whacking it on your face as you inhaled fresh oxygen, your blood rushing back to you.

Oh?

**_Oh?_ **

“Yes daddy!” You panted, breathing short and scattered, “I’ll be a good girl, I promise!” You took a breath through his cock’s whipping on your tear stained face, and you let out a sound to notify him that you were prepared. Somewhat. Jack roared and his cock cascaded down your throat again, thrusting hard and fast. He was shaking the bed, as well as you, and the way his cock was hitting down your throat as he held your hair tightly was so damn painful, but it was so damn good. Every thrust he made caused your head and body depress deeper into the bed. You couldn’t believe that even through the pain you were still enjoying this. What a masochist you are.

You weren’t expecting what was coming next.

As he thrusted deep inside of you, his hands began bobbing your head up and down his shaft, using you like a doll. Sounds of you choking filled the air as you tried to once again breathe, but he slammed his cock all the way down your throat and shoved your head such that your nose was nuzzling his balls. He growled, pushing out of you again. Coughing and breathing intensely, your body pulsated, the pleasure from his unruly actions filling you up. Jack had no intentions of stopping, as he slammed down inside your throat again, repeating exactly what he done seconds earlier.

“You like that?” he hissed, laughing maniacally.

“Mmmgh-!!” you attempted to respond, his cock distorting your words. You hoped he understood that as a yes.

“Such a slut for daddy’s cock.”

He pounded relentlessly into your throat, head every now and then being roughly bobbed to meet his thrusts, tears cascading down your face. Sweet nothings were briskly whispered into the air, and you buckled in your handcuffed arms. Jack finally released his grip on your head, leaning over your body to change the angle he was thrusting into you, allowing you a short moment to get some air. His mouth attacked your dripping pussy once again, his silver stubble tickling your folds. You moaned against his thrusting cock, the vibrations causing Jack to shiver against you. What a good feeling.

Jack’s hands roamed your body, the dried blood from his marks earlier flaking off as he savagely whipped your breasts with brute force. Each thrust he made he matched a slap with, pain and pleasure electrifying your soul. You gasped, his cock descending further into you at the stretched opening, inhuman sounds breaking away from your mouth. Jack released his suction from your pussy, harshly whipping it. He pulled his cock out of your mouth permanently, climbing over you, as he slapped your pussy incessantly, you whistling in both pleasure and pain.

Holy shit, your commanding officer.

His urges are ridiculous!

Jack gave you no time to relax, his arms dragging your head from the edge of the bed back on the bed, finally giving your flaring red face some softness to rest on. He tapped his cock on the curve of your belly, his hand tilting your head so you could look at his face. You observed that Jack’s face was just as red as yours, but those ghostly blue eyes of his had the same level of lust embedded in them.

He wasn’t done yet.

He hasn’t even started.

He smirked devilishly at you. The commanding officer you knew was gone, replaced by some mad demon with a twisted mind. Gripping your breasts, you mewled at a high pitch, and he squeezed them together. His cock thrust into your breasts, rocking the bed, forcing you into the bed further. You cried out, arms shuffling behind you as you tried to break free once again from the confines of your handcuffs, trying to obtain some sort of physical contact in which you could grasp him with. It wasn’t going to happen.

Jack’s head threw back as his thrusts exponentially increased in speed, the enhancements swimming in his body dissolving his rational mind.

“Daddy!” you screamed, tilting your head down just in time as Jack howled into the air, his cum shooting out his cock directly into your mouth, dripping out of the sides. As he was creaming, he positioned his hips above you and slammed his cock down vertically into your breasts, his head poking your sternum roughly. He stopped and laced the valley in between your breasts with a white river, coating you in his seed.

You swallowed whatever cum was in your mouth, Jack shortly coming down and devouring your mouth hungrily. He ate at his cum, your saliva, anything about you that seemed delicious to him. He bit down once again on your neck, drawing more blood, and he wiped his hands from your neck to your torso, figures created in your blood forming on your skin. The marks he created earlier that session were turning a shade of blue.

He was turning you into a crude masterpiece.

His masterpiece.

You were repositioned so that you were on your chest and knees, with Jack pushing your pretty little ass up into his face. He delved into his food, eating you out, inserting his tongue into your wet, abused cavern. His fingers slipped expertly inside of you, twisting, stretching, scissoring. His other arm was latched on the handcuffs restraining your arms, tugging them flush against your back. His fingers slid into you one by one, with each digit adventuring inside you eliciting a rugged gasp out of your mouth.

You were sweating, beads of sweat raining down your face and into your sheets, Jack glistening in the light as well. You suddenly let out a sharp, shrill shriek, as you left Jack’s large hand fully delve inside you. It was an interesting feeling, having someone’s hand deeply inside of you. You couldn’t believe you were getting fisted. Jack’s hand formed into a fist, savagely pounding into you, stretching you out widely. You screamed louder with each motion, his fist pumping into you at such a speed you felt like your insides were being ripped out of you. Jack laughed behind you, and through your spread legs you could see his left hand pumping his cock at the speed of his arms moving.

You wanted that massive, twitching cock inside you again.

You **_needed_** that massive, twitching cock inside you again.

“Daddy, please!” you cried, shaking your ass in his face. Jack pulled his fist out of your pussy, hand drenched in liquid and white cream.

He smirked. “Tell me, what does my little girl want?”

“Daddy, please,” you huffed out, breathing rigid, “Please! I need your huge cock inside of me!”

Jack crawled above your figure, his cock pressing flat and perfectly against your slit, his mouth playing with your earlobe. He slowly slid his cock up and down your soaked slit, and he whispered, “You want daddy to do what?”

You shivered and moved helplessly underneath his large frame, your hair tickled your face, extremely disheveled, and his thick, heavy cum dripped onto your bed. You craned your head towards his mouth licking your ear, and you begged.

“Daddy, I want to fuck me!”

Jack gripped your hair and sharply pulled it back, his right hand roaming under you and cupping your breast, playing with your nipple.

“Tell daddy one more time what you want to do, baby.”

You mewled, grinding your ass against his cock.

“Daddy, please! Please, please,” you trailed off, “Fuck me with your thick cock! Fuck your little girl so hard that she can’t move!”

Jack’s right hand moved up your neck, squeezing your neck, his left hand coming around you to squeeze your cheeks.

“Daddy!” you choked, impatient.

His tongue slid up your face, and he spat on you, spreading his spit on your protruding cheeks.

“Daddy will do just that.”

He let go of your face and neck, manhandling you over. He positioned his cock into your gaping entrance and pushed in without warning. He laid his body on top of you, depressing your body on your cum-stained sheets, and he penetrated your pussy, the bulging veins of his cock scratching against your walls. You cried, tears dripping down your face, saliva dribbling down the edges of your mouth. Jack stared at you longingly, his hand coming forth to choke you once again, his other hand slapping your face.

“You like that? You little slut.”

Your body was heaving, twitching with every slap and suck and mark Jack made on you. He shoved three fingers down into your throat, you using your tongue to lick him, taste him. Your back arched into his body, his fingers leaving your mouth and wrapping his arms around you.

Jack was thrusting **hard** , primal urges surging through him, his cock ripping your pussy apart. He grunted, growled, fucking you with such force your body trembled at the might. His cock pushed deep inside you, hitting your cervix, and you shrieked.

“___!” he called out, his cock giving one pulse as he released his seed into you, flying out of his cock. Your body contorted at the euphoria, riding out your second orgasm, with Jack choking your neck once again. He was in complete control of your body, and you **loved** it.

Jack pulled his cock out of your filled pussy, quickly shifting his cock into your little pucker.

“Daddy’s not done yet, baby.”

You’re kidding.

“FUCK!” you hissed, crying, as Jack savagely sweeped inside your ass. There was absolultely no preparation for anal, hell, you weren’t even _expecting_ it, and tears flew down your face for the third time that night. Jack howled like a wolf, his silver hair messy, the scars on his face and body glowing with sweat, and he closed his beautiful eyes as he mercilessly devoured your ass. His fingers dug into your soft lower cheeks, leaving marks, and your head flew back into your pillow, mouth incessantly spitting out sounds of pleasure and pain.

Suddenly, Jack decked you against the corner of your bed, lifting you up into the wall, and he pounded into your ass, your legs weakly wrapping up and over his shoulders. Each thrust Jack made pushed you into the wall, first your ass, then your chest, and finally your head. The wall was bending behind you, cracking and splintering due to the immense power Jack was thrusting you with.

You were raw, bleeding and bruised from the injuries Jack inflicted on you.

“Daddy!” you called out one last time that night, as Jack’s cum shot out of his cock. The cum from your pussy dribbled onto his dick as he rode out his third orgasm with you, with the cum from both of your holes mixing as he pulled out. You sighed in relief, and Jack leaned over on your dresser to retrieve the key to free you from your handcuffs. Your arms dropped limply behind you, as you were still shoved snugly into the corner of your bedroom wall.

You tried to move your arms but to no avail. They were colored a faint purple, the lack of blood flowing into them from your rigorous session that night. Your breaths began to calm, and you stared at Jack, noticing that his gaze had reverted back to his usual self. The atmosphere in the room began to warm up, with Jack finally coming to his senses, the enhanced primal urges he had leaving him.

Jack’s strength was no joke. You were laying on the corner of your bed, energy depleted, and Jack was still standing above you, his breathing shaking as he calmed himself down.

Without a word being exchanged from you two, Jack hoisted you up into his arms once again, his grip much more gentle, more loving, and he took you to your bathroom to clean you up.

As he walked to the bathroom, you took a look into your mirror, sighing at your sight. You were a bloodied and bruised mess, his cum and your juices splattered all over your body, and the scratch marks that Jack made glistening in the light. You faintly smiled, your mind and body gradually succumbing to darkness. You felt nothing when Jack washed your body and clothed you.

 

**You just wanted to wake up.**

 

**Night 4 - Solder 76**

**Just wreck me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “فريحة، لقطة جيدة.” – Fareeha, good shot.  
> “شكرا، الأم. لقطة جيدة لك كذلك.” Thanks mother, good shot to you as well.
> 
> There was a problem with the Arabic formatting that I couldn't fix. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I deeply apologize.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me! You can find me on ARMY Amino, DA, Tumblr, or KakaoTalk under the same name.
> 
> Also, I think the reader's probably going to need a new bed.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update!


	6. Shimadas, Marked by the Dragon(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited, let me know if I missed something.  
> I apologize for the Shimadacest in this chapter, I have replaced it with something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a threesome  
> The writing is so funky, cause I was typing this hella sleep deprived from doing summer English homework

Murmurs. Soft murmurs. Whispers danced freely in your ears, the sounds of female and male voices intertwining. Voices of past and present were gently rising you from your slumber. You heard your mother calling for you, your father comforting you, and the sounds of your friends willing you back awake. You saw the phoenix from your past, rising from the ashes.

 

“…?”

Your eyes gradually opened to an unfamiliar ceiling; it was white, modular in design, strewn with warm white fluorescent lights. You let out a breath, loud enough such that a familiar face entered your line of sight. Angela. Was she crying? Her eyes were quite shiny. After seeing her presence, you deduced that you were laying on a bed in the infirmary.

What happened to you last night?

Angela’s graceful hand elegantly called forth other people to where you lay, a person entering your field of view every two seconds.

Jesse.

Winston.

Genji.

Hanzo.

Reinhardt.

Jack.

They surrounded you, the warmth exuding from their large bodies comforting you. Smiling faintly, you hoisted yourself up onto your bed, letting out a hiss as your red arms rested against the cold metal supports of the bed sides. Oh. Your arms were glowing that same shade of red as the day before, and when you had yourself comfortably situated on the bed, you brought your arms in front of you and inspected them. It had been years since you last summoned the hexagonal-scaled phoenix, the last time being the freak accident that saved yourself at the expense of your family. Flashbacks of the night returned to your head in a single instant, causing you to break out in tears, the memories of the fires that surrounded you as you watched your family perish in front of you flaring vividly, and you saw yourself standing helplessly in the bird’s embrace, bleeding. You dropped your arms onto your legs, the red glow fading. A hand wiped your tears from your face.

The people surrounding your hospital bed were talking. Were they talking to you, or were they talking amongst themselves? You didn’t know, your ears were ringing. You tried to focus your hearing on the doctor’s words, but the piercing white noise echoing inside your head wasn’t allowing it. You pointed to your ears, your mouth attempting to say some words. Nothing came out. All you could do was watch helplessly as Angela’s healing beam cast itself upon you, the doctor’s touch cold, massing your ears, then your throat. Your eyes trailed her movements, with Angela pointing at a tray, and then at Winston, who quickly handed over the item in question to the doctor. Angela took your hand gently, placing two white tablets into your hand, making the motion for you to swallow it. Jesse handed you a glass of water, and you placed the medicine into your mouth, swiftly downing them in the water.

It was silence for the next couple of minutes. All eyes were on you, watching and waiting four your hearing and voice to slowly return. When you opened your mouth, you observed them all leaning slightly towards you. Your ears popped, the sounds of the world rushing into you, and you sighed, clapping your hands together and smiling. The group breathed out a sigh of relief.

“You can hear!” Genji exclaimed, also clapping his hands.

“Ah, I knew she’ll be okay!” Winston said, pushing up his glasses.

You grinned, putting your hands underneath your face and tilting it, waving your fingers as you acted cute. Jesse clutched his heart, tipping his hat at you, “Darlin’, don’t be takin’ my heart like that!” God, that cowboy is just so dramatic at times, isn’t he?

“___, it’s nice to see you awake!” Angela called out, patting your head.

You craned your neck towards her, asking, “How long was I out, and what happened? Why am I here?”

The group around you fell into a hush.

One by one, all eyes turned towards the Overwatch commander, his visor looking down towards your feet and his arms crossed. Jack slowly raised his face to look at you, the light of red tint of his visor less terrifying than the past few days, and he was…shaking?

“I’m…so sorry, agent.” he whispered.

What? Why was he apologizing?

“___, you are lucky to only be unconscious for the whole night. If it was anyone else then-” Angela started.

“-they would have died.” Jack finished. He walked around to your side, Angela moving out of the way for him. He lowered his head, gently resting it on top of yours. Jack slipped his hand under yours, and his touch shocked you, causing you to jump in your seat. He suddenly brought his head back, but you urged him to rest his head back on yours.

Jack’s simple gesture helped you recall the events of the previous night.

The handcuffs.

The primal instincts.

The cold room.

The blood.

The bruising.

The pain.

The _pleasure_.

You abruptly brought yourself to sit with your knees bent underneath you, wrapping your arms around Jack’s neck, pressing your lips to his forehead. Your actions deeply surprised the commander as his large body tensed up against you, but he eventually relaxed at your touch. His body was warming up against yours, and you courageously went out and fully hugged your commanding officer.

“It’s okay, commander. Like I said last night, I’m going to be okay, and see? I’m alive.”

He sighed into your neck, embracing you, and the people around you celebrated in relief. You released him from your grip, and the two of you backed off each other. Winston clapped his hands to call everyone’s attention.

“Now, we are all glad that ___ is awake and fine. Angela did a fantastic job speeding up ___’s healing rate.” His glasses fell slightly, and his voice got lower, “Now, ___, we must discuss this.”

Winston handed you a gray folder, emblazoned with a logo that you haven’t seen since you were eight. You took the folder into your hands and opened it, immediately being exposed to a picture of you, your mother, and your father, standing in front of your house, with you wearing clothes marked with that same logo. On the bottom was the codename “Phoenix.”

“How did you get this?” you asked, voice trembling. More memories of your past flooded into your head, memories that you wanted to forget but couldn’t.

“One of the past missions to Volskaya Industries had paperwork from the now disbanded company of Aegis. I sifted through the papers with Zarya, who found that folder, and after we looked through it, we determined that it’s your file.”

You closed the folder, pushing it in front of you.

“So you are very well versed in my past then, and why I have never talked about it when I joined?”

“Yes…” Winston trailed off, pushing up his glasses, a solemn look on his face.

“Did you tell everyone in this room?”

The gorilla nodded, the others following suit. “I’m so sorry, I felt like they needed to know.”

“That’s fine, it was bound to come out anyway.”

Silence.

“I’m so sorry for what they did to you as a child,” Reinhardt said, his voice a tone that you have never heard him speak in. “You didn’t deserve that, there could have been a better way-”

“But there _wasn’t_ another way!” you screamed, the group flinching. You realized that you had yelled at your teammates and you quickly apologized. Taking a breath, you continued, “My family was going to starve, I had to do it for them so they could _live_ , but seeing what happened after the experiments were done, me joining that program was useless. My parents are _dead_.”

The group stared at you quietly.

“But that’s okay. I’m here now. I have this thing inside of me that I can’t get rid of, and I have learned how to live with it. I also have a new family, you guys, so I’m happy!” You smiled.

Two seconds later the group had all climbed onto your bed and essentially dogpiled you. It was ridiculous how these older adults acted. If someone had walked into the infirmary, they would most likely back away and try to heal themselves because the absurdity of six large men group hugging a female with another female shrugging in the distance is just absolutely _ridiculous_. You laugh and choked in the group, Angela manhandling the men to get them off you so you could breathe.

“Thanks, Angela! You’re a life saver!”

 

Winston and Reinhardt stayed behind in the infirmary to help Angela repair some faulty machinery. Angela needed Reinhardt’s hammer for smashing anyway, and Winston just wanted to supervise. The way Angela said that made you question something, but you thought nothing of it, so you said your goodbye and walked away. Walked away with four men trailing behind you, each one rambling about something quite different. Jesse was talking about horses, Hanzo **once again** was monologuing about honor, Genji talking about sparrows and how they fly, and Jack, well he’s just off on a hypocritical rant about the daddy kink.

You sighed at the utter mess of males walking with you. The agents that passed your group was were giving their commanding officers very, very odd looks, and all you could do was slowly transition from the front of the group to the back of the group, hiding behind Hanzo’s yukata-haori (why is he still in his battle outfit does this guy ever get a break) every now and then to shield yourself from the absurdity. The five of you reached your room, each of the men giving you a little “present,” aka a kiss, a smack on the ass, another ass slap, or a hug. Thanks McCree, you’re the only sane one here.

Jack and Jesse left you, Jack having to return to his office to look through some reports of the missions that have successfully ended, Jesse leaving to the shooting range to practice some more. You were left with the Shimada brothers at your door, you having your back against the door to your room.

“So what are we doing tonight?” you asked, huffing out a breath.

“We’re gonna fuck.” Genji responded, pointing at you.

You glared at him through his mask.

“Besides that!”

“We’re literally only going to be with you for tonight, Hanzo and I have to go to Hanamura for a day trip to _discuss_ something with the rest of our clan.”

“Aw,” you frowned, “Oh, and you two discussing with your clan mates is just you two beating people up until you get to the one in charge now, right?”

The siblings nodded, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Fine then, I’ll see you two tonight! Better make me feel good, or you’re not getting any more.”

Now it was their turn to frown. You laughed cheekily and gave each brother a kiss, shooing them away afterwards so you could take a shower in your room.

 

You didn’t notice until after your shower that your bed had been replaced once again by the almighty Reinhardt Wilhelm. There was a much stronger bedframe this time, a bigger German flag, and a card. Walking towards your bed, you casually picked up the card and read the contents inside.

____!_

_I have presented you with another bed!_

_Try to not break it again._

_Tell the Shimadas to use the floor next time, I’m running out of money._

_Retirement is a bitch sometimes!_

_~ Reinhardt_

Part of you thinks that there was someone else in the room influencing Reinhardt what to say because the card totally didn’t sound like him, or, the card couldn’t have been made by him. He probably just bought the bed, and someone just wrote the card. Yeah, that sounds right. You shrugged and shoved the card into the drawer of your bedside dresser, folding the German flag into a neat square, and pinning it on the wall along with the other flag he gave you. Giving yourself a small clap, you jumped into your bed and took a nap, the fatigue from the night before still faintly present (you just love taking naps, don’t you?).

 

You woke up at around 5 pm with an unexpected guest in your room. How many people know your code? You should probably change it, since so many people have been entering your room without you knowing, but you, of course, would only give your four men the code to your room so they can come and do whatever nasty they want to do to you.

The unexpected guest in your room was none other than…Lúcio?

Hell, what is that man doing in your room?

“Uh, why are you in my room?”

“Genji let me in.”

Oh.

“Listen, ___, I need your help.”

“What’s up?”

“Hana’s missing, and she’s not answering her phone.”

“Did she tell you where she was?”

“Garden.”

“Well, let’s go!”

 

You and Lúcio walked to the garden and investigated every bush and tree planted in the ground. Or so you two thought. You found this interesting looking tree at the farthest corner of the garden, a faint light peeking out through the wispy leaves and branches of the tree.

“Hey Lúcio! I think I just found your girlfriend!”

Lúcio rushed over, the two of you heading towards the base of the fascinating tree. You both looked up to determine where the light source was coming from, and you spied the familiar shade of pink.

Taking a deep breath, you screamed as loud as you could, “HEY HANA, YOUR BOYFRIEND’S BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!”

The tree shook violently as a Korean female came tumbling out of the tree, her worried Brazilian boyfriend catching her just in time. She was holding one of her gaming devices, livestreaming to her multitude of fans, and her recent tumble caused her to disconnect from her streaming server.

“I was livestreaming!” Hana pouted, crossing her arms.

“You weren’t answering your phone, so I got nervous okay?!” Lúcio exclaimed, “I didn’t know if you got injured or anything?”

The two lovebirds in front of you began to argue. Like, _really_ argue. It got to the point were the ground started to shake from the intensity of the noise flying out of the small Korean’s mouth, and you slowly began to back away from the two, luckily escaping with your body intact. Their screaming attracted the attention of some agents, including Fareeha and Angela, who were walking in the garden at that same time. The doctor and the captain quickly resolved the argument, and you watched the resolution of the bickering from a distance.

Close call.

You turned around and walked back inside headquarters, the sun setting on the horizon as you headed towards the dining hall to obtain some good old, hearty dinner. You realized as you were walking down the hallway to the dining hall that you never ate breakfast or lunch, and your stomach was growling quite angrily at you. Man, was your mind blown so much from all the hard sex you’ve had the past four days that it just decided to not tell you about your basic needs? You were cursing at yourself for not letting you know earlier.

As the door of the dining hall came into your field of view, you hastened your pace, barging inside the hall and heading straight for the food. You were _so close_ to grabbing a plate, but someone’s arms wrapped around you and heartily carried you over to the big leagues’ table, which you apparently are now in for some reason. The person of unknown identity placed you gently on your seat, and you saw that a plate of food was already present. The plate was a plate you hadn’t seen before: it was black, and on the outside ring of the plate, there were red feathers painted on it. A sudden thought occurred to you as you observed the design of your plate. Were the plates of everyone sitting in this table decorated to suit their individual abilities?

Correct.

You looked over at Jack’s seat, which you remembered never had a plate since he ate privately, so you looked at Jesse’s plate directly in front of you. Sure enough, the plate was in the same color of his serape, with some brown horses and bullet holes decorating the outer ring. Jesse had a typical American dinner: steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and some wine. Well, you thought that’s what a typical American had for dinner.

The plate in front of you had food from Japan…?, America, your own country, and Egypt. You recognized the Egyptian food that was originally from Commander Amari and the rib-eye steak that Jesse probably picked out for you. The Japanese…? food, you had absolutely no idea what it was, and you whisked your head around the table to find the Shimadas, who were not present at the table.

“They haven’t returned from Hanamura yet, agent,” Jack muttered, “Or they probably have and didn’t notify me.”

You shrugged.

“Commander, do you know what food this is?” you asked.

“No, agent, unfortunately I don’t, and no one else on this table knows as well.”

“Then how sure are you that it’s Japanese, commander?”

“He doesn’t,” Ana interrupted, sipping her glass of tea. You sighed, secretly pinching Jack on the side of his torso.

Nevertheless, you dove into the plate of food that was given to you, vigorously devouring the entire plate. You essentially licked the plate clean due to how hungry you were, and Jesse sent a chuckle your way, amused at how you ate your plate of food. You stuck out your sauce filled tongue at him, and he merely tipped his hat at you in response.

The table you sat at was almost full, the most notable people missing were your friend Mei who’s still on her mission in Lijiang Tower, the Shimadas at Hanamura, and Hana and Lúcio who probably made up for their argument in the garden back in their bedroom. Whenever that happens you knew that they would show up for dinner disheveled and late. You sighed, patting your belly, and you began to chat with members of the table, curious to hear about the interesting events that happened when they were on their missions.

 

You left the dining hall in a happy mood, your stomach slightly sore from all the laughing you had partaken in. Mako and Jamison were at the base visiting from Australia (they arrived quite late, but not as late as Hana and Lúcio), and their stories of their criminal adventures were always a pleasure to hear. Ana told a story from her past about Fareeha accidentally mistaking a baby crocodile for her stuffed animal, which caused Fareeha to hide in her hands due to embarrassment. Oh, how Ana loved to tease her daughter. It’s always fun when the great Commander Amari lets down her usual serious attitude for a night of laughter.

Some agents passed by you on the hallway, saying their “good nights” or “see you tomorrow, agent ___” to you, giving you the occasional wave. These agents were the same rank as you, but you assumed that they assumed that since you now ate with the highly commanded Overwatch members, they began treating you like you were their commanding officer or something. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it did weird you out a little at the sudden change in attitude towards you. Maybe they’re onto the contract you, Jack, Jesse, and the Shimadas signed. You wouldn’t be surprised if others began to know, since the shit they do to pleasure you makes you scream so loud and so good you were sure the whole base was shaking. Oh well. They’re missing out.

Skipping to your door, you heard some faint sounds escaping from the door. Wait, could it be? Inspecting the sounds closer, your ears picked up some faint…moaning.

Oh?

Well, seeing that thin sounds like that could escape your room, then someone has **definitely** heard what’s been happening to you.

You smirked devilishly as you swiftly entered your code, your bedroom door revealing one very attractive sight in front of you. You entered your room, hoping that that would at least notify the two men on your bed that you were in there. That didn’t seem to work, and the door locked behind you as you watched Genji and Hanzo, backs pressed together and pumping themselves on your bed. 

Damn, you didn’t think watching two guys, let alone two brothers, getting off was getting to you, but goddamn the sight in front of you was so tasty. 

Walking inaudibly to your desk chair, you pulled it out and sat on it, slowly freeing your bare skin from the confines of your clothes. You watched as Hanzo hissed out your name, head falling low and his tattooed arm gripping tightly on your bed sheets. Genji, behind him, facing the opposite direction, was panting silently, his green hair bristling in the circulating air in your room.

Taking a small breath, you reclined the chair back a little, resting each one of your legs on the arm rest. You were quite flexible, so you could easily do this. Taking your left hand, you wrapped it around your left breast, massaging it, squeezing it, pointer finger gently flicking at your hardening nipple. Your lifted your right hand, pushing two fingers into your mouth, coating them in your saliva, before you sensually trailed them down to your clit, spreading your lower lips. Your middle finger slid up and down your nub, your wetness growing, and you sighed, eyes closing, body relaxing at your movements.

Hanzo’s head looked back up and to the side, stopping all of his movements as he spied you playing with yourself. Tapping his brother on the shoulder, Hanzo whispered to his brother.

“She’s here…”

“Wha-!”

“Shh!” Hanzo cut him off, pressing his finger onto Genji’s mouth. “Turn around.”

Genji turned his body around, following his brother's orders. His eyes widened at the sight of you getting off from watching them jacking off, his eyes trailing your fingers as they wove inside you, your mouth opening and closing at the pleasure. Genji looked back at his older brother, and they both smiled simultaneously. Hanzo placed his finger to his mouth, calling for silence, and the two brothers snaked their way over to you on the chair.

You were letting out small gasps, your body moving in your chair, your inner thighs and stomach coated with your juices. Genji leaned himself down to your pussy as Hanzo went behind you in the chair. At the same time, Genji dove his face into your wet folds, and Hanzo’s hand slithered down to your chest. Your eyes flew open, gasping loudly at the shocks of pleasure entering you.

Hanzo bent down and kissed your head, rubbing your chest gently.

“Welcome back!” you said, moaning out, back arching against the reclined chair as Genji’s tongue slipped into your caverns, twisting and probing. His tongue technology had improved significantly since the first day, and you were astonished that his tongue could move so differently but so _good._

Genji’s hand was rubbing your clit vigorously as he ate you out, and much like what Hanzo was doing to him earlier, you brought your hand to his hair and grabbed it, pushing is face deeper into your slit. You gasped out, calls varying in length and pitch as Genji’s thumb and tongue perfectly synced up, his tongue going inside you as his thumb flicked your sensitive nub.

Hanzo’s large hands molded your breasts, pinching eagerly at the perky nipples. He growled against your head, sending kisses into your soft hair. You noticed that the two brothers were looking at each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes, and you prepared yourself for what was going to happen next.

Hanzo suddenly stood up, hooking his arms around yours, and Genji detached from your slit, grabbing your legs. The two were most likely warned by Reinhardt about breaking the bed, since the two of them carefully placed you on the floor on your knees. You sat down on them, kneeling as the two Japanese males stood to each side of you. Taking Genji’s cock in one hand and Hanzo’s in the other, you pressed your lips on Genji’s head, licking the tip before sliding your mouth down his cock, hitting his hilt. Genji’s cold digits rested on your head, growling, and you began pumping Hanzo with your other hand. You sucked out all of the air in your mouth, forming a vacuum against Genji’s cock, and you quickly pulled your head back, his cock coming out of your mouth with a loud _pop_. Grasping his cock firmly in your hand, you whipped it on your face, switching your focus onto Hanzo, which you roughly took him in. You opened your mouth and throat as much as you can to accommodate his thickness, and Hanzo wasted no time grabbing a fistful of your hair and shoving your face closer to his body. Hanzo’s breath became ragged, the grip he had in your hair tightening as he thrusted into your mouth, pushing his cock in deep as he came inside your throat. You let out a muffled groan, swallowing his cum, your mouth returning to Genji to finish him off. Hanzo walked to some point in your room, and you could hear the faint sound of rope.

Yes.

Hanzo approached your back side, waiting for you to finish off his brother.

Your arms were roaming Genji’s cool, armored abdomen, your mouth taking his balls gently into your mouth, sucking. Your tongue twirled around Genji as you half-pumped, half-sucked him off, the cyborg ninja gasping and breaking at your touch. A few minutes later, much like his brother, he roared out your name, breath hitching as his cock twitched deep inside your throat, his cum joining his brothers.

You playfully pulled his cock out of your mouth and dropped your hands, craning your head towards Hanzo, who took your lips into his, kissing you vigorously. Genji knelt down to your level, picking up your body, allowing your legs to straddle his waist, the cool and warm combination of his bare skin and the metal of his body causing you to moan into Hanzo’s mouth. Genji’s tongue lapped at your neck as Hanzo expertly tied you up, the same way he tied up your arms two nights earlier, with the same rope. You growled.

Hanzo broke his kiss with you, signaling for Genji to keep you busy as he continued to tie your arms behind your back. Genji immediately took your mouth in his, tongue lashing out, you laughing. You were definitely amazed at the kissing abilities of the Shimada brothers. They’re so damn good at everything. Genji’s hand snaked down and squeezed your ass, slapping each cheek. Hanzo tugged on the rope behind you, notifying you that he was done.

Genji smirked at you as he broke the kiss, unhooking your legs from his waist. He carefully turned your body around until you faced Hanzo, who took you viciously into his arms.

Licking your earlobe, you shuddered, his low accented voice seeping into your soul, “You ready?”

You nodded.

Hanzo positioned his throbbing shaft at your entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock into your folds, coating himself with your sweet juices. He pushed in slowly, steadily, the pace a great contrast to what you were experiencing the past few nights. His cock was inside you all the way to the hilt, and you clenched down on him, causing Hanzo to snarl. He laid down on the floor with you latching securely on him, and he positioned his hips directly under you, thrusting upwards, the ferocious Hanzo from the past two nights returning. Your head snapped back, crying his name, Hanzo grunting below you as he matched his pants to his thrusts.

“Baby don’t forget about me~” Genji cooed, his cock in his hand, whipping it against your face. Obliging to his wishes, you opened your mouth, bringing your head down to take his thick shaft in your mouth. Genji placed his hands on both sides of your head, thumbs massaging you cheeks as you looked up at him while you bobbed your head on his cock. Hanzo below you was thrusting faster, harder, much, much deeper than before, the force of his thrusts propelling you into Genji.

The voices of you three intermingled in the air, erotic groans and moans echoing in the room as Hanzo propelled you into Genji, your mouth sucking and licking at every area of Genji’s cock. Hanzo’s breaths underneath you started to shorten, his body buckling. He was howling, the hands grasping your waist digging in.

“Fuck, Hanzo-” you hissed, clamping on his thundering cock.

“My lady, how delicious you are…” he moaned, speed increasing.

His cock was pulsing, pulsing hard, and a few savage thrusts inside your quaking caverns he shot his cum deep inside you, his voice shooting throughout the room. He continued to thrust into you, spraying more cum inside you, and soon enough you squirted your juices onto his torso, crying into Genji’s cock. Genji pulled out of you, pumping his shaft, his cum lacing your face, the sticky, white liquid dripping down and onto his brother.

Hanzo was still inside you, cock still flaring to go, and he slowly stood up, you tightly secured on his body. Your body was still recovering from your first orgasm, but the two brothers clearly wanted to get more things done. He grinned at you, the grin plastered on his face borderline creepy, but you didn’t mind. While he was still buried deep inside your pussy, he swiveled you around his dick, Genji on the other side of you stopping you. You looked down at his cock, the glistening shaft ready, and he began to rub his cock on your slit.

Hanzo’s fingers ticked your inner thighs as he spread your legs open for Genji. His warm cum was dribbling down his cock from your filled hole, and he mumbled something in Japanese. Genji comforted you with his smile, the cyborg ninja using his free hand to caress your cheek gently.

“This will hurt only a little okay? Babe, you’re doing so good for us…”

Genji’s tip prodded the intersection of your hole and Hanzo’s cock. He was kissing you tenderly, his kisses diverting your mind to his mouth. Genji gradually pushed his cock into you, each fraction of his cock sliding inside you stretching you out more than you could possibly imagine. You moaned, sounds strangled in his mouth, the unfamiliar stretching of your walls pinching you. You desperately tried to relieve some of the sensation by closing your legs, but Hanzo’s firm grip on your spread legs held you flush against him. When Genji’s cock hit his hilt, he separated from you, his hands sliding sneakily to your ass.

The three of you were in quite a compromising position, your body attached to Hanzo, his head and chin resting on the crook of your neck, his arms hooked underneath your spread legs, and Genji’s hands in the middle of his brother’s arms and your legs, spreading and slapping your lower cheeks. Genji barked out an order in Japanese, and the brothers swiftly approached the wall, Hanzo’s back making a loud _thud_ when it made contact.

The feeling of two massive cocks buried to the hilt inside your pussy was making your body twitch around, the restraint around your arms not helping you relieve your burning desire to get brutally fucked. There was a quiet hiss as Genji retrieved something from his arm. Man, what else can he store in that body of his? A silky, black fabric emerged from his robotic arm, and he winked at you playfully before he wrapped it snugly around your mouth, creating a gag.

“She’s finally ready, Hanzo.”

Hanzo bit down into your neck and pulled out almost all the way before slamming himself violently inside you. You screamed in the gag, voice muffled, as Genji followed his brother’s movements. The rhythm of the two cocks thrusting inside of you was shaky at first, but a few seconds passed and their rhythm stabilized. You were crying out in the gag, saliva pooling in your mouth, escaping out of the sides or sipping into the cloth. The friction of the Japanese males’ cocks was increasing, the temperature rising inside of you as the two men relentlessly pounded into you. Hanzo released your legs, and you immediately wrapped them around Genji, pulling him closer to you, changing the angle in which the two were hitting you with. It was sharper, steeper, and you were getting more dick out of them.

Hanzo’s free hands grabbed your breasts, squeezing them roughly, using them as tools to write Japanese words on Genji’s freezing chest. The sudden temperature change made you clamp down tightly on the two penetrating cocks, and you writhed in between their bodies. You gasped out, head tilting back against the wall, giving Hanzo more access into your neck.

Genji leaned forward, spreading kisses around your face, licking your cheeks every now and then to simulate you further. His cum piled onto his tongue, and he licked his lips, spreading the substance onto them. He called for his brother, and Hanzo looked up, met with Genji’s cum brushed mouth, the two men kissing each other over your neck. You mewled out, lashing out as best as you could as the pleasure from their thrusts and the sight beside electrified your soul. You desperately wanted to reach out and grab the two men by the hair, but the rope holding you down was not letting you go anytime soon.

Suddenly Hanzo and Genji, together, began growling, low, guttural sounds escaping from their mouths. You swore the dragon on Hanzo’s arm was glowing, as well as Genji’s eyes, and in an instant, the speed the two dragons were pounding into you skyrocketed. You didn’t think that it was possible, but considering that two dragons were essentially reborn as them, you just accepted the fact that it was possible, and it was happening.

Genji, roughly tugged down the fabric in your mouth, more saliva dripping down your mouth, and you screamed out, mixing with the grunts of the two men.

“Genji, Hanzo, please! I can’t-!” you pleaded, body twisting.

“Shh,” Hanzo responded, breaths extremely rugged, the intensity of the training session finally affecting the hard to break down man. He slapped your breasts, the movement shooting your breasts up, rubbing them forcefully on Genji’s armor. You hissed, panting, mind losing all forms of sanity as you were pushed closer to your second orgasm of the night.

The two men’s thrusts were unraveling, their tight grip on you slowly freeing you, and you could tell that they were coming close to their orgasms as well. Hanzo bit down on your neck on the same side, and Genji also latched on to your neck on the other side. The two were forming crude hickeys on your neck, throats grumbling, you shrieking at high pitches.

A few moments later, the two detached from your neck, both brothers swiftly releasing their seed inside you, coating not only your insides but each other in the delicious liquid. You milked more cum out of their cocks, sighing at the feeling of being filled by them. Hanzo pulled out of you, then Genji, and you looked down to watch the cum flood on the floor. Genji held you in place as Hanzo rushed to untie the rope binding you. With your arms and hands free, you took your right hand and dug your fingers inside of you, dragging your fingers down your walls, scraping the cum off and onto the floor. You lifted your fingers to your mouth, tasting the Shimada brothers, and man, they taste heavenly.

Genji also dug his fingers inside you, fingers coming out of your pussy drenched in the milky substance, and he collected all the cum off his fingers and into his mouth. He kissed you roughly this time, the brothers’ cum lining your mouth. An interesting thought flooded your head, and when Genji pulled his mouth away from you, you craned your head to Hanzo, your hand gripping his chin as you kissed him, the cum in your mouth spreading to the older Shimada’s mouth.

Hanzo broke away from you, swallowing the cum in his mouth, and the two brothers let you down gently onto the ground. Your knees and legs were shaking tremendously underneath you, attempting to regain strength and composure. Hanzo smacked your ass, laughing maniacally at the jiggling, and he slapped it four more times, pleasing himself. Your arms held on to Genji as he half-walked, half-carried you to your bathroom to clean you up, and Hanzo took on the job of cleaning your floor.

The post-sex haze was consuming you, your mind freezing and blacking off. You smiled and thanked the brothers, and you were out like a light. The last words you hear as you black out was Genji mumbling about something about marking and something about dragons.

 

**Night 5 - Shimadas**

**Double penetration in my pussy, no questions asked. I've always been interested to know how that feels, being stretched out by two cocks. :) Also, Hanzo, tie me up again. Always do something with ropes if you are present.**

 


	7. Cowboy76, Daddy, Bound and Wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, when's the last time someone had a day off around here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly.

“___, honey, it looks beautiful on you.”

Jack had allowed you and Jesse to leave the base to go on a little field trip to the town five miles south, and the cowboy was extremely giddy to leave. It had been a while since he had an official day off, since the days he mulled around on base on hold doesn’t really count for a day off. So far, the American cowboy has been the only one on the main team that’s been given a day off, and apparently, you’re now the second. Look at you go, how exciting it is to be on the main team, despite the unnatural circumstances.

You were wearing a simple ___-colored t-shirt, along with some shorts and sandals, and Jesse was wearing a flannel with the sleeves rolled up and some jeans, along with his usual hat, belt, and boots. It was definitely weird to not see McCree in his usual battle outfit, but damn, it was a fine, fine change.

You and Jesse were inside a shop, you curious at one of the articles of clothing displayed at the front window. The shop’s tranquil and quaint, something Zenyatta would most likely appreciate when he would visit from Nepal, and it had a very sweet floral smell. There were various articles of clothing hung and folded neatly inside the shop, organized in not only the type of clothing but the color as well. From the left wall to the right, the colors were presented in rainbow order, with the neutral tones last. An old lady welcomed you two into the shop, cooing at how adorable you and Jesse were together. You blushed at her words.

“Are you sure? I mean, yeah, I really like the color and the style, but like, have you seen my rolls?” You bent your body slightly in, grabbing your rolls and squishing them, creasing the fabric.

Jesse stood behind you as you looked at yourself in the three mirrors of the fitting room, the large man approaching you and wrapping his arms around your waist. It caused you to straighten up your back, and this time it was your neck that bent in, towards the gruffy man’s face as he smothered you in sweet kisses.

“Ya! Stop it!” you giggled, crudely attempting to shove the man away from you.

“Darlin’, I have seen you without clothes on. Every damn part of you is gorgeous. Even your rolls.” Jesse’s hands grasped your soft rolls, squeezing it just as well as you did seconds earlier. You groaned, detaching yourself from the cowboy’s strong grip. Looking at the three mirrors, you observed the fabric covering your torso, and you smiled.

“Alright, I’ll take it.”

 

The two of you left the shop, saying farewell to the shop owner. The old lady smiled youthfully as the two of you left, pleased that two beautiful humans were enjoying the day together. The two of you wandered around the town aimlessly, Jesse pointing at random items on the shop windows. There was _one_ display that caught his eye. You were looking at the clock on the tower on the hill when your arm was suddenly grabbed, Jesse dragging you inside the shop he was so interested in.

The interior of this shop was much, much darker than the colorful, brightly decorated shop where you bought your clothes. Looking around, you noticed that this wasn’t any regular shop. McCree released your arm from his bear grip and faced you.

“This shop might help us out tonight,” he whispered, winking.

There was a man at the front of the store, and Jesse walked over to ask the man, “Say there, where would the harnesses be?”

The man motioned you both to follow him, and he led you down to the furthest back wall of the store, with the harnesses that Jesse was looking for hanging gently among the wall. Jesse thanked the man, who nonchalantly returned to the front desk, and you were left to stare at Jesse as he inspected the design and quality of the harnesses on the wall. He grasped one that was colored silver, detaching it carefully from the wall. He stepped back, holding out the harness, and you watched Jesse turn the harness in multiple directions, stretching it out to its full dimensions.

Jesse caught you staring at him, and he flicked you on the head. Eyes locking on to his, you asked, “Is that for me?”

Jesse barked out laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. You huffed out, face pouting, and you crossed your arms, looking in the opposite direction. Jesse stopped laughing and gently grabbed your chin, pulling your face back and up towards him. He stared at you lovingly before he leaned in, kissing you gently, you responding immediately. Jesse nibbled lightly on your lip, and you moaned gently into his mouth, which caused him to smile. You swore that the four men knew that you really liked that, and man, that’s some good shit.

Jesse broke the kiss, giving you a hug.

“Darlin’, try it on and see if it fits you.”

You grabbed the harness, with Jesse helping you put it on your body. You instantly realized that the harness was much, much larger than your frame. The harness would most likely fit better on a man’s body. A thought passed through your head, causing your eyebrows to raise and mouth to turn upwards into a smirk. Your eyes were focused intently on Jesse’s, and you blurted, “This harness is for the commander, isn’t it?”

Jesse unhooked the harness from your body, grinning cheekily.

“I have a little plan for tonight, and the old man doesn’t know anythin’ about it. Now, this is between us two, like what you had on that agreement we signed.”

Jesse leaned into your ear, pushing away the hair blocking it, and whispered his plan. Your eyes grew in excitement, and your body was flaring, looking forward to the plan Jesse had in place for you and Jack.

 

“Thank you for your purchase, and have a nice day!” The man called out, waving as the two of you departed from the store. You were holding a pink bag containing the shirt you bought earlier, and Jesse was holding a black bag containing the harness for Jack. The two of you decided that it was time to head back, but you wanted to get some food before leaving for the base.

Jesse let you choose what food you wanted to get, and after a few minutes of walking, you decided that you wanted to get some pasta. You spied an Italian restaurant across the street. It was a cute little restaurant, the exterior pained in neutral colors, the restaurant having an outdoor dining area. The Italian flag was hung on a pole in the outdoor dining area, and there were various flowers growing in a small garden.

“Let’s eat there!” you exclaimed, pointing at the restaurant.

“Sure thing, honey~”

 

“Hi! What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll take a glass of Guinness, and my lady o’er here would like a glass of water.”

“Alright, coming right up!”

Jesse tipped his hat at the waiter, who departed from your table to obtain your drinks.

“It’s a shame you are allergic to beer, ___.” Jesse pouted, arms crossed.

“Well, I’m sorry, and I save wine for dinner. Water has always been my primary choice though."

 

The waiter returned with your water and Jesse’s Guinness, placing them on the square coasters on your booth. The afternoon light shone through the glass beside you, the temperature not too cold and not too warm. It was a very pleasing warmth the light was giving you, and you closed your eyes, taking in a deep breath. The pulse of air soothed your mind, the lukewarm light comforting you in your seat. You heard Jesse pick up his Guinness, the hushed sound of his mouth drinking the beer entering your ears. You calmed your body down, relaxing, enjoying the tranquility that you were in. It’s been a long while since you were able to relax and meditate on your own. How you missed it so.

Jesse, tapped you gently on the shoulder, allowing you to grasp back into reality, and you barely heard out the waiter’s words, asking you what you wanted to order.

“Oh!” you gasped, hands up, apologizing, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you!”

The waiter nodded his head, “That’s okay, miss! What would you like to order?”

“I’d like the linguine with clams, please!”

The waiter scribbled down your order on his little notepad and took the menus from your booth, walking away and into the kitchen.

Your eyes gazed onto Jesse, observing his face and clothes, taking in into more detail his outfit. You noticed that a button on his flannel was unbuttoned, his dark, earthy chest hair reflecting off the light entering the room. Jesse’s also trimmed his beard a little bit, and as you observed him further, you realized that he had some sort of cologne on. He smelled like a tree, the good kind of tree, whatever that was, and the scent that came off his body being quite fitting to the person he is.

Tipping his hat at you, Jesse called your attention, asking, “Mmm, darlin’, if you keep lookin’ at me like that, I won’t be able to stop myself from taking you right here.”

“Jesse!” you gasped, bringing your face towards his. “We’re in _public_!”

“Bein’ in public makes it better, the feelin’ of gettin’ caught pulsin’ in your veins.”

“ _Jesse_ ,” you hissed, kicking his leg from underneath the table. “No.”

He laughed heartily at your blushing face, leaning forward seconds later to plant a short kiss on your lips.

 

The linguine and clams dish you had was absolutely delicious. The sauce was so rich, the clams so juicy and succulent, and the pasta was cooked perfectly. It was a shame that you wouldn’t be able to come back to the small town as quickly as you’d hoped, since your job calls for you to be on missions every week or so. Jesse seemed to enjoy his dish as well, which based on his awful pronunciation, you determined was bottarga pasta. You and Jesse gave your waiter a hefty tip, the man thanking you both kindly as you departed the restaurant.

The two of you had just arrived at the doors of the Overwatch headquarters, Jesse holding the bags from your little shopping spree, as well as holding the door open for you to walk in. The two of you were met by Fareeha and Angela, and based on Angela’s slightly saddened face, you determined that Fareeha was off to leave for another mission.

“Angela, I’ll only be gone for two days.” Fareeha said, helmet in arm, battle ready.

“I know, I know, but I can’t help but to worry about you sometimes…” The doctor’s head tilted down, the sadness she was feeling more evident. Fareeha placed the helmet on the ground, taking the Swiss woman into her arms, lifting her and spinning her in circles. Angela laughed a little at Fareeha’s actions, kissing her gently and passionately as the Egyptian put her down.

“Come home safe,” Angela spoke, handing Fareeha her helmet.

“انا سوف.” Fareeha replied, placing the helmet on her head, leaving to the dropship stationed behind base.

“Hey, Angela,” you spoke up, a few minutes passing by in silence.

Angela jumped slightly at the sound of your voice, turning to face you and Jesse. Her face immediately lit up at the sight of you two returning from your day off, and she hugged you both.

“How was your day?” she asked, clapping her hands together.

"Jesse doesn't know how to pronounce bottarga."

Angela giggled into her hand. “Jesse butchers every pronunciation when it comes to ordering food.”

“You know I’m standin' right here, right?”

 

You, Angela, and Jesse walked down the hallway to the indoor training arena. Angela notified you both before you headed to the arena that the new recruits were going to be showcasing their skills, and 76 wanted all present members of the main team, as well as the rest that were on secondary teams, to be there to supervise. You were pretty sure he said that because he wanted someone to check on him to ensure that no one gets helix rockets to the face again.

 While the three of you were walking, Angela and Jesse were reminiscing memories from when Overwatch _wasn’t_ illegal, and you were silent, wondering if the massive hole that 76 blasted in the wall was patched already. You were also wondering if the two agents that he traumatized were still on base, since you haven’t seen them at their usual spots as of late. On the way to the arena, the three of you passed by Jack’s room, in which Jesse punched in the commander’s code and dropped off the shopping bags, winking at you as he did. Angela wondered what the bags were for, and you just responded as gifts for tonight. She knew what you meant.

Arriving at the arena, you were met by the usual suspects of Reinhardt and Winston, beckoning your trifecta towards them, patting down at the seats in between them. You looked around the seating area of the arena, and you spied Jack sitting in the far back on a quite interesting looking chair.

“I’m going to assume that only the commander can sit there all the way that way, yeah?” you asked, pointing at Jack from where you sat.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Winston responded, lifting up his glasses.

A few minutes passed by as more agents filed into the seating area, and all of a sudden, Jack calls for silence and commences the demonstration. There were twelve of them, six people being casted onto a red team and the other six into a blue team.

“Athena,” Jack barked, “set up the barrier.”

Athena quickly set up a barrier protecting the ones in the seats. The timer marked down, and the objective opened, along with the two teams coming together in the middle.

Not even two seconds in, there were shots firing, bombs exploding, weird magic happening. It was a mess, a beautiful mess, and you were heavily focused on the explosions and the techniques each recruit displayed. The red team currently had the objective for 62% before it was taken by the blue. You noticed that there was _a lot,_ of screaming, the team leaders barking out orders and strategies into their communication links, and the ones trailing behind firing half-blinded and half-not blinded at each other.

You began to cringe at the sight in front of you, making facial reactions at every explosion and ultimate being thrown at you. Angela, Jesse, Winston, and Reinhardt looked extremely calm watching the group, their eyes observing everything happening in the arena, and rather than cringing at the sight, they were expertly discussing where each recruit would be categorized as. The tanks brought up some great observations and analysis for possible categorization of recruits, and you were just amazed that they could process the scene in front of them quickly to obtain some result.

But then again, they’ve done this for a much longer time than you, so it was only evident that you wouldn’t have honed that skill enough to be at their caliber.

The demonstration ended with the red team’s win, taking back the objective in the nick of time. Athena dismissed the barrier, the transparent field slowly disintegrating. The arena fell silent (except for the out of breath recruits on the floor) as Jack and Ana discussed where the newbies would go. A few minutes went by, the anxiety in the air increasing, and Jack stood up, shouting to the newbies in his gruffy voice what category they would be casted into and what refined training regimen they would be partaking in.

Three tanks, four offense, two defense, and three support.

Not bad.

 

Overwatch’s indoor training arena was empty about ten minutes later, the entire base swiftly piling out. Well, the arena was empty, except for you, Jesse, and Jack, who were in the middle of the floor, staring at each other. You noticed at that moment that the hole Jack had made was nowhere to be found, and you also spied the two 76-traumatized agents in the crowd sometime during the demonstration. They were still here, which is a good sign, or so you thought. Jack’s visor was faced directly at you, the warm, red glass on that visor of his still piercing your soul. You smiled back sweetly, the effects of the visor not psychologically affecting you as much this time.

“So, agent, you and McCree went to go shopping and had an early dinner at an Italian restaurant, yes?” Jack asked, his voice low.

“Yes, commander, we did. We bought a present for you in case you were wondering!” you chirped, hopping and clapping your hands together, the plan Jesse told you earlier that day coming back to you.

“Oh?” the commander crossed his arms. “What is it, agent?”

“You’ll have to see that when we get to your room.”

Jack stretched out his arm, notifying you to lead the way to his room, and you obliged, setting off on a happy skip towards his room, the two men following closely behind.

Jack’s bedroom door opened with a _whoosh_ , a burst of wind smashing against your face, blowing your hair backwards. You coughed a little, surprised at the powerful burst of wind. The white-haired commander stepped in first, his visor covered face facing the small pile of bags in the corner of his room. As you walked inside, you noticed that Jack’s room’s just as massive as his authority and body, the furniture and various decorations scattered in his room colored in hues of blue with accents of white.

To be honest, the old man has a good taste in color palettes.

The door locked tightly behind you as Jesse finally lumbered inside, his flannel already on the floor, his boots off and tucked away at the corner, and his hat placed gently on top. You spied Jesse walking to the bag containing the harness, and he stopped just a few inches away from it. Turning your head around, Jack was sitting comfortably on his bed, shedding his jacket and shirt, exposing his muscular, scar-ridden torso. His visor was still attached to his face, and you remembered something.

“Wait, since Jesse is here, is your visor going to stay on your face?”

Jack looked at you, the red faintly glowing. Suddenly, his hand grasped the front part of the visor, and it detached, the commander gradually removing the blue and red equipment from his face.

“I haven’t seen that face in years,” Jesse snickered, “Still lookin’ mighty fine for your age, Jack.”

Jack sighed, tossing his visor onto his bedroom desk.

That’s right, they worked together in the past, it was only obvious that Jesse had already seen Jack’s face and knows his real name. Man, your memory gets so blotchy at times.

You returned your gaze to Jesse, waiting for some sort of signal to let him know that you were ready. He winked at you, gently lifting the bag from its place on the floor, and you smiled back.

It’s time.

There was a variety of emotions surging through your body right now. Anxiety, excitement, lust, curiosity. You didn’t want to mess up Jesse’s plan, but you wanted to just go for it, wanting to grind on the body of your commanding officer. You also desperately wanted to feel their thick cocks inside of you at the same time, but knowing Jesse and that plan of his, it wouldn’t be until later. That turned you on much more.

Cautiously approaching Jack, his face locked onto yours, pushing himself back on his bed as you climbed on top of him, capturing his lips into yours. Jack’s calloused hands reached up to your face, rubbing his thumb in circles on your cheeks. His mouth expertly danced against yours, tongue exploring your mouth, taking every other moment to gently bite on your lower lip. You smirked into the ferocious kiss, and your left hand rested on the intersection of his collarbones, trailing your fingers down to his pants. Jack broke the kiss he had with you, helping you unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, your eager self disposing of the garments to the other side of the room. He was surprisingly not wearing any form of underwear, and his large, meaty cock springing forth. Despite his age (man you love joking about that), he was full on raring to go. What a lovely sight.

Grinning mischievously, you backed away from Jack, walking a few paces from his bed, finger beckoning the man to come to you. Without a word, Jack lunged towards you, the man stopping shortly thereafter when you yelled out, “Jesse!” His brows furrowed at you, the mood on his face darkening. There was a sharp sound of paper tearing along with a light clinking of metal, and Jesse McCree was instantly behind the great Jack Morrison, subduing the man and swiftly restraining the man in the harness the two of you purchased earlier that day.

You and Jesse gave each other a high five, and Jack’s eyes locked with yours, the intensity of his gaze not faltering. Jesse slapped your ass, bringing his face down to your ear, whispering, “Go get him.”

Wasting no time, you jumped onto the body of the restrained man, attacking his lips once again in a crazed frenzy. Your powerful kisses earned yourself some tasty moans from the strike commander, the man twisting within his restraints. You knew very well that Jack Morrison could easily break free from that flimsy harness holding him down, but maybe, just maybe, he was staying put, curious to see what you and that damn cowboy have in plan for him. You hoped for the latter thought.

With adrenaline pounding into your blood, you sharply grinded your hips on Jack’s exposed cock, his thick girth pressing against your slit, your slit spreading within your clothes to surround the expanse. You moaned into the air, Jack roughly taking every bit of your face in his kisses. Behind you, you could hear Jesse’s BAMF belt thud onto the floor, as well as the sound of fabric sliding against skin. At that moment, you knew that you were the only one left clothed. Not for long.

As you brought your mouth to Jack’s neck, sucking and biting to mark the strike commander, Jesse walked up behind you, dipping his fingers into your shorts and panties, you bringing your hips up so he could slide them down your legs, the cowboy discarding them into the pants you removed from Jack of earlier. Jesse prohibited your hips to return grinding on the man below the both of you, causing you to mewl in despair, but the friction from the lost action was replaced by Jesse’s mouth blowing hot, steamy breaths into your wetting slit. You gasped, pussy clamping as Jesse’s tongue lashed out, lapping you up like a hungry dog.

Gripping tightly onto Jack’s silver hair, you trailed kisses down his chest, latching on his nipples to play with them, the playful grin on your face causing him to shiver, your tongue flicking and twirling around his pink buds. Through your muffled sounds, Jack was quietly purring in your hair, his breaths slowly becoming ragged. You tilted your head back and let out a high pitched gasp, bringing your hand back to grab Jesse’s hair as the cowboy’s mouth fully enveloped your sensitive bundle of nerves, lips nibbling and tongue furiously flicking on the tip. Your legs buckled at the surge of pleasure passing through your body, causing you to fall forward onto Jack’s chest, and Jesse stepped back to pull you closer to him. The cowboy kneeled on the floor, continuing to eat you out, and you now had clear access to Jack’s cock, the shaft and head twitching slightly in the air.

Your eyes were forcing themselves to stay open, and you took the time to let your eyes wander on the restrained man’s body, the harness accentuating his tight, lean muscles, and the silver color of the harness matching the color of his hair. Seeing your commanding officer in such a compromising position like that switched on some gears in your head, savoring the lovely sight of the older man at your beck and call. Mm, tasty.

Leaning your head down, you took your free hand and clasped it around Jack’s girth, your tongue mimicking Jesse’s tongue on your nub on Jack’s tip. Jack let out a rugged gasp, his head flying back, the restraints on him shifting a little as the man tried to control himself. Gaining some more courage, you consumed the head of Jack’s cock, shoving more and more of the man inside your mouth and throat, growling. Jack hissed, hips bucking into your mouth, and you created a vacuum inside your mouth, bobbing your head up and down with your hand pumping him vigorously.  Jesse detached himself from your sweet slit, taking a moment to slap your ass with every cycle your mouth made against Jack, causing you to grunt into Jack’s manhood, the commander unraveling underneath you.

Jesse snickered behind you as you pulled out Jack’s cock from your mouth, your tongue trailing a bulging vein on his underside, the commander quivering at your touch. You shifted your attention to Jack’s balls, taking each one into your mouth, licking and sucking on them.

Jesse backed away from you both, moving to the pile of discarded clothing on the floor, arms crossed as he watched you pleasing your commanding officer. Your body, as well as Jack’s, were both glistening in the dim light of his room, the dark shadows highlighting the flushed skin as you continued to wrap the strong man around your finger. The cowboy licked his lips at the sight of the older man trembling at your precise motions, the past five nights of sex training you very well. He noticed that your once nervous self had completely disappeared, being devoured by that of a ___ who was confident in her actions in bed. He was proud of what he did to help you, and he beamed that toothy smile of his.

Jack was quickly unraveling underneath you, every bob of your head and pump of your hand the silver-haired man bucked and twisted against his harness and into your mouth.

“-come,” you heard, and you made a sound, letting him know you wanted to know what he said.

“I’m getting close, ___.” he managed to breathe out, the rising and falling of his chest quickening. Rather than speed up your movements to bring the commander to his release, you slowed down, detaching yourself from Jack’s intensely throbbing cock. You took a breath, smirked at his flushed and angry face, his body buckling from being denied an orgasm. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but he couldn’t since his hands were tied down. Licking your lips, you pouted, cooing, “Aw, looks like you’ll have to wait a little bit, _daddy_.”

Jack turned to face you, grimacing at your act, and you avoided his gaze to stare at Jesse, who uncrossed his arms and threw himself against you. Jack roared agains his restraints, brows furrowing as he watched you melt in Jesse’s arms, Jesse’s mouth consuming yours. The cowboy ripped off your shirt, exposing your chest, his metallic arm grasping a soft mound of flesh in his hand, massaging it. His human hand trailed down to your slit, sliding his fingers up and down your slit as your hands latched on to his shoulders to prevent yourself from falling on the ground. In the distance, you could hear Jack flailing in his sheets, trying to find some release. It never happened.

Jesse slapped your ass, wetting your cheek with your juices, and he moved back down to your slit, hoisting your leg up for two reasons: a better access to your tight hole, and for Jack to watch what he’s currently missing out on. You were flexible enough to position your leg on Jesse’s shoulder, and his human fingers dipped inside your trove, his warm digits pressing at every sensitive point inside you. You moaned into the flurry of kisses Jesse made, your body pressing itself further into his massive chest, and Jesse’s fingers began to scissor you, opening you up and preparing you.

Suddenly, Jesse took your entire body in his arms, you yelping at the movement, and he slapped and squeezed your ass one last time as he flipped you over in the air, your face meeting his erect cock, and his face diving into your dripping folds. Jesse bucked into your mouth, his thickness stretching your mouth open, and you lapped him up, meeting each of his thrusts with a throaty sound. Jesse’s arms were wrapped securely around your waist, and your arms were around his legs, using it as a balance to push your mouth further into his dick. Your nose was tickling the skin of his sack, his tuft of hair making you giggle on his cock. Jesse growled into your folds, the man’s tongue diving deep inside your caverns, eating you up.

Jack mewled out desperately, jealous that Jesse was taking you all for himself. The face this man had was indescribable, the hormones in his finely aged body raging through him, his cock throbbing violently in the light as he tried to control himself. Like earlier, it just wasn’t working. This man wanted, no, _needed_ to touch you, and the fact that his subordinate was refusing to let him take you was angering him greatly.

Tapping gently on Jesse’s thick thighs, Jesse pulled himself out of your mouth and flipped you around, comforting you as you allowed some blood to flow out of your head and into your numb legs. Watching Jack from afar, you felt sorry, and you looked at Jesse, the cowboy dragging you towards Jack.

“Eat me,” you ordered, turning your body around, your face gazing back at the older man as you spread your cheeks and licked your lips seductively, exposing your dripping slit at the face of the commander. Jack lunged hungrily, desperately at your core, his face pressed deep inside your slit, his tongue exploring you and lapping your sweet juices. Jesse held you securely as you bent over, taking his cock back into your mouth. You used Jack’s ravenous motions to propel yourself into Jesse’s cock, a slow rhythm emerging. Your hands were still spreading yourself open, allowing Jack’s face to move freely against you.

Jesse’s breathing hiked up a notch, and his groin quavering was a sign to you that he was near his release. Speeding up your bobbing head, you increased the pressure inside your mouth and the tongue action, Jack doing the same on your slit, and Jesse howled out like a wild man, his hands sliding to your head and thrusting deep inside your throat, his cum spewing out like a high pressurized hose. His cum was filling you up quite nicely, the weird feeling making you moan against him, and Jesse pulled out of you, spraying your face with more of his delicious milky cum.

Jesse pulled you closer to him, much to Jack’s resentment, and he let you go afterwards, not before telling you to eat up the commander. Following the cowboy’s instructions, you and Jesse helped the commander lean up against his bedframe, sitting him up straight and comfortably. You moved your body to his side, and with your right hand, you began to touch Jack’s cock, stroking it carefully, and your left hand moved to your slit, rubbing your fingers in circles around your clit and fingering yourself occasionally. Jesse wiped the saliva dripping off of his mouth, and he pulled Jack’s legs up, putting the commander into an even more compromising position.

“What are you planning?!” Jack growled, body caving into your touches.

“Well, we figured that you should get a taste of your own medicine from two days ago~” you cooed, flicking your right pointer finger on his head.

“Wha-!” Jack grunted, Jesse’s head diving into Jack’s balls, sucking on them just as fast as you were pumping the man. Jack’s head rested on the headboard, his silver hair shining, as you spread kisses on his chest and pumped his cock, bringing him to the release that you evilly denied him of.

Jack’s body buckled, his hips thrusting upward as his cum shot off into his chest, your timing clean as you turned his cock towards him. Long lines of white splattered on the man’s chest, the color accenting his hair and the harness quite nicely. He howled into the air as you watched Jesse’s mouth lick and devour Jack’s lower pucker, your hand still fastened securely on Jack’s cock.

“Drawer.” Jack hissed out, face ridden with pleasure, panting heavily. “Lube. Condom. Drawer.”

You quickly opened the drawer, bringing out a small bottle of lube, and you tossed it to Jesse, who didn’t break his steady rhythm of eating out the commander. You also tossed him a condom wrapper, to which Jesse quickly put on, and the lube he poured onto his human hand.

Beaming softly, you passionately locked lips with Jack, your hands spreading his cum on his chest and up his neck, moving your mouth every now and then to let the man taste himself. One of Jesse’s cold, metallic fingers slipped into Jack’s ass, causing the silver fox to sharply inhale, and he began prodding Jack, finding the one sweet spot that would make the infallible Jack bend to him. Pushing his finger deeper, Jesse took Jack’s balls into his mouth again, massaging them with his lips. Your lips never broke from Jack in that moment, and Jack moaned into your mouth as Jesse slipped in another finger, scissoring the commander’s pucker.

Jesse added another finger, his fingers tugging upwards, causing the fox to buck his hips into the air, a throaty moan escaping from his lips.

“Are you okay, Jack?” you asked, breaking from the kiss, hands running through his hair tenderly. Without a word, Jack nodded, and you looked at Jesse, who nodded back at you. Jesse kneeled onto the bed, cock in hand, rubbing it on Jack’s yearning pucker, and you straddled your commanding officer, hands latching onto his harness.

At the same time, you descended your body onto Jack’s pulsing cock, and Jesse slowly pushed himself in, Jack’s tight ass surrounding Jesse’s cock. All three of your voices mixed in the air, Jesse lower his head onto your shoulder as he pulled out and slammed back into Jack, which caused Jack to thrust upwards into you. With one hand, you grabbed Jesse’s hair, and your hips began to bounce at a slow pace. Jack was trembling underneath you, his cock and his ass being pleasured simultaneously. Jesse’s hot breaths met your neck, causing you to gasp, and one of his hands snaked around to grab one of your breasts. Jack leaned forward to take your neglected breast in his mouth, his tongue flicking your nipple effortlessly. Jesse’s speed began to pick up, the bed rocking underneath the mass of bodies, and Jack began to lose it, more than before.

“How do you like being pounded by a thick cock and getting ridden by your little whore, _daddy_?” you hissed out, words dripping with poison and pleasure, heavily emphasizing the word daddy. Jack snarled, face a mix of pleasure and anger.

“Who’s the true slut here now, _daddy_?” you mocked again, sharply bringing your hips down on the lost fox, the commander’s voice intensifying. Craning your neck towards Jesse, you kissed the man, and Jesse slapped your breasts, his thrusts into Jack getting deeper, much more powerful.

“You must feel so good being so helpless, at the mercy of your little princess and her cowboy. Isn’t that right, _daddy_?” You knew that you were both turning him on and pissing him off with your unrelenting mocking, but you knew that once Jack was free, your mind would be transcending into a new ethereal plane, and you were ready.

“Mm, darlin’, let’s teach your daddy a good lesson, shall we?” Jesse smirked, and you leaned forward, hands grasping onto Jack’s harness as you and Jesse rolled the bound man over. Jack’s full weight was on you, but Jesse relieved some of the man’s solid mass, grabbing Jack’s bound arms in his arms. You wrapped your arms and legs around Jack, and Jesse pulled himself back, thrusting in hard and fast, the bed breaking underneath the sheer force. Jack’s head tilted back, crying, and you attached your mouth onto his neck, leaving as many hickeys as you could, marking your commander. Jesse’s continuing thrusts into Jack’s ass propelled his cock into yours, and it was a cycle and stream of pleasure, the euphoria jolting through the three bodies electrifying you. Jesse slammed powerfully into the helpless commander, the cowboy slapping the commander’s glistening, taut ass. You detached from Jack’s neck, watching the lewd sight happening in front of you in between your ragged panting.

Clamping down on Jack, the silver fox howled, body moving against the harness.

Jesse slapped the man’s ass once again, hissing, “Daddy seems to be enjoying this thick cock fucking him in the ass, doesn’t he, princess?”

You snickered underneath, licking against the curves of the commander’s face.

“Daddy’s such a slut for cock, just like his little girl~”

Suddenly, the shift in power skyrocketed, and Jesse’s grip on Jack’s arms tightened as Jesse barbarically pounded the commander’s sweet, sweet ass, the gruff voices of the two men mixing in the air as you joined in with your high-pitched mewling, the three of you a mess. Jesse was beginning to lose himself, as well as Jack, and a few grunts and heavy, impactful thrusts later, Jack reached his second orgasm, filling up your insides with his seed, coating you deliciously. Jesse pulled out of Jack’s gaping ass, creaming in his condom, and you used your strength to flip the commander over, body still attached to him. Ripping the condom off Jesse’s cock, you used your two fingers to filter out the cowboy’s cum, opening your mouth to catch it. You threw the condom to the side and attacked Jack’s bruised, scarred lips, forcing the man to swallow the cowboy’s cum.

Jesse slapped your ass, whistling at your actions. Breaking free form the commander’s lips, with cum dipping off your mouths, you smiled. You and Jesse planned what happened next, and Jesse swiftly pulled Jack’s cock out of your aching pussy, pushing himself in to lock the cum in. He laid you next to Jack, whose pent up anger and lust broke free as Jesse released him from his confines.

The look on his eyes was deadly, and you knew at that moment that you were done for.

Your hands held on to Jesse as Jack prepared his cock for a third round, his cock glazed white with cum.

The man roughly grasped your hair, pulling it tightly, hissing, “Daddy won’t be playing games anymore.” He slapped your ass, and Jesse grinned. “Now take Daddy’s cock just as well as he did.”

Jack immediately shot his cock into your ass, the sudden motion making you shriek intensely, your ass stretching out. Much like when it was his day, Jack didn’t prepare you, and the pain was actually not as bad as it was the first time. You’re loving the feeling of his massive cock pounding inside of you, and Jesse matched Jack’s pulls with his own pushes. The two monstrous men gripped onto you, Jack’s hands on your clit and your neck, Jesse’s on your hips, as the two of them pounded in a strong and brutal rhythm, the thrusts from earlier intensifying tenfold. The strength from these two men were absolutely astonishing, and the feeling of just being utterly wrecked by them made your hole weak. Crying out, you clamped around both of their cocks, the two older men snarling into you.

Daddy was choking you, much like before, and your breaths were rare. The silver fox rammed into your traumatized pucker, the sleek cock of his trashing your insides. Every thrust the two men made, Jack’s grip on you tightened, and the air was solely being deprived from you. Man, this guy loves his breath play. Releasing you, Jesse took this opportunity to kiss you, his thrusts angling in sharper.

Calling out Jesse’s name, he penetrated you deeper, the hard grip he had on your hips blocking the blood from rushing to your legs, and soon enough you couldn’t feel your legs anymore.

“Daddy! Jesse!” you called out, head flying backwards into Jack, the two men’s rhythm escalating and becoming more ragged. Euphoria was devouring your soul, the cliff in your field of view. Your mind was gone, transcending planes higher than the one you were on, and the gruff, primal voices of the two muscular men wrecking you were making you lose it. Jack slapped your pussy as he pounded into your ass, causing you to mewl up.

“You like that, don’t you, you slut?” he hissed, slapping your pussy repeatedly, the slaps of skin against skin echoing in the misty, heated room. Your body began to tense, convulsing at the pleasure, violently fighting against the two older men. You screamed loudly, the scream intensifying and increasing in pitch, and you squirted your juices onto the cowboy, the liquid dripping swiftly down and onto Jack’s soiled sheets. Your body began to ride out its orgasm, still convulsing with you crying out, cursing at every thrust the two men made.

Miraculously, at the same time, the two men pounded into you, creaming you, filling up both of your holes with their thick, white, cum. Jesse’s mixed with Jack’s in your throbbing pussy, Jack’s spraying your ass with his own fresh liquid. You clamped down on them, helping them milk more sweet cream from their pulsing cocks, the heightened feeling of being consumed by sex and white making you black out.

The two men slipped out of you, cum flowing out like a river, pooling at Jack’s tainted blue sheets. The thick liquid seeped quickly into Jack’s sheets, and Jack threw your slightly unconscious body gently into Jesse as the two men threw the bedsheets off.

Sweating heavily and free, Jack barked out weakly to Jesse, pointing to the cowboy the location of his bathroom. The cowboy whistled, grinning toothily, and followed the man’s orders.

 

**Night 6 - Jesse and 76**

**Jesse, come up with a plan of attack for this night that only you and I know about. I'll add my own suggestion into the mix. Commander, you stay put for the night until Jesse and I are done with you. I'd like to be slightly more dominant in this night!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> انا سوف - I will.
> 
> Hehe some Pharmercy here.  
> Also, were you expecting _that_ kind of threesome? Lmao XD  
>  We're almost done!  
>  **One final thing, the _last_ chapter is going to be slightly different from the rest. It's a lie. Just letting you know. It's almost time to reveal the grand finale of this trash. ;) **
> 
> Thanks for the support! <3


	8. McHanzo, The Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited

 “Mei! You’re home early!” you shrieked, rushing towards your Chinese friend, jumping on her. She screamed loudly, trying to avoid your body falling on her, but she was too late, and soon enough, you were on top of your best friend with a death grip on her body.

“___!” she squeaked out, the Chinese female tapping you on your side to let you know that you needed to let her breathe.

“I’m so sorry!” you gasped out, standing up, mimicking Mei’s infamous “Sorry, sorry, sorry” line and the hand motions she makes, and Mei laughed at you.

“How was your mission back home?!” you excitedly asked, jumping in place as Mei stood up and brushed her clothes.

“It was great! I got to eat some delicious food from my hometown! Plus, the mission was really short, but I convinced my team to stay a little bit longer so I could take them on trips around China!” Mei’s so adorable, oh my god, you were bubbling in happiness.

You smiled, hugging your small, Chinese friend. Having her around always made you feel infinitely better. Mei’s intelligence always amazed you, and her love and commitment to the environment was unrivaled. You were very happy that she came to comfort you on the first day of your Overwatch journey. You probably wouldn’t have survived and stayed this long if it wasn’t for her.

“Come on, ___, let’s have lunch together at the atrium. You owe me some stories!”

  

You and Mei were huddled underneath the large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the atrium. The two of you had a small tray filled with pork steamed buns, and the two of you were eating gleefully and discussing the various events that happened in the six days you didn’t see each other.

“Wait, so, McCree actually-”

“Yep.”

“And the commander was okay with it?!”

“Well, he kinda had no choice. He was bound by the harness that we bought.”

“Wow, ___, look at you go!” Mei gasped, taking a bite out of her sweet pork steamed bun. “I never thought that you would gain that much confidence in the bedroom!”

You stared at her quietly, munching on your pork bun. “You know, I'd like to thank you for actually helping me.”

Mei grinned her adorable grin, replying, “You're welcome!” She giggled.

“___!” A voice called out, breaking up the little fight that you and Mei playfully started.

Turning your head around, you saw Aleksandra, and you grinned at your former trainer. “Zarya!” You rushed to her massive arms, the weightlifter easily taking you into her arms and hugging you, spinning you in dizzying circles. “You’re back from Russia!”

Zarya chuckled, responding, “I came back shortly after my adorable bundle of joy and fluff over there.”

Mei blushed and shook her head. “I’m not that!”

“Hell, yes you are,” you waved your finger, “You’re **_the_** cutest person here!”

Mei’s face blushed harder, and Zarya had no choice but to take her lover into her arms, showering her with kisses. You smiled at the sight of them together. Even though they were a couple that literally _no one_ was expecting to get together, they quickly destroyed other people’s thoughts about them and became a powerhouse couple on base. Zarya came to pick up your best friend, essentially Mei-napping her to a little date. Despite their odd quirks, they really suited each other, and you waved farewell as Aleksandra Zaryanova departed with your best friend Mei-Ling Zhou.

 

 

You walked to the shooting range, smiling quietly to yourself. As you entered the shooting range, you spied an unfamiliar figure inside, and your eyes perked up in surprise.

“Reinhardt!”

The giant German stopped shooting, placing the gun he was holding onto the platform in front of him. He took off his ear protective headset and turned around to face you. It was quite fascinating to see Reinhardt at the shooting range, since he’s, after all, very **passionate** about his hammer. It was also quite fascinating to see the massive German in his under attire, the familiar black shirt and camo pants. To be fair, the team’s grandpa has quite the body, and you could only wonder what it looked like without it. You wondered more if everything was proportionate. Damn your life. Really, you think about this now? But hey, it’s only a fleeting thought, it’s not like anything is going to happen anytime soon.

“___! Liebling, how nice to see you here!” Reinhardt roared, your body flinching slightly underneath his booming voice.

“Fancy seeing you here too! Never would expect you here at the shooting range, especially since you love smashing your hammer down so much!”

“It’s nice to switch up your training every now and then. I can’t just be smashing people with my hammer all of the time.”

“But, aren’t you already…?”

The German gave no answer. Maybe you pushed it a little too far. You noticed that the gun Reinhardt just picked up back in his hands looked ridiculously miniscule against his giant hands. God, how much bigger can he get?

“Care to join me, Liebling?” he called out, handing you a pair of ear protection and some goggles. Grasping the headset into your hands, you gleefully replied, “Sure!”

  

You and Reinhardt had quite the competition in the shooting range, word spreading quickly around base. It was a rare sight to see the mammoth of a German holding a gun in his hands and actually shooting it. Of course, the newer agents rushed quickly to the shooting range, flooding the area with curious faces. Angela, Zarya, Lena, and Mei were present in the crowd, Lena nodding in approval at every accurate shot you took. You and Reinhardt had probably completely shot down about fifty targets, riddling each target with multiple, concentrated bullet holes. You were amazed at Reinhardt’s insane accuracy despite his preferred weapon of choice being a hammer, and you were even more surprised at yourself that you could actually shoot something else besides a particle cannon. Pleased at the results you obtained from training at the shooting range, Reinhardt helped you remove your headset and googles, placing them away in the UV storage cabinet to sterilize them for the next use. The two of you were met with quite the hearty applause from the agents present in the room, and you bowed, pleased at the reception.

Agents slowly filed out of the shooting range, heading down to the dining hall for dinner. You didn’t realize that so much time had passed since you took Reinhardt’s offer of shooting targets with him, and you also didn’t realize that your stomach was bursting in anger at you, growling loudly. The German patted your belly with his massive hand, the contact quite gentle, and he lifted you up on his back to give you a free ride to the mess hall.

  

You sat quietly in your seat between Jack and Mei, the table full of all the primary team’s agents except for the Amaris. It was the fullest that you had seen the table this whole week, no, _month_ , and you were happy that the cheering had intensified. You tried so hard, so, so hard to contain your laughter as you ate your plate of food, but it just wasn’t happening. There were too many stories being shared, including the near-death experiences some agents had without the help of Angela, and there was just so much positive energy radiating around the table that it was extremely difficult for you to focus eating on your food.

After a few stories, there was finally enough silence and low hums for you to eat your food in peace, wasting no time to hungrily devour the flesh and nutrition on your plate.

“Someone’s hungry,” whispered Mei, who was nibbling on some Szechuan chicken. She snickered immediately after, whispering, “Hungry for food, or hungry for some men?”

Are you for real right now, Mei?

You kicked her leg underneath the table, causing Mei to squeak and Zarya to turn her face at you two from across the table. You smiled sweetly at the mighty Russian weightlifter, hoping that she wouldn’t notice you slightly attacking her lover, and she smiled awkwardly back. You let out a small breath of relief, thankful that Zarya didn’t know what you just did. During dinner that night, Hana, Lúcio, and the others who weren't aware were told of your relationship (s) with Hanzo, Jack, Genji, and Jesse. Lúcio was already suspecting something, but nevertheless, the two wished you a happy time. Dinner went by smoothly and quickly, and soon enough, it was almost time for the last portion of the agreement to be fulfilled.

 

“Have fun tonight!” Hana called out, Lúcio’s arm wrapped around her, the two walking to somewhere on base.

“Yeah, have fun tonight! Lookin’ at you, Lúcio, you better treat her damn well in bed!”

You laughed as you left the dining hall, Jesse in one arm and Hanzo in the other.

“You know, I really don’t want the fun to end tonight…” you confessed, face heating up at your sudden statement.

Jesse wrapped his arm around you, pulling you in to press a kiss onto your head. “Darlin’, me too.”

“I agree, ___. It’s such a shame.” Hanzo leaned over and kissed your head, following the cowboy. Based on their responses, you pulled the two large men in, hugging them both. You just realized that that moment that Hanzo wasn’t in his battle outfit! Amazing! The man actually wears something else besides that yukata-haori combination he wears! Hanzo was wearing a white t-shirt and some shorts, which suited him quite well. Look at the man go! Amazing.

"Either way, we all know that this is far from over. It's just the agreement that's ending, not the actual bonds and stuff. We've got a whole relationship and more things to look forward to!"

The three of you arrived at your room, you noticing that the room had changed in the one night that you were absent. Punching in your code, the trifecta walked in, and you observed that the walls had gotten…thicker? Did Winston-

“Winston put in some soundproofing in the walls last night. A bit late, but better late than never.” Hanzo explained. “I haven’t been here since two days ago.”

“Same, man, same.”

“Did you have sex in Jesse’s room?”

“Nah, we were in Jack’s room, ain’t that right, hun?”

You grinned sheepishly at Jesse’s interjection. “Yeah.”

Silence.

“Shall we start?”

 

You were smashed in between the two men, growling and gasping in their hardcore, powerful thrusts. Something about this night was not the same as the others. Was it because it was the last night of the contract? Last time you checked, every night that you were beaten to the next ethereal plane on the transcendent scale of Zenyatta’s, the sex was getting more and more intense, and more and more kinky. What was happening now? You were clueless, and at the same time, that little thought of disappointment crossed your mind. You did admit that you were enjoying this sex just as well as the others, but there was just something slightly off-putting about the atmosphere. It was like they were holding something back, saving something for something else. Were they getting sick of your body? Were they having other women on base to please them? You desperately wanted to know, but you didn’t want to be rude and interrupt your session with the two men penetrating deeply inside you. You decided to delay the questions you fabricated for post-session. Right now, you wanted to enjoy the pleasure, even though it was of a slightly lower intensity than what you had expected.

Hanzo’s flowing hair tickled your face as he bit down on the crook of your neck, his cock pulsing and throbbing, rough yet controlled thrusts wrecking your pussy. Jesse was behind you, hands cupping and massaging your breasts, fingers twirling and flicking your erect nipples, his meaty cock pulverizing your ass. You cried out, hands dragging deeply on Hanzo’s back, blood pouring out from the deep wounds you inflicted on the Japanese man. Hanzo didn’t bother to wrap your arms and chest up like a present in this session, but rather, he used the rope for a different reason.

Earlier in the session, when you were fully exposed, skin glistening, ready for consumption, Hanzo had used a thinner rope, wrapping it around the base of his cock and his balls, using the other end of the rope to do the same to Jesse. You were initially confused at the Japanese man’s interesting choice of action with the rope, but you soon realized that he was doing it on purpose, to heighten the amount of pleasure the two men can get with just a light, feathery touch. Kneeling on the floor, you took the middle of the rope and tugged it, the two men’s throbbing cocks shining in the light, a shade darker than their natural skin. The two men approached you, cocks on either side of your face, and you used your hands to press them flush against your face, bobbing your head to the faint beat of the Japanese instrumental music Hanzo turned on in the background. Jesse and Hanzo hissed, hands gripping onto your hair as you took each of their cocks in your hands, pressing their tips together, rubbing them together. Forcing the two cocks to the middle, their tips touching each other, you slid your tongue in the middle of the two cocks, causing the men to simultaneously buck into each other’s girth. A guttural moan escaped their lips, and you quickly pushed all of Hanzo’s cock into your mouth and down your throat. You bobbed and rocked your head up and down the man’s shaft, releasing it with a soft _pop_ and focusing your attention on Jesse’s. Alternating between them, you determined the most efficient method to milk their precious cream out of them, the methods tailored to each man’s specific tastes. Your mouth suck and squeezed their cocks at two different speeds on the spectrum, Hanzo pleased with the more sensual, slow, seductive sucking, and Jesse more turned on with the fast, hungry, flicking. Your neck was about to get sore from the alternating and the two different speeds, but your efforts were well rewarded, with the two men spraying your lovely little face with their thick, white milk. Mmm, tasty as always.

“Fuck, Hanzo!” Gasping out into the air, Hanzo pushed his cock deeper into you, repositioning his body such that his thrusts would rock your dripping, shaking pussy, his skill in the bedroom showcasing quite finely. Jesse didn’t want to be overshadowed by his friend, and he picked up his pace, his immense girth pushing and prodding inside you, exploring the new environment he hadn’t ventured in before. You mewled, hands sliding to Hanzo’s waving hair, pulling onto it, pushing Hanzo’s playful mouth further into the crook of your neck, sending shivers up your spine. The two men were still connected by that rope Hanzo decided to tie around their precious packages. You don’t know why they’re still on, you expected them off after you blew them, but to each their own, you guess.

Suddenly, you were thrown onto the ground, and Hanzo deliberately cut the rope binding his cock and Jesse’s, allowing Jesse to fully consume you on your wooden floor. Hanzo stroked himself sensually as he watched his comrade fuck you mercilessly in the ass, your head thrown back into Jesse’s strong grip, mouth producing inhumane sounds. “Jesse, baby, please! Fuck me!”

His dark, mysterious eyes glazed over your shining body, the sweat and cream dripping off your face and body, the lovely sight of Jesse taking your ass causing him to buck his hips into his hand. Jesse’s pounding had gotten harder, the man’s hips depressing into your bubbly ass, your pucker clenching down on him. Jesse released his grip on your air, doing his usual thing of slapping your inviting ass and repositioned his body such that he was underneath you.

Hanzo stepped forward from the background, his cock in hand, kneeling to your shaking, quivering frame as he rubbed his head into your stretched ass. You cried out in desperation as you shook your ass in the air, wanting desperately for Hanzo to join Jesse inside your ass. Without any hesitation or forewarning, the honorable Japanese man entered you, stretching your back side into another dimension, the pleasurable pain surging through your abused body. You loved the masochistic side of you, turning you on further, as you barked out incessant orders for Hanzo to abuse your ass just as well as he did to your pussy.

The cowboy and the ninja surged through your pussy, cocks sliding in and out of you at an inhuman pace, casting a steady rhythm that began to falter as time passed and pleasure came by to drop a hello. Convulsing violently at the touches on the two men against your hypersensitive body, you shrieked out as the two men spanked your ass and breasts, Hanzo occasionally reaching down to slap your pussy. Oh, how you loved being slapped, the hard hands whipping against your sensitive areas releasing within you a ___ that just seethed and dripped sex.

Crying out loud for the who-knows-what-number-th time that night, you clenched down on the two cocks, making crude attempts to meet their unraveling thrusts with your falling hips. This failed much quickly than you expected, the two men’s speed just too much for you to handle, and you fell forward into Jesse’s chest, his fine chest hair tickling your face.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room, the grunting and snarling of the primal instincts of the two men consuming the mewling of yours, pushing you closer and closer to the brink of insanity. Your hands played with Jesse’s nipples as he pounded into you, and with you remaining energy you took the cowboy’s mouth into yours. Saliva was dribbling down your mouth, the pleasure causing your eyes to roll back slightly. Even though the intensity was not as high as the past nights, Hanzo and Jesse knew very well how to goddamn please you. Lost in limbo between two transcendent planes, your body finally succumbed to the darkness, the euphoria causing your mind and soul to short-circuit, and you blacked out onto Jesse, your pussy squirting out your juices, mixing with the cum that Jesse and Hanzo shot inside your ass and dripped out the tightly stretched hole. The two men howled into the moonlight like two infernal wolves, and they bucked into your ass as they rode out their orgasms, cum flashing out and coating your insides. Hanzo pulled out first, whatever cum remaining inside his cock spraying onto the curve of your back, the milk seeping into your folds, and Jesse pulled out shortly after, creaming in the nook between his body and yours.

Jesse lifted you up more comfortably in his body, your unconscious head resting on his shoulder, and the two men gently hoisted you up. Despite the instant action with their waste-no-time attitude, they did a fantastic job careening you to the edge of consciousness. You just hoped that you could remember the mind-blowing sex you had, even with your doubts.

The three of you entered your bathroom, the cold water refreshing the three flaming, flushed bodies. You were out like a light, so you didn’t feel anything, but you knew that you were in good hands. Hanzo took your soap from your stand, lathering it in his hands and massaging it on your skin. He did the same for Jesse, who was holding you securely in his strong grip, as well as himself. A few minutes later, you were clean, dry, and fully clothed, snuggling in between two muscular men.

You regained consciousness just as Jesse and Hanzo tucked you comfortably in your bed.

“Mmm, I’m still sad it’s over…” you trailed off, yawning as you fought to stay awake to converse with two of your lovers. The next few words the two men told you were gone and out of your hearing, your exhausted body drifting off into sleep, your breaths shallowing and relaxing.

Hanzo and Jesse took one last look at you for the night, giving you farewell kisses. As the two packed up their items to return to their rooms and retire for the night, Jesse secretly left a small box next to your bedroom dresser. The cowboy glanced over at your resting body, your angelic face gifting him comfort in the late hours of the night.

“Are you ready to leave?” Hanzo asked, much the same as he did two days ago.

“Yeah.”

The two men walked out of your room, the cowboy tipping his hat at you, and the ninja blessing you in Japanese. As the door locked shut behind them, the clock’s hands tipped past midnight. And just like that, seven days had come and gone by.

 

**Night 7 - Jesse and Hanzo**

**Double anal penetration, no questions asked. Do something interesting with your cocks, maybe something with your rope, Hanzo. Also, when we clean up, can you both take care of me? I may lose consciousness.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 isn't happening, well, in this fic.
> 
> I'll be posting it separately, in case others don't want to read it. I'll also have all of the dialogue and words from the original, before editing, story in that separate publication, so you could all see what the lead up to the chapter was.
> 
> Sorry for offending people with the content in the story. I'll do better to make sure it's less offensive and more clear.  
> Thanks for the support, and see you all in either the separate chapter 9/true ending of the original version, and maybe in the succeeding series!


End file.
